Losing My Mind
by Abbie1212
Summary: Bella lives in Long Beach.Her life is good,simple and uncomplicated.she has the world's perfect big brother Emmett,but what happens when she spends a week up at USC with Emmett - and his roommate Carlisle - and her life isn't so simple anymore? AU AH CxB
1. Emmett

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… and I never will

A/N: Hey, ok, so I think I'm going to actually have scheduled updates for this one… how does Sundays and Wednesdays sound? Ok so it's all human… and what I consider to be OOC Carlisle… he's not really just some of the stuff… personality's pretty much the same…All Bella's POV.. Special thanks to my Beta MissytheVampire.. Read. Enjoy. Review…

Losing My Mind

Chapter 1: Emmett

I sat in last period with Alice, watching the seconds on the clock go by. It was last period, the Friday before a long weekend and my brother, Emmett, was coming home. Then, the next week we had off of school for a series of professional development days for the teachers. Only a few weeks into my senior year in high school, and I already had senioritis. Though today I attributed it mostly just to the fact that my brother, who never came home from school-though it was only about nineteen miles from Long Beach where we lived- was coming home to visit.

The bell rang soon enough, releasing me from history class's boring and tight grip. I went with Alice to our lockers to get rid of our bags of our overly heavy history books. I leaned against the wall of lockers as I waited for Alice to be finished gathering her books so she could do the homework that I would be doing in study, first thing Monday morning the day we got back.

"Did Mrs. Wilson give us any English homework?" Alice asked, and I looked up at the rapidly deteriorating ceiling, racking my brain.

"No," I answered, "At least I don't think so, we can stop by her room if you want."

"No, I don't think there was any," said Alice as she shut her bottom locker, stood up and took a deep breath, "Oh, watch out."

It was too late. Edward, one of the most popular guys at our school, and consequently one of the biggest jerks on the face of the planet, was walking toward us. He had bronze hair that met the tips of his ear and a smug smile, which remained on his face at all times. He, in all honesty, was really cute, he was just a jerk, all the time, always so smug, with girls following him everywhere. He was a completely obnoxious guy that always thought he was just so cool.

"Hey, Bella," He said, leaning against the locker next to me and he smiled, "What're you doing this weekend?"

"My brother's coming home," I said simply and then followed Alice away from him and towards the front door and exit of the school.

Edward had already had a run in with my slightly over protective big brother. Emmett was, if you knew him at all, a teddy bear, or maybe that was just to me, but anyways, to the outside world, he was rather menacing. We walked out into the September sunshine, and Alice slipped her sunglasses down to cover her eyes.

"Do you have any sunscreen?" She asked and I shook my head and laughed a little as we walked over to our cars.

"Alice," I said restlessly, "The walk to our cars is not going to give you skin cancer."

"You don't know that," she countered with a little smile, which let me know that she knew she was being ridiculous, and I rolled my eyes.

"What are your plans this weekend?" I asked, "Can you come over tomorrow night or something?"

"Sorry," she said, "Dad's taking me and the whole family camping for the weekend. Maybe some time this week?"

"Yeah," I said absent mindedly as we crossed the street to the only little parking lot that the school allowed us to use.

We were halfway to our cars, which we had parked next to each other, just like any other day. The thing was, there was a black Jeep Cherokee idled nearby and we looked at each other questioningly. There was no way that one was one the students' cars and I ducked down a little to look into the windshield and try to see who it was.

"Bella!" Alice said, terrified as she brought me back up to standing position by my elbows, and I laughed at her as we got closer, "What's so funny?"

"It's Emmett," I said as I broke free from her and ran over to the side of the car that my brother was getting out of, "Emmett!"

"Hey, sis," He said as he hugged me tight for a few minutes before letting go, he had only been away for a few weeks, but I missed him like he had gone missing years ago.

"You're early," I said and he smiled.

"Yeah," He said, "I skipped my last class."

"Emmett!" I said, shocked.

"Oh, be quite," He said with smile, and he nodded over to the car, "Hop in."

"I have my own car," I said, and he just chuckled.

"I'll bring you back to get it later," said Emmett and he nodded to Alice as she caught up, "Hey, Alice, you wanna come?"

"Naw, I have to get home," she said with a smile, and she got into her car before I turned back to look at Emmett.

"Well, let's go," He said, and I laughed a little as I walked back around the car and hopped into the front seat next to him, and we closed our doors simultaneously, "Got your seat belt on?"

"Yes, _dad_," I teased him and he chuckled as he pressed the gas and drove us out towards the beach.

"So," He said as he parked his car near the boardwalk and we hopped out, "That Edward kid still bothering you?"

"Not really," I said as I shut my door and followed him down the boardwalk to our favorite ice cream stand, where he quickly ordered our favorites for us, and we headed over to the sea wall to eat them.

Clearly the beach was where most of the kids were headed after school, I recognized at least half the kids that were tossing Frisbees around on the beach, surfing, or in the shops from school. We sat in comfortable silence while we watched the people on the beach in front of us and ate our ice creams before they could melt. When I was finished, he took my wrapper from me and hopped up, jumped off the sea wall and went to throw both our wrappers in the trash. I watched him as he went, along with half the girls that were on the beach, most of them about my age, making me cringe. I cringed the worst when one of the snottiest girls in the senior class went and walked his way, in a string bikini that left little to the imagination. This was definitely one of the many downsides of having what just about everyone considered to be a cute brother. He smiled at her politely as she passed and came back to sit next to me.

"If you ever wear that skimpy of a bikini," He said, sighing in an annoyed manner, "I will personally kill you."

I laughed a little and he smiled, as he hopped off the sea wall again, this time turning and helping me down.

"So is Rosalie coming over later?" I asked, wondering if his girlfriends' school had the same schedule.

"No," he said, "She had a class late today, so she said she was just going to stay up at her school. Now c'mon, I promised mom we'd be back by four so we could watch Jimmy while she goes to the store."

"Do you know what she's planning on for dinner?" I asked, usually when Emmett was home, he got to choose the menu.

"Burgers," He replied happily and I groaned, "Don't worry, I requested a chicken Caesar salad for you…"

"Thanks," I said as we hopped into his car and he sped back to the high school parking lot so I could get my car, and then I followed him home.

Emmett had a tendency to drive fast, slowing down only as we turned onto our street so mom wouldn't get mad at him for going too fast. I had always marveled how he never got pulled over for speeding, or wondered how he never wound up wrapped around a tree. Then again, he was a good driver, he just went at least twenty miles over the speed limit at all times.

"Good you two're home," Mom said as we hopped out of our cars and Jimmy ran, to the best of his ability, over to Emmett, who scooped him right up, "Your father will be home at six, but I should be home by then, just please, make sure he doesn't get into anything."

"Of course," said Emmett as he set our four year old little brother back down in the front yard, where he ran to his toy truck.

Emmett and I sat in the front yard, catching up and talking while we played with Jimmy and his extensive toy truck collection. Some of the older ones originally being Emmett's. Considering the fact that Jimmy was four and Emmett was now twenty two, with me at eighteen, not too far behind him, it was an easily the truth that Jimmy had been the surprise child. Not that mom or dad would ever admit to it.

"Ok," said Emmett, becoming bored after sitting there for less than twenty minutes, and he picked Jimmy up and brought him over to the driveway, and started to teach Jimmy how to dribble a nearby basketball.

Mom was right, she was home before dad, and she pulled into the driveway as Emmett sent Jimmy back over to me so he could help mom with the groceries. I bounced the basketball once with Jimmy on my hip before throwing it in the direction of the open garage door and following mom and Emmett inside. I set Jimmy down in the living room in front of the TV and headed out to the kitchen.

I walked in as Emmett was throwing a few of the empty grocery bags into another like a basketball, and I caught one over the 'net' and threw it back to him as mom finished putting the groceries away. Emmett threw it up in the air, and it hit me off the top of the head as Jimmy walked in. I laughed as I whipped it back at Emmett's face.

"No rough housing in the kitchen," Mom said as Emmett picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, "At least take it out to the living room, if not the trampoline out back, that's what we got it for."

A mischievous grin came across Emmett's face and he ruffled Jimmy's hair a little before carrying me, still over his shoulder, out back. He tore open the netting around the trampoline and started to jump, tossing me onto my feet as he did so. We bounced around for a while, stopping only when dad came out, holding Jimmy's hand as he did, to talk to us.

"Hey, dad," said Emmett as he followed me out from under the net and onto the grass.

"Hey," He said as I scooped Jimmy up, "You wanna help me on the grill?"

"Sure," said Emmett and he wiped a small bead of sweet that had begun to form from his forehead.

"Bella," Dad called over his shoulder as he led James away towards the patio, "Your mom could use some help in the kitchen."

"On my way," I said, setting Jimmy down and sending him over to follow them before heading inside.

Later, when we were finally sitting down at the glass patio table for dinner, Emmett sat between Jimmy and I, causing trouble on both sides. That was another perk of having Emmett home, he always had us all in stitches from laughing so hard. Well, at least he had Dad, Jimmy and I laughing, mom was less easily amused.

"You're going to make your brother choke on his dinner," She said, and we all looked over to Jimmy's food, which mom had insisted on cutting into a million tiny pieces, rather than the merely bite size ones that they didn't really have to be anymore.

"Sorry," was all Emmett said, we had all learned a long time ago it was better just to say sorry than argue with mom.

"So," said dad, always the man to change the subject, "Bells, what're your plans for this week?"

"Um," I said, trying to control my laughter from before, "Probably just sleeping in and having Alice over."

"I don't want you sleeping all week," He said, he was big on trying to get me outside and doing stuff.

"Well then maybe I'll hang out down by the beach," I said and he nodded.

"Hey, wait," said Emmett, "Don't you have school?"

"Not this week," I replied before forking a piece of lettuce and a few croutons off my plate and chewing.

"You should come up to school with me," He said before taking a large bite of his burger and swallowing.

"I don't think so, Emmett," said mom, she seemed a little shocked he had even suggested the idea, but I was kind of excited, it sounded like fun to spend a week with Emmett at school.

"Why not?" Emmett said, even more surprising, he was feeling brave enough to argue, "She's eighteen now, she's going to school next year, and why not let her get a taste of it while I'm around to make sure nothing bad happens to her? I won't be there next year to help her out."

It was true, I was planning on attending USC in the fall, and it was also true that Emmett was graduating this year. He had a valid point, and I looked to my mom, who looked to dad.

"I don't see any harm to it," said Dad as he reached over the table and wiped some ketchup off Jimmy's face.

"Charlie!"

"Renee…"

"Fine," said Mom, glaring at dad as though he was guilty of high treason as I grinned widely over at Emmett, who smiled back.

_Yes. _


	2. USC

A/N: Ok so this is posted a few hours early but I would rather not have to post this before school... Special Thanks to Missy! Read. Enjoy. Review..

Chapter Two: USC

It was taking all my control not to be bouncing up and down in the front seat as Emmett drove us up to USC Sunday afternoon. We left right after lunch so that we would miss the traffic, but I knew the real reason, Emmett couldn't spend more than a few minutes in the same place if nothing was going on. This is why, I suspected that he rarely came home from school, the house was always just so quiet, and that did not suit Emmett. He let me pick the radio station, but that was always our little joke, considering we both liked the same music, it really didn't matter who found the appropriate station.

We both sang along, with our horrible singing voices and all until we passed by the campus, and he turned the music down. He was living off campus this year, and I had never been up to visit him there. I was so excited to be able to spend a week with my brother. Since he went to school, I only ever really hung around with him for extended periods of time in the summer when we were both off from school, or during Winter break.

He pulled into a condo style apartment area and pulled up to a garage that separated two of the units. They were very nice looking, but then again, mom and dad did pay for it anyways, and I couldn't imagine mom allowing him to live in anything less. From what Emmett had told me, the majority of the residents were college kids too. Emmett tooted the horn twice before turning off the engine and opening his door, grabbing my bag from the back.

I didn't get why he tooted for a second, but then I looked over to one of the porches, where three college age guys were sitting. I got out of the car and looked over. They were all really handsome, but only one really caught my eye right away.

He was sitting in a folding chair at a patio table, which I recognized as our old one that mom had given to Emmett, in a white t-shirt and jeans. He had a light tan and I could tell he was well built, even with his shirt on. His face was kind, it was somewhat boyish, though he was clearly just as old as Emmett. He had blonde hair and green gray eyes. He smiled at me, showing off dimples and I almost fainted. The guy was completely gorgeous.

He hopped off his seat, and rather than using the stairs a few feet away, he hopped over the white railing on the porch and walked over to me and Emmett who had come up next to me. He stopped a few feet in front of me and I had to check myself mentally to make sure I wasn't noticeably drooling.

"Hey, you must be Isabella," He said, though I could barely comprehend what he was saying, I shook his hand as he outstretched it, "I'm Carlisle."

"This is my roommate, and she prefers Bella, Carlisle," said Emmett, as the other two came up, after using the stairs, "And they're Jasper and Micah, they live next door."

Jasper looked about twenty, he was by far the youngest, and he had wavy, almost fro like dirty blonde hair and a tough look about him. He smiled a little crookedly, and his hair was gelled, but was sticking out in every way. I thought it was a pretty safe bet that the motorcycle parked nearby was his. Micah's age was somewhere between Emmett and Jasper, he was wearing a wife beater, to show off his biceps, and ripped jeans, with remnants of blonde still in his hair, as though he dyed it and it was now fading out. His hair itself was relatively long and grungy looking.

"Hey," I said with a small smile.

"Hi," said Jasper with a smile, he had a very strong New York accent, and Micah just nodded with a similar smile.

"Bella, why don't you go get yourself settled in," Emmett said, sensing his friends' eyes on me, "Carlisle, why don't you…"

"Yeah, I'll help her get settled," He finished for Emmett as he took my bag from Emmett and led me towards the front door.

"Dude," said Jasper while we were still within ear shot, "You didn't mention that your sister's smokin'."

"Little sister!" Emmett reminded him, this was one of the only times I had ever seen him aggravated, well other than with Edward, and then I heard was an unmistakable sound of Emmett's hand coming into contact with the back of Jasper's head.

"Yeah, but you made her sound like she was ten," said Micah with a slightly southern accent.

I heard Carlisle chuckle and he shook his head as he held the front door open for me. I ducked under his arm and he followed me in. He set my bag down near the futon couch before walking over to the fridge and getting himself a glass of water.

"I don't know where Emmett is planning on putting you," he said as he grabbed a bag of chips from the cabinet, "You want a soda or something? I'd offer you a beer, but Emmett'd kill me. You want a Snack?"

I shook my head and chuckled, imagining my slightly over protective brother coming in and seeing me sitting on his futon throwing back a cold one. Carlisle watched me as I chuckled, joining in after a few seconds. His eyes were soft as he did and it made me smile.

"Soda or water?" He asked again.

"I'll have a water," I said and he tossed me a bottle of water, which I caught, barely.

"Nice catch," He said as he sipped his water, coming over and sitting with me on the futon, then after a few seconds he turned to me, "So how long do you think their lecture will be?"

"I honestly don't know," I said and he chuckled as I hid my face, "So embarrassing."

"Your boyfriend must get it a lot from him," said Carlisle and I just shook my head.

"Don't have one, Emmett would kill him anyways," I said, only half joking, he wouldn't kill him, just scare him enough so that he wouldn't come around anymore, but Carlisle smiled.

"I can only imagine," He said, looking out the front window, over their TV at the front yard, where Emmett was still talking to the other two guys.

Carlisle just gazed at me, as I gazed at him for a few seconds, he kind of looked like he was starting to daze off. He jumped off the couch like a rocket as we saw Emmett coming towards the door, and he came in rolling his eyes.

"Sorry about them, Bell," He said, spotting my bag on the floor, "Oh, you're taking my room, I'll take the futon."

I, rather reluctantly, got up and walked out of Carlisle's presence, following Emmett into a room off the kitchen.

"Here ya go," He said, dropping my bag on the bed, "You can unpack later, I think there's a party over at one of the dorms we're going to. You're welcome to stay here though, if you want to get settled."

I followed Emmett back out into the kitchen and living room area, Carlisle was now sitting with Jasper on the couch, and Micah was kneeling in front of the coffee table, expertly shuffling a deck of cards. The other two were chuckling.

"Do you ever go anywhere without those?" Jasper asked as he sipped a beer, and Micah took a sip of his own, which was sitting on the coffee table near his arm.

"Bed." He said simply and I chuckled along with the rest of them as Emmett spun his car keys around his finger.

"OK," He said, "Clean up and let's go."

"Where're we going chief?" asked Jasper, smiling as he shot his empty beer bottle into the recycling bin across the room.

"Party near Jessica's dorm," Carlisle said as he stood up, went over to the sink, and put his glass in it.

"Why're we going to that girl's party?" asked Micah, "She's so irritating."

"Because she asked us if we were coming, and I told her we would," said Emmett, "I was trying to be nice to her."

"And, just curious, how would Rosalie feel about you being nice to Jessica?" said Micah curiously as he slipped the deck of cards he had been playing with into his back pocket.

"She'd be fine," He said and Carlisle shook his head as he shook excess water from his hand and walked over to us.

"Famous last words," He said teasingly, clapping Emmett on the shoulder as he walked by.

"So, do you want to come?" Emmett asked, turning back to look at me and I nodded, "Ok, just stay within eyesight of one of us at all times, these things get pretty rowdy sometimes."

"We'll protect you," said Carlisle in a tone meant to mock Emmett, but it just made me laugh as he grabbed a brown leather jacket from the closet, and a helmet from the shelf.

Clearly I had been wrong about the bike belonging to Jasper.

"Yes, Madame," said Jasper in a mildly entertaining faux accent while he stood up and bowed to me obnoxiously.

Emmett just chuckled as he ushered us out the door and into the parking lot. I was sad to see Carlisle walking over to the motorcycle before mentioned, and hopping on. I was kind of disappointed at the lack of being able to somehow manage to sit next to him in the car. I ended up sitting in the front with Emmett anyways as we followed Carlisle to the campus, with Micah and Jasper chattering in the backseat.

Emmett pulled up to the party around eight. Somewhere between getting settled and the time we arrived on campus it had gotten dark, and there were tiki torches outlining a common area of grass between two or three dorms. There was blaring music and a big tarp down a slanting hill, which people were using like a slip and slide. There was also a dancing area over under a tent, and people were milling around everywhere. Carlisle, who had been in front of us, parked his bike near the exit to the party and Emmett took a spot next to him, so that I was positioned right next to him. We all piled out of the car, and walked over to the party. Emmett and Carlisle were on either side of me, with Jasper and Micah behind us.

"Stay close," Carlisle reminded me, leaning down slightly so that I would be able to hear him and his voice wouldn't be drowned out in the music and laughter around us.

We walked onto the grass, standing in a small clump to the side until two girls ran over, one of them giggling, the other looking at me like I hadn't showered in over a week. The giggling tall blonde one was just one of those girls that you just saw and you were annoyed. The one who had her nose all crinkled up was short with brown hair, and would have been relatively pretty with a different expression on her face.

"Hey, Em," said the blonde one smiling that that girl on the beach had and Emmett just kind of looked at her, clearly annoyed, "Glad you could make it."

Emmett was saved from replying by the brown haired girl, who looked from me to Carlisle and back again.

"Who's she?" she asked, not even bothering to hide her irritation at my presence.

"This is my sister," Emmett said, "She's staying with Carlisle and I for a little bit."

"Oh," said the girl, trying to seem a little happier, and I heard Micah scoff a little behind me.

She did not seem at all pleased with my relation, or perhaps it was just my sleeping arrangement, as she looked back over to Carlisle and smiled. I looked over at him, and he gave her an uncomfortable smile, then he put a hand on my shoulder and led me, and the group away from them.

"Sorry about them, Bella," He said with a heart breaking smile as he picked a can of soda of a table and cracked it open while the rest of the boys, including, to my silent surprise, Emmett grabbed a beer.

"Yeah, pay them no attention," said Emmett as he swallowed a mouthful of beer.

"No one ever does," Micah chimed in.

The group slowly disbanded and dispersed throughout the party. I wandered a little, making sure one of the guys was within my sight at all times. Mostly I just wanted to make sure I could see Carlisle. Emmett was keeping an eye on me, never more than a few feet away, Micah and Jasper had long since disappeared. Some of the guys that were hanging around started to talk to me.

Each time one of them did Carlisle or Emmett gave me a look and I just shrugged them off, telling them silently that I was fine. What I didn't like was the fact that Jessica, the brown haired girl, and Lauren, the blonde haired girl, from before were not too far from Emmett and Carlisle respectively at all times. I went to the other side of the party where people were dancing and lost sight of Emmett, but Carlisle was just a few feet away. I just needed to get away from Jessica's glares for a little while.

I saw Carlisle chuckle a little as some, rather intoxicated, guy came up to me and led me by the hand over to the dancing. Carlisle watched chuckling as the guy tried to dance with me, a slow song, to my horror, before casually walking over to us and tapping him on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" He said with a charming smile that made my knees go weak.

He didn't wait for the guy to respond before replacing his arms around me, and I could've died happy right there and then. He smiled at me.

"Thank you," I said, letting out a sigh and putting my arms up and around his neck.

"No problem," He said with a smile and a sparkle in his eye, then added after a moment, "Where's Emmett?"

"Don't know," I said simply and he laughed.

"Probably having a heart attack then," said Carlisle, when I noticed Jessica glaring at me over his shoulder, and he followed my eye line back to her, and then looked at me, "So we're both helping each other out then."

He laughed a little as I did and grinned down at me.

"You really are very beautiful," He said sincerely, and my heart swelled as I desperately hoped I wasn't dreaming.

I wasn't. The only thing was, since there was no alarm clock, it was Emmett who came up to spoil it.

"C'mon, this party's crashing," He said and Carlisle let go of me and we followed Emmett to the car, where Jasper and Micah were waiting.

I could've snapped Emmett's neck.


	3. Confusion

A/n: So I suck at scheduled updates... so just forget about them.... lolz... thanks to my beta Missy... Read. Enjoy. Review...

Chapter Three: Confusion

I couldn't even see Carlisle's bike in front of us as we drove home. It was like he was mad at something, and he was taking it out on his motorcycle's speedometer. Emmett drove at a slower than average pace, considering Jasper and Micah were overly intoxicated and jumping around in the backseat. Emmett kept throwing back comments reminding them just how terrible they were going to feel in their morning classes.

Eventually we got back to the apartment, Emmett pulled in and parked right next to Carlisle's bike, again so that he was on my side. Carlisle called to us all to have a good night and just went inside while Emmett sent me in and helped Jasper and Micah into their apartment next door.

I walked through the door to the apartment and I heard the shower going. I tried not to think to hard about the man who was getting into it as I walked into the room I was staying in. I flopped down on the bed and I put my phone down on the bedside table. My head barely hit the pillow before it started to ring, alerting me to an incoming call so I reached over and flipped open my phone, it was Alice.

"Hey, what's up? How's Emmett's school? I am so bored, I just got back from camping, it was so much fun," said Alice.

I chuckled a little, between the two of us, I was the rebel, which was saying a lot for her, and she was the Sunday school valedictorian. Her father was the local minister, and I was the wild child if you set me next to her. I was a good kid, don't get me wrong, just Alice had a very shiny and prominent halo. She was just so innocent and sheltered.

"It's ok, Emmett's friends are so hot!" I said, my voice hushed just in case Carlisle could hear, though I doubted it, the shower was pretty loud.

Her response was immediate.

"Little old though, huh?" She said.

I smiled a little, typical Alice, point out what was wrong before the curiosity set into her. Alice liked guys as much as the next girl, but with the slim pickings at our school it was difficult. You either had the Edwards, which were preppy to an eccentric level and had no sense of loyalty to anyone, not even their friends, then you had the ghetto kids. There was no middle ground like with Carlisle and Emmett and everyone here. They were either dressed as if they were in a polo add, and acting like little brats, or they were dressed like drug dealers and talking like they were actually from the ghetto when they weren't, and then acting as if they were God's gift to women. It was frustrating.

"He's not too too old. He's like twenty two. Not that it matters though, I doubt he would ever actually like me," I said.

"Twenty-two?" She sounded like she would if she had spit out a mouthful of soda, "Well, I guess that's not that bad, well it is right now, but later four years is nothing. It's just weird now… What do you mean though about him not liking you?"

"Because he's twenty two and gorgeous, and nice and he has a motorcycle, and college girls falling all over him," I said, "Besides he was probably just being nice to me earlier because I'm his roommate's little sister…"

"Maybe, but maybe not. What happened_?_" She asked as I heard the shower turn off.

"Text you later," I said, whispering purely because the walls looked thin, "He's getting out of shower."

"Ok, bye, tell me everything and try to send me a picture," said Alice, and I could just imagine her mouth going a mile a minute.

I put my phone on the bedside table and went out into the kitchen where Emmett was getting himself a glass of water. I looked over to the futon, where Carlisle was sitting with a bowl of soup, eating as he was watching whatever he was watching on TV. He made no movement to look around and so I sat at the kitchen table with Emmett as he handed me a soda and Ramen, with one ice cube, just the way I liked it.

"So did you have fun?" Emmett asked as he shoved a forkful of the stringy noodles into his mouth.

"Yeah," I said as I stirred my bowl of Ramen so that the ice cube melted into the soup.

"Good," He said, apparently oblivious of his friend's rage on the other side of the room.

I was facing the living room portion of the room and I could see Carlisle. He was hunched over his bowl and burning a hole in the TV with his eyes. I really wanted to ask him what his problem was, but I held my tongue. Though, it was promptly burned by the heat of the soup, and I resolved to wait a little while before taking my next bite. Emmett on the other hand finished quickly and dismissed himself for his own shower, mumbling something about having an early class, and telling me goodnight.

"Good night," I said to Carlisle, just being friendly, as I headed for bed.

"Night," He called over his shoulder, not looking around at me as I walked into the bedroom.

I quickly texted Alice a quick summary of the party, then after a quick analysis of it, I fell asleep. I had very strange dreams, but then again I always had strange dreams so that wasn't saying much. Needless to say I it didn't surprise me that my dreams were filled with days that rained blueberries and crazy things happening to me. It was just how my mind worked.

I woke up the next morning and I had a missed call from mom. I couldn't believe she was already checking up on me, especially this early in the morning. I called her back from bed, not bothering to hide that I had just woken up, and by the time I had hung up I heard the door slamming behind Emmett on his way to class. I yawned and stretched before gathering clothes for the day and heading towards the shower. Emmett had told me where the towels were while I was getting settled, so I was all set.

I walked out of the bathroom, dressed, and with freshly brushed teeth, but my hair still soaked and uncombed as I headed through the condo apartment to get my brush. Carlisle had woken up, and was eating cereal at the table in a pair of flannel pants and a black t-shirt. He too hadn't bothered with his hair yet, I almost died, but he still refused to look at me.

"Good morning," I said as I walked into my room and I heard his grunt of a reply as I picked my brush up off Emmett's dresser, and I wandered back towards the kitchen as I brushed and brought my hair up into a ponytail, "When does Emmett usually get back?"

"Probably about noon," He said into his cereal and I nodded, as I crossed the kitchen and grabbed the box of cereal that he had left out on the counter and fixing a bowl of it for myself before sitting down opposite him.

"So when's your first class?" I asked, I was never one to enjoy the silence.

"Twelve Thirty," He said.

"Oh, so your two don't see each other much during the day?"

"Nope," He said, and I wasn't surprised at his one word answer yet again.

"Ok, what's your problem?" I said, he hadn't even looked at me the whole time, but at this his head popped up and he looked over at me.

"Nothing," He said simply, dropping his spoon into his bowl.

"Oh, you sure?" I said, maybe he was just shy, no matter how much he didn't seem like he was last night.

"Fine," He said, "No, I'm not ok. I'm attracted to you, you're smart, and beautiful, and my best friend's little sister. You do realize that he's gonna kill me in my sleep if he finds out. I will be totally black listed. I cannot like you. But, here I am, and it's driving me nuts. If Emmett was thinking this all about my sister, I'd be ripping his head off."

I was shocked, this was way more than I had expected, and it took me a minute to recover.

"Well how old is your sister?" I asked, and I caught him and myself off guard, seriously?

"Five," He said.

"Well there you go," I said, "_That _would be creepy."

He chuckled lightly and nodded as I set my spoon back down in my bowl.

"I guess you're right," He said, that gorgeous smile crossing his face, though he still looked a little sorrowful, but I smiled, "So…"

"So?" I said.

"I can't, really, I'm sorry," said Carlisle, and he looked pained.

"And if you didn't have to worry about Emmett?"

"I do though," He said with a sigh.

"Ok," I said, racking my brain, desperately trying to find a loop hole, "He doesn't have to know. What Emmett doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Bella, you know he'd find out," He said, looking at me and shaking his head, but looking at me longingly.

"Well what're we going to do? This sucks," I said and he smiled again and nodded.

"Most definitely," He said as he brought his hand up to his hairline and scratched his forehead before running his hand through his hair, "Ah, this is crazy…"

We sat in silence for a few minutes before either of us started to talk again. He was resting his chin in his hands. He was just looking at me, eyes like a sad puppy. It was heart melting, and it only made me want him more. Finally he just took a deep breath and brought his head out of his hands and outstretched a hand for me to shake.

"Friends?" He asked, "I just don't see another way. I want to hang around with you, and get to know you. Ideally I would date you, but considering the circumstances- this would be the closest thing…"

"Yes," I said, almost immediately, shaking his hand.

He smiled nervously, and his hand was sweaty around mine. I pulled my hand away and looked over to the clock on the wall. It was almost noon, so I nodded towards it as he was looking across the table at me. He looked over at it, and it took a minute for it to register with him, but when it did, the look on his face was priceless.

"Oh crap!" He said, shooting out of his seat and running to go get ready for class.

I laughed as he disappeared through the door to his bedroom, which was off the living room, closing the door behind him. I finished my cereal, and I was putting my bowl into the sink for later washing when Carlisle came back into the room, now dressed in jeans and a dark print t-shirt. He took my brush off the table, and ran it through his hair once as I leaned against the counter.

"It's just gonna get messed up again when you put your helmet on," I reminded him and he chuckled as he came and dropped his bowl into the sink and handed me back my hair brush.

"Shut up," He said playfully with a smile, "And I don't get helmet hair."

"Sure you don't," I said sarcastically, realizing just how close he was to me, and I could hardly breathe, he seemed to notice too, and he took a step back.

"Sorry," He said simply, but I just shook my head.

"Don't be," I said and he gave me a little crooked smile as Jasper, Micah, and Emmett burst through the door.

"Hey, sis," said Emmett walking over and giving me a one armed hug as Carlisle headed for the door.

"See you guys after class," said Carlisle as the door shut, and I tried not to watch as he left.

"Good to see he's out of his funk," said Jasper, apparently he was slightly more observant than the other two.

"Bell," said Emmett, "You ready to go?"

"Sure," I said, "Where're we going?"

"Thought I'd give you a quick campus tour," said Emmett, and then he turned to Jasper and Micah, "You two wanna help?"

"Naw, not really," said Jasper truthfully and I held back a chuckle.

"We have some serious studying to do," said Micah sarcastically, and I chuckled.

"Ok," said Emmett, clearly not buying it, as he raised his eyebrows, then turned to me, "C'mon."

Emmett seemed to enjoy showing me around the campus. He brought me out to the Coliseum and then over to the library and around some of the buildings around the campus. While they would have been interesting to me any other day, with Carlisle's confession running around in my head I couldn't focus and each seemed more boring than the next. Eventually Emmett caught on to my boredom and he stopped the tour to get us both a hot dog at a stand on the street. He led me over to a bench where we sat and ate them.

"So what so what do you think about me getting a boyfriend?" I said, it was pretty pathetic, I was eighteen, and other than those stupid little 'relationships' in like seventh grade which didn't count, I had never had a boyfriend.

"OK, when you're thirty," He said jokingly, "No, but why? Somebody at school catch your eye?"

Not my school, but a school.

"No, not really just wondering," I said and Emmett shrugged as he stuffed half his hotdog in his mouth.

"Ok, just let me know, ok?" He asked as my phone vibrated, letting me know I was getting a text, "I still want to approve him, got it?"

I nodded as I wiped some of that ketchup that had gotten on my fingers on a napkin and flipped my phone open to read Alice's text.

"Who is it?" He asked curiously, just before shoving the other half of his hot dog into his mouth.

"It's Alice," I said, oh I had so much to tell her, "She wants to know if she can come up Saturday and drive me back that night."

"Alice's parents are ok with that?" He said, he seemed more than a little surprised as he crumpled the little hot dog holder and shot it into the trash can a few feet away, and I nodded, "Sure."


	4. Predicaments

A/N: Fun chapter... thanks again to MissytheVampire... Read. Enjoy. Review...

Chapter Four: Predicaments

After Monday, the week passed rather uneventfully, well in comparison to the first two days I was there. I spent most of the nights hanging around with Carlisle and Emmett, occasionally accompanied by Jasper and Micah. I learned a lot about Carlisle during the time we were alone together during the day, usually in the morning. He got accustomed to making me breakfast in the morning when Emmett was at class and we would just eat it and talk. It was so frustrating, the more I got to know him the more I realized just how perfect we were for each other, and the more agitated I was getting at our predicament.

Emmett was, for once, utterly clueless about what was going on around him. He was happy that Carlisle and I were bonding, thinking it was purely a brother and sisterly relationship that was forming. If only he had known, I have a feeling that he would be feeling just the opposite about us hanging out so much. Jasper, on the other hand probably had figured it out, but he wasn't saying anything, and I was grateful. Not that there was anything to squeal on us for, as we had come close to kissing many times, we hadn't, purely 'friendship' right now.

Alice however was looking forward to coming up on Saturday. The one day I was dreading, even though Carlisle and I had long since exchanged cell numbers, it wouldn't be the same. As Alice sent me eager texts Friday night, which we had decided to take easy and stay around the condo because Alice was coming early. I was sitting next to Carlisle on the porch with Micah and Jasper. We had sent Emmett out for pizza, and we were planning a movie marathon for Carlisle, Emmett, and I later.

For now we were just hanging around with Micah and Jasper before they left for the Friday night party. It was actually really entertaining. Micah had gone into both condos and came back with about a hundred bottle caps, which he and Jasper were proceeding to throw at each other, setting the parking area in front of the porch up like a battle field.

"If you two hit my bike," Carlisle warned, trailing off as they laughed and Jasper threw one and it hit Micah off the head, I laughed as Carlisle rolled his eyes, he turned to me, "So what time is Alice getting here in the morning?"

"Seven, I think," I said, he nodded, and I sensed what he wanted to ask next, "Yes, I do tell her everything."

"Good," He said, his gorgeous smile crossing his face.

"Good?" I questioned him.

"Yeah, it means I only have to try and hide it when Emmett or the guys are looking," He said, then added teasingly, "Considering you two'll be attached at the hip tomorrow."

"Oh?" I teased, "Afraid of being neglected are we?"

"You don't do a good job of hiding it anyways," said Jasper, to our shock as he came up on the deck, though, Micah was out collecting all the bottle caps, out of hearing range, but did he know already anyways? "I have no idea how Emmett doesn't already know. Congrats by the way, finally getting Carlisle to show interest in a girl, I was starting to worry."

"Shut up, Jasper," said Carlisle, "And we aren't together."

"But you like each other," He said as I blushed, he laughed as Micah came up and the subject was immediately dropped. At least that answered my question.

The bottle caps that Micah had picked up where all over the porch before Emmett even got home again. Jasper had childishly decided to get Micah to assist him in pelting Carlisle and I with bottle caps, some of which Carlisle caught in the air to throw back at them. I covered my head and closed my eyes until the pelting ceased then reopened my eyes to see Micah laughing as Jasper picked a stray cap up off the table and threw it at me. It would have hit me straight in the forehead, but Carlisle had reached around and caught it a few inches away from my face.

"Not nice, Whitlock," He said, lobbing it back through the air and it bounced off Jasper's head as he gave us a little mischievous smile. Emmett joined us, carrying a few pizzas.

"Thank-you," said Micah as he popped up out of his chair and stole a slice from the top box.

"Your welcome," said Emmett sounding defeated as he let Jasper take one too, and he looked around at the cap littered deck, "I see you two got a head start on the party. "

"No," said Micah, mouth full of pizza, "We just played with all the old caps."

"Oh, ok," said Emmett, as if he was too afraid to even ask.

"Alright, bye, see you guys later," said Micah as he pushed Jasper down the porch steps and they headed to Micah's truck.

"Bye," I called after them as Carlisle and Emmett shuffled me into the condo, and Emmett put the pizza on the coffee table.

I plopped down in the middle and they sat on either side of me. Emmett handed me a can of soda from the fridge and Carlisle put a slice of pizza into my hand. They each had downed a slice or two before they turned to me.

"Ok," said Carlisle, "You get to pick the first one, then Emmett and I get to pick the second. That way you get your girly movie in and then we can watch_ Dark Night_."

I glared at him.

"Fine," I said, mentally congratulating myself on bringing just the movie, and I knew Emmett had seen it a million times, it was Rosalie's favorite, "How do you boys feel about _The Wedding Date_?"

They groaned as I hopped up and ran from the room, only returning with the DVD in hand. I walked up to the TV and put it into the DVD player and sat back down between them.

"I hate you," said Emmett disgruntedly, but he obviously didn't mean it as he picked up the remote and pressed play.

I had definitely underestimated the awkwardness of having a movie marathon and sitting between the guy you want to be your boyfriend and your brother. Not to mention my movie choice and some of the scenes in the movie itself. The only thing that was keeping me from just announcing that I was tired and going to bed was the fact that Carlisle didn't seem to be watching the movie as much as he was just watching me. Of course, when Emmett looked away from the screen, Carlisle looked at it, but when Emmett was watching the movie, I was in heaven.

I must've drifted off about halfway through my own movie choice, being tired from a whole week of only having a few hours of sleep per night. I was mostly out of it, as I heard the credit start to reel and then I heard Emmett and Carlisle whispering back and forth for a few minutes before I felt myself being lifted and carried in the direction of my room. I heard the shower start up faintly in the background, but I was too exhausted to care. I peeked through my eye lids to see that Carlisle was carrying me as he stepped into the bedroom.

He set me down on the bed carefully as I allowed my eyes to flicker open. He smiled down at me as he moved some of my hair from my face. I smiled back up at him before sitting up as he sat on the edge of my bed.

I made a split second decision as I leaned forward and touched my lips to his. I started to pull away but stopped as I realized that he had picked up where I had left off and was kissing me. Our lips moved together and I felt myself moving towards cloud nine as I felt his hand rest on the back of my neck and his tongue timidly entering my mouth. He pulled away after thoroughly exploring my mouth with his tongue and pressed his forehead to mine as his hand dropped down from my neck to the bed.

"Good night," He said with a small smile before standing up and walking out of the room.

I woke up the next morning with a smile still on my face remembering his lips on mine. Though, it quickly faded as I realized it was Saturday and I would have to leave later. I begrudgingly got out of bed, cursing to myself as I looked over to the clock and it told me it was seven thirty. I did my hair quickly into a messy bun in front of the mirror before going out into the kitchen. Carlisle was sitting at the table as I stepped out and he stood up as I entered. He walked over to me and kissed my cheek as I walked over toward the table I gave him a skeptical look. We had discussed many times that us being together would be a terrible idea, and how it couldn't work. He gave me a cute look as he handed me a glass of orange juice.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked quickly, before he leaned in and kissed me.

"He went to get coffee, we're out," Carlisle replied as he leaned against the counter looking over at me smiling.

"I thought we couldn't do this," I said as I sipped my orange juice and leaned on the counter next to him, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I was thinking about it last night. And, while I really don't like not being truthful with Emmett, I realized that we weren't being entirely truthful anyways. I like you, and since we did get to know each other, however briefly, I like you even more," He said, looking at me with loving eyes, then he added with a mischievous smile, "Besides, I like kissing you, and I don't wanna have to stop. I want you to be mine, and all the time I was thinking about us last night, I couldn't help thinking she's going to go back to school and meet a guy and I'm going to lose my shot. I wanna be your guy, Bella."

"Ok," I said as he buried his nose into the side of my neck.

"Mmm," He mumbled back, kissing my cheek before letting go of me and bringing his cereal bowl from the table to the sink as we heard a knock on the door.

"Oh! Alice!," I said as I ran to the door and he laughed as he downed the rest of his own juice and put it into the sink to follow me towards the door, stopping halfway through the living room as I opened the door.

"Bella!" Alice said as she hopped in the door and gave me a hug.

"Hey Alice," I said as she let go of me and walked the rest of the way into the condo, Carlisle approached her.

"Carlisle," He said, introducing himself as he outstretched his hand and she shook it as I went to make it back to the kitchen.

As I went to walk by where they were standing and Carlisle stopped me by throwing an arm across my waist and grabbing my hip with his hand. He pulled me towards him and kissed me quickly before letting me go. This left Alice speechless as I leaned into him and he kissed the top of my head before leaving me to explain to Alice while he cleaned up in the kitchen.

"Are you two together or something now?" Alice asked and I nodded.

"But it would be best if Emmett doesn't find out just yet," I said and Alice smiled as she looked around me to Carlisle.

"Of course," she said, "When did this happen, I mean you told me you two liked each other…"

"This morning," I said, "Well, a few minutes ago."

"He's gorgeous," she said and Carlisle chuckled as we walked back over to the kitchen.

"Why thank you," He said with his annoyingly charming smile.

"Modest too," I said, teasing him as he kissed me and went and sat down on the futon, this as Jasper and Micah burst through the door, did they have a key or something?

"I saw that you two kids," said Jasper with his usual crooked smile and Micah was chuckling behind him.

"Don't worry," said Micah mischievously and I watched as they sat down on either side of Carlisle, "We won't squeal to the boss."

"Good," said Carlisle as I turned around to look at Alice.

She was all doe eyed and I couldn't help but acknowledge that she looked exactly like I had the first time I saw Carlisle. I followed her gaze as it landed on Jasper and I couldn't help but chuckle. That was definitely not something I would have guessed. Alice was the last person I would expect to like Jasper, who much like Micah, appeared to be rough and tumble but was really a big teddy bear, like Emmett and Carlisle. I guess all four of them had that going for them, the bad boy air with a gentleman inside. Interesting.

"So Carlisle," said Micah, "Just so you know, if you hurt her, you won't just have to worry about Emmett. We'll be after you too. How'd you manage to snag-"

He broke off as Emmett's car pulled in and I took that as my cue to go get my shower and get ready for my day. When I returned to the living room Rosalie was sitting on the futon with Micah while the rest of the boys and Alice were standing around in the kitchen.

"Bella!" She cried as she jumped up and ran over to me.

"Rose," I said surprised, "I didn't know you were coming."

"I wanted to see you," she said as she let go and Emmett walked over to take her hand, "And I wanted to tell you, but somebody told me not to."

I smiled as Emmett leaned down and kissed her quickly before turning around to address the whole room. I silently noticed that Alice was talking to Jasper, and Carlisle was grabbing bottles of water out of the fridge, he threw one to me.

"C'mon," Emmett called and everyone's head just popped up, "Grab your suits and let's go."

"Where we goin?" Micah asked.

"Beach."


	5. Beach

a/n: Hey all happy tuesday... hope all of your mondays weren't as bad as mine....Thanks Missy! Read. Enjoy. Review...

Chapter Five: Beach

Carlisle led the way to the beach, with Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Micah in Emmett's car with him and Alice and me in her car with all my stuff from the week packed into her trunk. I couldn't keep my eyes off Carlisle's back as we drove, he looked so good on his bike. I just wanted to tell Alice to pull up next to him so I could coerce him into getting in the car, but I knew I would just have to wait to talk to him once we were at the beach. My mind was already hatching several different plans on how we would possibly escape the group and get off by ourselves. I mapped out each of them, and each one had its own disastrous ending.

I would just have to figure something out on the fly, which was never something I could do well. The only ones we really had to be careful about were Emmett and Rosalie, not that Rose would tell Emmett. Rose was much like a big sister to me, and I had no doubts of her loyalty. That and she didn't want Emmett to go to jail for killing Carlisle any more than I did. If Emmett found out however, that would be a much different story. He would, in all likelihood throw Carlisle off a cliff then drag me home and demand that I be grounded for an eternity, just thinking that this could work.

Alice, for my benefit I was sure, parked between Emmett's car and Carlisle's bike so that I was right next to Carlisle as he pulled off his helmet and hopped off his bike. He took of his jacket and threw it over the handle bars before discretely opening my car door for me as everyone piled out of Emmett's car. I hopped out and looked around at the deserted, except for a few surfers, beach. It didn't really make sense for it to be deserted, as it was still pretty hot out, but it suited us just fine as we headed down to set up blankets.

Carlisle pealed off his t-shirt as soon as he hit the sand, revealing his chiseled chest, not ridiculously bulky but defined, making me stop in my tracks. He was utterly model like as he stood there watching me, his swim trunks hanging low on his hips and the sun hitting his hair just right. I had to swallow back drool.

He grinned a little at me as I took a deep breath and walked with him over to the blanket where Rosalie, always playing mother, was getting everything settled. The boys all decided to join Carlisle shirtless, and I looked over at Alice, who was discreetly eyeing Jasper up and down. I chuckled a little to myself as I stripped off my own jeans and t-shirt, showing off my bikini.

Alice took sunscreen out of her bag as soon as she had gotten down to her own bathing suit, and was spreading it all over. She offered me the bottle and I shook my head, I already had I good base tan, I would be fine.

"Suit yourself," said Alice and I smiled as I watched Emmett lead Rose into the breaking waves, and she handed me the bottle, "Can you get my back?"

"Jasper," I said as I handed it to him, "Can you?"

He nodded as Alice gave me a glare that could kill and I smiled mischievously as he started to rub the cream into Alice's back. She'd thank me later, and I looked over at Carlisle who nodded towards the water, he was all sweaty from a mixture of the heat and having to wear his jacket on his bike. I nodded and we silently went with Micah running towards the water to join Rosalie and Emmett.

"You are pure evil," Emmett said as we got to floating near them.

"What?" I said as Rose chuckled.

"You seriously didn't see Jasper's face when he was talking to her back at the condo?" She asked and I shook my head, oh no, did he not like her? Did he think she was annoying or something?

"No," I said, a nervous expression coming over my face and Carlisle smiled at me reassuringly.

"Bella," he said, "He likes her, that's all."

"Oh, good, she likes him," I said and Emmett scowled.

"Bella," he whined, "You shouldn't play matchmaker with those too, he's twenty years old."

I had to bite back a laugh, as I was sure Carlisle had to too.

"She's eighteen," I said defensively, really if he didn't like a two year age difference for someone who wasn't his baby sister, Carlisle and I were screwed.

"She's still in high school," Emmett retorted as we all swam over a wave, skillfully avoiding being swept up into it.

"That doesn't seem to be bothering them," said Carlisle as he shook all the water out of his hair and we all looked back to the shore.

Jasper and Alice were walking, rather closely towards the water, beaming at each other. I took the moment that everyone was looking over at them to look over at Carlisle, who seemed to be in the same mindset. He swam over so he was next to me to quickly kiss my cheek while Emmett had his back turned, watching Alice and Jasper, mumbling something incomprehensible to my ears.

"You look amazing in that bikini, my sweet," He whispered into my ear, before swimming a little away and Emmett turned around.

It took me a minute to realize that Rose was glaring at Carlisle and I in turn as Alice and Jasper swam out. Clearly she wasn't as ok with us as Micah, who was simply picking up clumps of sea weed and chucking them at random people while Alice shrieked. A few minutes of Rose's glaring and she turned to Emmett.

"Hey, babe," she said to him and he dropped the seaweed he was about to through at Micah to look at her, "Can you go back and cover the food? I don't want the seagulls to get it."

"Can you get the football?" Carlisle asked, clearly just wanting to make him take longer, "It's in the trunk of your car, I believe."

"Sure," said Emmett as he turned, putting his back to a wave so he could body surf into the shore.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" said Rose glaring at Carlisle and I as Emmett reached shore and started towards the blanket, "And I know you all know what I'm talking about."

"Good going, Carlisle," said Micah.

"Way too risky," said Jasper.

"He didn't see," said Carlisle, realizing that Rosalie was pissed, and looking at me to make sure I wasn't.

"Carlisle!" said Rose, "You're his best friend, do you realize how wrong this is? And Bella!"

"Rosalie," I said calmly as I felt Carlisle's hand rest on the small of my back under the water and his lips pressing to the top of my head under cover from the shore by a wave.

"No," she said, "You realize this might just about kill him?"

"Or just you, Carlisle," said Jasper snidely, causing Alice to chuckle and Carlisle to roll his eyes.

"Not a joke, guys," said Rose, "Do you two realize what you're doing? Even if Emmett never finds out, I know you both and I love you both, but seriously? How are you even looking him in the face?"

"Rose, calm down," said Carlisle, as I felt his strong arms wrap around me, Emmett was too far off to see anything now.

"Carlisle!" She said angrily, "Can you seriously tell me if you lose your best friend over this you'd be ok because it was worth it because she's your soul mate or whatever."

"No," said Carlisle and I looked around at him, "Because that sounds ridiculous. I can however promise you that I will be pissed if Emmett doesn't want to hang around with me anymore, but I'll understand. I can promise that I will never hurt Bella. I couldn't. I just want to have the chance to love her."

"Naw," said Alice and I turned my head to look up into Carlisle's gorgeous eyes.

The looking lasted about a second before he attached his lips to mine, pulling away reluctantly as Jasper cleared his throat. We looked around and Carlisle let go of me, and I whimper slightly at the loss of contact as he swam a little ways away. I looked to the shore, and noticed that Emmett was on his way back from the car, looking much like an ant on the horizon.

"Fine," said Rose, exasperated, "But eventually you're going to have to tell him…"

"We know," I said, rolling my eyes as Emmett threw the football to Jasper from the water's edge, who jumped out of the water to catch it.

Jasper then threw it to Carlisle as Emmett swam back out and rejoined the group. To make it seamless, Micah started talking about something mindlessly and we all pretended to be listening intently as he droned on, allowing Emmett to come in halfway through a conversation.

"So, Bella," said Micah as he passed it to me, and I caught it with ease, and passed it to Carlisle, more than a little wobbly, "You ready to go back to high school after hanging around with us for a week?"

"Must be quite a different experience," said Jasper as he gently passed the ball over to Alice.

"It is, and no, Micah, I'm not," I said.

"Wonder why," said Micah with a teasing smile as Alice then tried to throw it to Carlisle, it was sloppy, but he caught it and sent it over to Rose.

"You have to come back and visit," said Jasper.

"Of course," I said then looked mischievously over at Emmett, "Every weekend."

"Sure," He said, "You'll just be on the futon."

"Fine," I replied, that was almost too easy, Carlisle would most definitely be able to come see me that way.

"You can have my room," Carlisle piped up as he spun the football in the water, "_I'll_ take the futon."

"Oh, that'll drive Jessica nuts," said Micah happily.

"Why would she know?" Rosalie asked.

"We would let it slip," said Jasper, as if it were obvious, and we all laughed as he added, "For the pure enjoyment of her suffering."

"When are you going to get a girlfriend, Carlisle?" said Emmett as soon as the laughter died down, "The sooner you do, the sooner you have a better excuse than you just don't like her."

The whole group of us went silent.

"I don't know," said Carlisle, trying to play it off, as Emmett's attention went to passing the ball to Jasper, "Gotta find one that'll keep me in line."

Carlisle winked at me casually as he added that last bit. We headed back in for lunch after a few minutes. After lunch I could hear the hallelujah chorus as Emmett and Rosalie headed off for a walk on the beach. The minute they went around the corner, past the rocks, and out of view, I scooted over on the blanket and into Carlisle's arms.

He pressed his lips right to mine, like he had been just dying to the entire time we were eating lunch. He put arm around my back and held onto the back of my hip as I leaned into him, and he kissed the side of my head.

We stayed in that position while we talked to the boys and Alice. Well, we talked to Micah while there was a ridiculous amount of flirting going on between Jasper and Alice. They were oblivious to their surroundings, and Micah cracked a few jokes about asking me if I had any other friends. I told him it usually didn't work out three times, and he laughed, agreeing.

I was so comfortable wrapped up in Carlisle's arms as we laid down on the blanket, though forcefully staying awake. He kissed my neck as he whispered in my ear, making me smile as his hot breath hit my ear.

"Red Alert," said Micah as we split and scooted back over so there was about a foot between us.

Going back to school and being separate from Carlisle was going to suck. I just hoped that I would be able to manage not seeing him for a week or more without blowing my brains out. He said good bye to me casually hugging me as I went around hugging everyone, and he snuck a kiss while Emmett wasn't looking before opening the car door for me. Once I was in the car however, he hopped on his bike and rode away, leaving me to pry Alice away from Jasper so we could go home.


	6. Separation

A/N: hey.... thanks Missy.... Read. Enjoy. Review...

Chapter Six: "Separation"

Waking up at home seemed a little odd to me as I rolled out of bed to get ready. I grumbled a little about school, as usual, and scratched my head a little before retying my messy bun. I reached for my phone to check the time as my feet hit the floor when I realized I had a text message from Carlisle. I smiled as I walked across my room to get to my closet and read it.

'_Hey_,' he wrote, '_Good morning… have fun at school…'member seniors are supposed to have fun… xo_'

I grinned happily as I texted him back.

'_Good Morning to you too_,' I texted, '_Have fun in class and try not to kill Jasper or Micah… however much they might tease you…_'

I grabbed a pair of jeans off a hanger and threw them over onto my bed before picking out a t-shirt, and a necklace to mix it up a little. Then I took a quick shower before I headed out into the kitchen, all ready for school, with a cute text from Carlisle assuring me he wouldn't lay a hand on Jasper, or Micah. Then, by the time I was sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal, dad walked in, tying his tie as he walked.

"Tie today dad?" I said, dad worked as a cop in the city.

"Yeah," He said, "Heard you singing in the shower, what was that about?"

"Nothing," I said thoughtfully as I stirred my cereal into its milk.

"Really?" He said, knowing something was up as he headed for his own bowl, adding light heartedly, "You didn't meet a guy or something up at USC?"

"Dad, really?" I said, trying to sound skeptic as my phone went off again and I flicked it open.

"Alice getting an early start on the texting today?" He asked as he sat down across from me at the table.

"Yeah," I said glancing down to read the text, from Carlisle.

'_Hey, sorry if I'm bugging you, but don't make any plans for after school ok?_'

'_K_'

I walked into school a few minutes later, my phone now on silent for school, and walked up to Alice while we waited for the bell to go to homeroom. She was practically bouncing out of her skin as I walked up, and I re-shouldered my bag as I stopped a few feet in front of her.

"Hey," She said, "You going up to USC this weekend?"

"I want to," I said, "I don't know, why?"

"I wanna go, just for like Saturday though," she said and I smiled knowingly.

"And this wouldn't have anything to do with, say, Jasper right?" I said and she smiled.

"Maybe," she said and I chuckled.

"Sure, if I go," I said, "I miss him so much already."

"Carlisle?" said Alice, "Yeah, and I bet he's just as miserable without you."

"He texted me this morning," I said with a smile and Alice laughed.

"Oh, Mrs. J isn't here today," she said, "So we'll be in the cafeteria second period."

"Ok," I said as I groaned, noticing Edward making his way over.

"Hey, Bella," He said, and I couldn't help but gag, "How was your vacation?"

"Ok," I said politely, "Went to school with Emmett-"

"And she got a boyfriend, Edward," said Alice, "So keep walking."

"Boyfriend?" Edward said, as though he couldn't believe his ears, which turned red.

"Yeah," I said, I was way too nice, "Sorry."

"College guy?"

"Yeah," I said, biting my lip, wondering how fast it would spread through school, lucky Emmett didn't have contact with anyone but Alice and I from there.

"He has a motorcycle," said Alice and I blushed as Edward kind of gave a bob of his head.

"Never thought you were a settler," He mumbled as he walked away, I knew he would have some comment like that.

School passed at an annoyingly slow pace, and it was filled with useless studies, almost every other period. The day after Teacher Week as it was affectionately called was always a joke. Half the teachers in the school called in sick so they could have an extra long weekend. The freshman class was the only class that was nearly fully in attendance anyways, most, like the teachers, blew it off, while others, like myself, came so they could blow off a day in the spring. I checked my phone several times during my classes, skillfully hiding my phone in my bag or beside my leg, but there was nothing from Carlisle.

I occupied my otherwise unoccupied mind by trying to figure out why Carlisle didn't want me to make any plans with anyone after school. I asked Alice, but she couldn't figure it out either, though her thoughts were more consumed with worrying whether she should text Jasper or not. Her predicament was solved when I got a text from Jasper asking whether or not he thought it would be awkward if he texted Alice. I didn't respond, I just showed Alice the text and she started texting him.

I, however, knowing Carlisle's only classes were between noon and two on Mondays, it being his light day, waited to text him as I walked out of the building at around three. Alice and I walked out of the school I whipped out my cell phone as I opened a new message and was about to text him when Alice tapped me on the shoulder and pointed over by the street.

"Um, Bella," she said as we walked down the sidewalk with the crowd of seniors towards student parking.

"What?" I said, looking up at my phone, and stopping in my tracks.

Carlisle was sitting on his bike on the side of the street. He had on darkish sunglasses, and his helmet in his hand and a spare one on his handlebar. He smiled at me as I stood there, frozen, and I wasn't the only girl that was frozen as the whole group of us stopped to wait to be able to cross.

"He is so hot," whispered a junior girl behind me as Edward, in front of us, scoffed and I ran from the crowd, dropping my book bag on the sidewalk as I did.

Carlisle got off his bike and gave me a big hug, kissing the top of my head as he set his helmet on the seat of his bike. I pulled away enough to kiss him as Alice walked over carrying my bag and Carlisle let go, taking a step back as we formed a circle with Alice.

"Hey, Alice," He said, "Thanks for keeping it a surprise."

"Excuse me?" I said as I leaned into him, and he wrapped an arm around me.

"You needed an alibi so you could come for a ride with me," He said, "So, Jasper's meeting Alice at the mall so that we can say you're at the mall with her."

"Alice?" I said, shocked as Carlisle passed me his extra helmet, "And you're ok with this?"

"Yeah," said Alice, "It's fine, I'm not that much of a goody goody."

"We let you hang around with Jasper too much," I teased, as I felt Carlisle's soft lips press to the top of my head.

"I think I hang out with you too much," said Alice and she smiled and waved as she crossed the street to her car, "Have fun!"

Carlisle wrapped and arm around my back and slid his hand in my back pocket as he leaned up and kissed me.

"You want to get on?" he asked with his irresistible smile and I kissed him again before putting on my helmet and jumping on behind him, "Hold on tight."

With that, he slid the eye shield down and I did too before wrapping my arms around him and he took off. The feeling of the wind was exhilarating, and it was amazing to feel him in my arms. I felt the adrenalin running through my veins as he steered the bike, at a slower pace than he usually did, down the street in the general direction of the hotels. I squeezed him a little, just because I wanted to more than anything else.

He slowed as he reached a little slushy shack near the boardwalk the locals usually avoided, and I saw his reasoning behind it. It wasn't unusual for people who knew my family to be at the local one, it made sense to go to the one less occupied by people who wouldn't be in town the next week. I realized I had to let go of him and I did, as I climbed off and he did too.

He took off his helmet before gently tugging my helmet off and kissed me quickly before setting both our helmets down on the seat of his bike. He turned back around, and took my hand in his, lacing our fingers together as he led me toward the window. Once he had gotten us both a medium slush and we were sitting on a bench watching the waves, we started to talk again.

"So," I said as he wrapped an arm around me, and he sipped his slushy, "What do you have planned?"

"I was thinking we could catch a movie," He said, "Unless you have anything else you want to do."

"Can we walk down the beach a little?" I asked as I finished off my slushy, "We can still see a movie, just can we?"

"Sure," said Carlisle as we threw our empty slushy cups in the trash and he leaned down and untied his shoes.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"Can't wear shoes on a beach," he said teasingly as he set his shoes down on the bench and tucked his socks into them, "You can't feel the sand between your toes."

I laughed as I bent down and took off my shoes and put them next to his as he helped me up. He held both of my hands in his as he gazed into my eyes, smiling as my feet hit the sand.

"See?" He said, with an adorable crooked smile, and he led me off down the beach by my hand, "So, how was school?"

"Ok," I said as we walked, both of us looking down at the sand watching our shadows, "I'm kind of wondering how long it will take for Jasper and Alice to get together."

"Oh, you should have heard Emmett going off on him last night," said Carlisle as he let go of my hand to roll up the bottom of his jeans, rolling up mine as well, "It was scary, he was almost screaming at him, but then again it's understandable. Jasper has a tendency to be a little fickle with his emotions. However, he does seem to really like her. I'm glad Jasper's a pretty loyal friend, anyone else would have named me and told Emmett just so that he would get off his back. I came to his defense of course, but Rose advised me to shut up."

"Advised you?"

"Well yeah," He said chuckling as he led us towards the water and we walked in the shallow water, "She yelled at me and told me to shut the hell up actually."

I laughed as he smiled and showed off his dimples. We walked along the shore line, talking and laughing, for a few minutes before we headed back to the bench for our shoes. The sun was starting to go down and Carlisle groaned.

"What time do you usually have to be home?" He asked as he slung an arm around my shoulders.

"Before dinner, in like two hours, unless I eat wherever I am out," I said and he sighed.

"Ok," He said, kissing my ear.

"What?" I said wondering what was going on in that pretty little head of his.

"I was thinking I could take you out to dinner," he said, "But that leaves you eating two dinners. And I don't want you to get in trouble for being out too late."

"I can just tell them I ate at the mall," I said and he smiled.

"That would work," he said, as we stopped in front of a casual little Italian place.

"Italian?" I said.

"Italian," He replied as pointed to himself and led me inside.

After dinner he drove me back to the parking lot at the school so I could get my car. Alice had put my bag in the front seat through the sunroof for me. Carlisle stopped the bike right in front of my car as the sun set behind us and he kissed me all too briefly.

"You coming up this weekend?" He asked and I nodded.

"Most definitely," I said and he smiled as he fixed a piece of my hair and opened my car door for me.

"Good," He said, pressing me lightly against the side of the car and pressing his lips to mine.

His hand rested on the back on my head as he intensified it and captured all of my senses. His tongue pulled out of my mouth slowly, and he gave me a little peck on the lips before he stepped back. He caressed my cheek lightly with his hand before he turned and walked back to his bike.

"See you Friday night," He said and he was gone.

I pulled into my driveway a few minutes later, and walked into the door with a smile still on my face. Dad, Mom, and Jimmy were sitting down in the dinner table when I found them to tell them I was home.

"You look like you had fun," said dad and I nodded.

"No bags?" Mom asked.

"Naw," I said, I hadn't thought of getting anything to support being at the mall, "Didn't find anything, Alice made out like a bandit though. It was so much fun."

"That's good," said Mom and she motioned to the table, "Sit, have dinner."

"No thanks," I said as I ruffled up the top of Jimmy's head, "I got food at the mall. I think I'm going to go do homework and head to bed."

"Ok, honey," said Dad and I didn't move, so he looked at me weird.

"Would it be cool with you guys if I went up and slept over at Emmett's for the weekend?" I asked.

"What do they have a year round carnival up there?" Dad asked smiling and I shook my head.

"It's just fun hanging around with Emmett and his friends," I said, trying not to put too much emphasis on 'friends'.

"Ok," said Dad and I just about danced out of the room.


	7. His Girl

A/N: Thanks to MissytheVampire... and was originally planning this to go up tomorrow... but I'm going to PFach's signing in New York *Yays*... Read. Enjoy. Review...

Chapter Seven: His Girl

I made my way up to USC, just about to come out of my skin excited at the prospect of seeing Carlisle after not seeing him for days. While he was very good about texting me for at least a few hours every day, I still missed the crap out of him and I couldn't wait to see him again. To this cause, I found myself going almost thirty miles over the speed limit as I rushed to see him, I was rivaling Emmett's outrageous speeds.

I pulled into an empty parking space outside the condo with a wide grin on my face. No sooner had I put my car in park had Carlisle appeared at my door, with Micah and Jasper close behind him, to open my door for me. With no Emmett in sight, I figured an 'innocent' hug was okay so I jumped out of my car and threw my arms around Carlisle.

"Good thing you're here," said Micah, "Guy's been pacing around all day."

"Really, Bella," Jasper teased, "Causing so much distraction should really be a crime, poor guy."

"Shut up, Jasper," I said as Carlisle let me go, kissing me sweetly before even speaking a word.

"I missed you," He said sweetly and I smiled.

"I missed you too," I said looking around, "I take it you three skillfully sent my brother out so Carlisle and I could have a minute?"

"We may have mentioned that we were out of your favorite cereal," said Jasper mischievously.

"And we may have eaten it all just so we could say it," said Micah and I laughed as I molded into Carlisle, who leaned down and kissed my head.

"I'm so glad you're here," Carlisle whispered in my ear.

"No secrets," said Micah childishly as Jasper hit him over the head.

"Where's Alice?" He asked curiously.

"She'll be here in the morning," I said, as I felt Carlisle's lips press to my neck, "Like her parents would let her stay over here…"

"Right," said Jasper, his jaw out a little.

"No need to pout, Whitlock," said Carlisle teasingly, now standing normally, holding my hand.

"Shut it," said Jasper as Carlisle let out his charming little laugh, making me smile as he led Micah over to my pre-popped trunk, and they followed Carlisle and I inside.

"Where's she staying?" Jasper asked my pillow and old backpack in hands.

"My room," said Carlisle.

"Emmett was serious?" I asked and Carlisle nodded as Jasper went to put my stuff in the room.

"Yup," He said, taking my other hand in his, kissing them both.

"So you gave me your bed?" I said, "That's so sweet of you."

"Couldn't have you sleeping on the futon, it's lumpy," he said with a mischievous smile, eyes sparkling as he looked down at me, and he kissed my forehead, "And this way it'll be easier for you to steal one of my shirts to take home with you."

"Thanks," I said as I gazed up at him.

"Look it's Emmett!" said Micah and we jumped apart as he started laughing.

"Nice," said Carlisle sarcastically once it was clear Micah was just joking.

I placed my hands on his chest and leaned up to kiss him before heading over to the fridge for a glass of water. Emmett returned home shortly, and after he offered us a party. He was told at the grocery store, which apparently everyone went to, that there was a party down the street, at the next condo complex. Jasper and Micah were game, as usual, and I was tired, but I knew that the party would be big enough that Carlisle and I could hang out, and possibly disappear from view for a few minutes.

Emmett was completely oblivious to what was going on, it was almost laughable. Carlisle opted out of riding his motorcycle to the party, which should have been a tipoff. If he hadn't gotten that one, then he should have gotten the point to the laughter of Micah and Jasper as Micah insisted on taking the front seat, or Jasper teasing us on the way to the party.

"Knock it off, Jasper," said Emmett when we pulled in, just after Jasper sent a more deliberate poke at me.

"Just making sure you were at least listening," said Jasper as we all piled out.

"What?" Emmett asked and Jasper just shook his head.

"Nothing," Jasper breathed as he and Emmett followed Micah, Carlisle and I over towards the center of the party.

"You want something to drink, Bella?" Carlisle asked, picking up a can of my favorite soda for me.

"Thank-you," I said as I took it from him and he nodded.

"See Jasper?" said Emmett pointedly, "That's how I expect my little sister to be treated."

"Well we're not all suck ups like Carlisle," said Micah playfully and I restrained myself from hitting him over the head, which Jasper did for me.

"Leave him alone," said Jasper said and I smiled at him.

"Hey, boys," called Jessica as she walked over, "Oh hey, Bella."

"Hey," I said as Jasper put Carlisle's arm around me.

"You still staying with them?" she asked.

"She's rooming with Carlisle for the weekend," said Micah all cocky, trailing off a little to leave her imagination to do the rest.

Carlisle just smiled as he leaned over and kissed my head, this had all been planned out before, so Emmett grinned. The boys had made a show earlier about asking Emmett if Carlisle could use me to get Jessica off his tail. Emmett had reluctantly agreed, but had made a point to say what we could and could not say or do. Micah and Jasper had pretended it to be all their idea, and I had to 'reluctantly' agreed to help Carlisle out.

"Awe, Sweetie," I said, in the most annoying voice I could muster.

Jessica just glared at us as Carlisle nuzzled his nose into my neck. I smiled as Jessica scoffed and ran off. Carlisle, playing the part, took his arm off of me the second that Jessica disappeared into the crowd. Emmett burst into laughter with the rest of us as Jessica ran off to be consoled my Lauren across the party. A few seconds after that Micah and Jasper disappeared.

Emmett led me over towards a group of people, but I slipped away from that within minutes. Carlisle met up with me once I was a few feet away from Emmett and he gave Emmett a little wave so that he wouldn't worry. Carlisle led me around the building to the dancing area and spun me around the dance floor for a few songs. After that he let me bring him under an overhang. It was crowded, and there was no way anyone, especially Emmett, could see us. I brought us right to the back and sat him down in a chair.

"Mmm Bella," He said blissfully as I sat down in his lap and he kissed me sweetly, "You are truly enticing."

"Will you be joining me in your room this evening?" I asked, running my hands through his hair as he smiled.

"Bella, I'd love to," He said, "But wouldn't that be more than a little risky with Emmett in the next room?"

"I guess," I said, kissing his jaw and then sighing, "Mostly I just wanna cuddle."

"Maybe then," He said, "Depending on how deep Emmett sleeps."

"Nothing…"

"That you don't want to do with me, Bella," He said, "I've held out this long, I can wait until you're ready."

"Wait," I said, "You've never…"

"Nope," He said, "And I'm not gonna lie I've had quite a few girlfriends, but none in the past three years."

"Seriously?"

"You better believe it, Bella," said Micah as he leaned against the wall behind us, "And does this mean our little golden boy is finally going to…"

"Not yet," said Carlisle, looking up at me adoringly.

"How did you find us?" I asked and Micah shrugged.

"I watched you guys leave the dance floor," He said, sipping his beer, "I came over to warn you that Emmett was looking for you two, he wants to get going. He never wants to stay long at these things when Rose isn't here."

"Can't say I blame him," said Carlisle as I got up and he stood too, "My girl being here definitely improved things."

"Your girl?" I asked with a smug smile and he smiled too.

"My one and only," He said, leaning down and kissing me quickly before we put a proper distance between us.

"And not that either of you are paying attention, but I think Jasper's broken," said Micah, "He's not nearly as much fun."

"We're paying attention to you, Micah," I said.

"He likes Alice, that's all," said Carlisle, "One girl might be good for him."

"Eh," said Micah, "No offense, but I don't know about that."

"We'll see what happens when you get a girl," said Carlisle as Jasper appeared at his shoulder.

"What's up?" He asked and I rounded on him, Carlisle being there gave me confidence that I otherwise wouldn't have.

"When are you going to ask Alice out?" I asked curiously.

"Haven't figured it out yet," He admitted and I smiled.

"Knew it."

"Not that easy to guess," Micah pointed out a little bitterly.

"You'll find someone, Micah," I said reassuringly and he nodded.

"Eventually," He said as I felt Carlisle's hand fall onto the small of my back, then disappear again as Emmett turned up.

"You all ready to go?" He asked and I nodded as the boys all mumbled their agreement, and we let Emmett lead the way out of the party, back to the car.

We got back to the condo and I collapsed onto Carlisle's bed. As per my request, he hadn't changed the sheets before I came so I was laying in a field that smelt perfectly like my Carlisle. I discarded the pajamas I had packed with me and grabbed a t-shirt off his dresser and a pair of flannel pants from his drawer. Emmett never checked on me at night, so I was perfectly alone once I had closed the door.

I laid there staring up at Carlisle's ceiling, completely content just lying in his scent. I pulled the covers up to my chin as I cuddled into them, leaving the bedside light on just in case Carlisle thought he could sneak in. I drifted off a few seconds after my head hit the pillow, exhausted from the week.

"Bella," I heard his sweet voice whisper, his interruption to my dreams was welcomed.

"Carlisle?" I asked sleepily as he smiled.

"Mind if I crawl in for a few minutes, beautiful?" He asked and I shook my head violently, throwing up the covers for him to get in next to me.

"I see you didn't waste any time picking out things to take home with you," He said sweetly, kissing my temple as he wrapped me gently in his muscular arms.

"Mmm," I smiled as I cuddled into his firm chest.

"I missed you, Bella," He said tugging me a little tighter.

"I missed you too," I whispered back before I fell asleep, perfectly content in his arms.

I smiled as I cuddled into his chest and fell back to sleep for a few hours. I woke up to Carlisle kissing my cheek sweetly.

"What a nice way to wake up," I commented and he smiled.

"It's early still," He whispered, "I should get back to the futon."

"I don't want you to," I whispered and he smiled as he kissed my hairline again, and he was silently pondering something for a few minutes before he spoke.

"I got an idea," He said as he hopped agilely right out of the bed and I grabbed his arm before he could get too far.

"A plan that doesn't include you leaving me here?" I asked and he nodded.

"Be right back," He replied simply and I let go of his arm.

He went out into the kitchen, leaving my door open for the few minutes he was gone, returning carrying his sneakers. He dropped his sneakers by the dresser and closed the door carefully behind himself. He slid right back into bed with me. Pulling be gently against him in a tight cuddle.

"You're cold," I commented and he chuckled as he pulled the covers up tighter around us.

"That's what happens when you get out of bed in the morning," He replied with a smile, "Is that better?"

"Yeah," I said as I leaned up and kissed he side of his jaw, "What was your brilliant idea?"

"I left Emmett a note," said Carlisle, "I went for a jog as far as he's concerned and then I'll go get in the shower once he leaves to go pick Rosalie up,"

"Rosalie's coming?" I asked sleepily.

"Mmhmm," He said and I smiled.

"Should be an entertaining day," I commented in a yawn and Carlisle chuckled, but apparently he understood.

"Should be," He said and I looked up at him, he still had deep circles under his eyes, and I imagined I did too, "Sleep, beautiful, I'll wake you up before your friend gets here."


	8. Routines

A/N: Ok I'm still smiling after meeting PFach yesterday... I gotta hug :) ... so I figured I'd update... thanks to MissyTheVampire... Read. Enjoy. Review...

Chapter Eight: Routines

As time passed we all started falling into routine. I went up Friday and stayed the weekend in Carlisle's room, who, ever the gentleman, wouldn't let me sleep on the futon. This was something we could compromise on because Emmett was totally zonked most Friday nights so Carlisle would just wait for him to go to bed then share his bed with me. On Saturday Alice would arrive at some ungodly hour and wake us up. By then Emmett was already off picking up Rosalie, so Carlisle would make the two of us breakfast before Jasper and Micah came crashing through the door. Jasper and Alice would pretend they weren't dating, even though Carlisle and Micah teased them mercilessly. Then, Emmett would get back with Rosalie and Carlisle and I, having been attached at the mouth for the majority of the morning, spring apart from each other for the day to pretend to be just friends.

Carlisle and I had agreed very early on, like in the first two weeks of our relationship, that if we wanted us to last, which we both did, we would have to be able to see each other more than just two days a week. Carlisle's morning classes were out by noon on Wednesdays and his night class didn't start until eight, so every Wednesday afternoon he came down to spend time with me away from Emmett. He drove down on his bike and picked me right up from school, we went to the library when I had extensive amounts of homework, and he either helped me or watched me study. Though, most of the time we went off somewhere to hang out or talk or see a movie. It soon became very common knowledge that I was dating a college guy, as everyone and some of the freshman's mothers saw him picking me up. Luckily my family wasn't friends with any of the freshman's families and the older kids knew to keep it quiet, or figured my parents already knew.

"Bella," said Mr. Oliver a few minutes after he announced that he was giving us the last few minutes of class to work on homework or talk, "Looks like somebody's early."

Mr. Oliver gestured with his head out the window where I could see Carlisle waiting for me by the curb. Mr. Oliver was one of the younger teachers in the school, and was most definitely one that got involved in his students' lives. He always knew who was with who and what was going on between the different cliques. Everyone loved him.

The other people in the class chuckled, well other than Edward who was sitting in the back, as I looked. He was sitting on his immobile bike, he had it parked and his helmet was hanging off the handlebars, mine was sitting on my portion of the seat. His hair was slightly messed up from the helmet, but it suited him and he smiled as he realized I was looking out the window at him.

"Seems like a keeper," Mr. Oliver commented, "He's here every Wednesday without fail. How'd you meet him?"

"He's Em's roommate," I said and nodded, "And Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, lives next door to them, we spend our weekends up there with them, they're at USC."

"Jasper-is-not-my-boyfriend," said Alice, clearly annoyed, "We're just friends."

"Just friends like Carlisle and I are friends."

"Emmett actually believes that," said Alice and I shrugged.

"Emmett doesn't know?" Mr. Oliver asked, I was now aware that most of the class was listening in, but it didn't matter because no one really cared.

"You kidding?" I said, "Emmett would destroy Carlisle."

"I don't know," said Mr. Oliver, peaking out the window at Carlisle, "I wouldn't pick a fight with that guy."

"It's the motorcycle that throws it off," I said, "He's totally sweet, softer than a bunny."

"Good to know," said Mr. Oliver, "How does Emmett not know though? I mean, everyone sees how he looks at you. Did Emmett go blind or something?"

"Micah was saying that just last weekend," said Alice as I blushed, "But Jasper says Emmett just doesn't want to see it. His subconscious is protecting him."

"Interesting theory," said Mr. Oliver, "But what's up with you and Jasper?"

"Fine," said Alice exasperated, I had been hounding her about him all week, "We're dating, ok? We're announcing it to everyone Saturday, and then he's coming to meet my parents for lunch on Sunday. See we're not as scared of big bad old Emmett as you and Carlisle are."

"You're not Emmett's sister," I pointed out and she rolled her eyes, "And Jasper isn't Emmett's rusty trusty best friend, he's Em's friend, but not his best friend."

"So?" said Alice, "You know it's going to be worse the longer you wait."

"So?" I replied, "I like it the way things are."

"You like hiding from Emmett?" She asked skeptically, "And you like not being able to bring Carlisle home for dinner?"

I didn't answer her.

"How long have you and Carlisle been dating?" Mr. Oliver asked.

"Three months this weekend," I replied, looking back out the window to Carlisle, he was leaning against his bike now.

"You two serious?" He asked and I shrugged, I didn't really know how to answer that one, "If you're serious about him, you should tell the family."

"I'll talk to him about it," I said, "But knowing Carlisle he'll leave it up to me."

"So decide," said Mr. Oliver shrugging as the bell rang, "Alice is right, it'll be worse the longer you wait."

I ran quickly to my locker, dropping off the unnecessary books before running out the door. I ran right out the door and didn't stop until I was in Carlisle's arms. I hugged him tight before letting go just so I could get up on my tiptoes and kiss him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he smiled down at me as I pulled away.

"I missed you too," He said, giving me a gentle peck on the lips and I sighed, "Long day?"

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" I asked, the conversation with Mr. Oliver and Alice still reeling in my head.

"Sure," He said nervously as he let go of me, "Everything ok?"

"I promise, not breaking up with you," I said as I realized the words that I had just used and his gorgeous smile returned.

"Ok," He said, peeling his jacket off and handing it to me.

"What?" I asked.

"It's not so warm anymore," He said as he helped me into the Jacket, "You'll freeze in just a sweater."

"It's warm out," I commented.

"Not with the wind chill on a bike," He said, zipping me up carefully, then handing me my helmet.

"But what about you?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I'll be fine," He said, "Just don't tell my mother that I'm riding this thing without a leather jacket. It was one of the rules she set when I said I was going to get one."

"Ok," I said and I hopped on the bike with him.

He rode slowly, like he always did when I was on the back, and brought me right to a neighboring town's park. It was deserted except for a few kids and their moms. Carlisle parked the bike and helped me off, taking off my helmet for me, kissing me as he set it on the back seat. He took my hand and led me through the park, stopping when we got far enough in that we were out of sight the of all the kids and their moms. He didn't let go of my hand even as he sat down on the bench and I took the cue to sit next to him.

"Now what did you want to talk about?" Carlisle asked, kissing the back of my hand that was intertwined with his, turning to openly face me on the bench.

"I… want to come clean about us," I said as he started to play with my hair with his free hand.

"Ok," He said indifferently and I wonder if he heard me.

"Seriously?" I asked as he nodded, still running his hands through my hair.

"Yup," He said, "I was just thinking it was about time we did too. Actually I was thinking that I while ago, but I figured I'd wait for you to say something."

"I'm not going to be able to come up every weekend once my parents know," I said and he nodded, "And when I do Emmett's not going to let me sleep in your bed."

"It's ok, I'll come down to see you," He said with a smile, "Every weekend… It's just…"

"What?" I asked and he smiled.

"Can we hold off on telling your parents or anyone until after this weekend?" He asked and I gave him a quizzical brow, "My mom's coming up Friday night with her boyfriend and my little sister to drop off my car. Mom doesn't like the idea of me riding my bike in the winter, even if there isn't really any ice. But, I'd rather your parents have the first impression of me riding up in a Mercedes rather than my bike."

"Ok," I said with a smile and he chuckled.

"Sunday then?" He prompted, "We'll tell your parents before we tell Emmett?"

"Sounds good," I said and he smiled as he leaned over and kissed me.

"I love you," He said as he pulled away and I saw the panic rush across his face. I smiled and the panic seemed to disappear.

"I love you too," I said, putting my hand on the back of his neck, "I think I have for a little while now."

He grinned as he leaned in and kissed me again.

"Do I get to meet your mom, and Krista too?" I asked excitedly and he nodded.

"If you want to," He said. "We can send Emmett out for a few minutes or we could not, mom already knows."

"You told your mom?"

"I'd like to see anybody try and keep a secret from that woman," said Carlisle and I chuckled as Carlisle kissed my cheek, "Is it bad that I'm more concerned about Emmett's reaction then your parents?"

"Yes," I told him, "My mom's going to flip."

"Oh yeah," He said sarcastically, "That makes me feel a lot better."

"Dad's not as over protective as mom, but I'm not sure that he'll be so happy either," I said and Carlisle nodded appreciatively.

"I think we should tell Emmett at the same time," said Carlisle and I nodded, seeing the sense in his proposal.

"How about we get Emmett and you invited to lunch on Sunday," I offered, "That's what Alice and Jasper are doing."

"Oh?" said Carlisle, "They're finally going to admit it?"

"Yup," I said with a smile.

"So Jasper and I can join the 'Em hates us' club together," said Carlisle with a light tone and I rolled my eyes.

"He'll hate you even more if you start calling him Em," I said and Carlisle smiled, "Only Rosalie and I can get away with that."

"Wonder why," said Carlisle sarcastically and I smiled playfully.

"I love you," I said, "And if my family hates you they'll just have to deal."

He smiled a little at my sentiment, and I kissed the side of his jaw.

"I'm not letting them run you off," I told him and he gave me a crooked smile.

"Who said they would be able to run me off?"


	9. Parents

A/N: Hey all...now finally at Chapter Nine we're getting into it a little... Thanks Missy!... Read. Enjoy. Review...

Chapter Nine: Parents

Carlisle's family was much more complex than most people knew. His mother was originally dating Carlisle's uncle, his father's little brother, Jack, when they were teenagers. Then, eventually she began to date Carlisle's father Marcus when she was a little older. They were married when she was eighteen, and that was something I, eighteen myself now, couldn't even imagine. They had Carlisle three years into their marriage, and they were happy. Then, when Carlisle was seven, Marcus died of lung cancer.

Apparently, when Marcus died Carlisle inherited millions. Technically it was supposed to go to his mother, but she gave it all to him, saying that he could use it when he was older, but she wanted to work. She wanted all of Carlisle's father's money to go to him. They already had a house, and anything they could need, she just kept them afloat.

Carlisle's mom met Steve when Carlisle was fourteen. Carlisle had told his mother then that he didn't want her dating. When Carlisle had told me all of this he had made an effort to tell me that he wasn't the best kid when he was that age. He told me he had a lot of regret about that time period, and he wished he had given his mother a lot less grief. He was angry and bitter kid, and I couldn't say I really blamed him. He had also mentioned that he had grown up next to Jasper and they had caused a lot of trouble together. Though they calmed down around seventeen, and Steve had stuck around in the background.

Soon after Carlisle and Jasper, the neighbor kid that almost lived at their house, calmed down, his mother started to date Steve, and very quickly had Krista. Carlisle told me he still never quite saw eye to eye with Steve, but he tolerated him. Carlisle told me he still avoided him as much as he could, but he made his mom happy again that was what mattered really. Even if he hated him.

I still had a very tough time imagining Carlisle as the hell raiser that he had described, and especially with his friend being Jasper, but it wasn't impossible. It was weird knowing that my now perfect and flawless boyfriend had had such a dark side, and I knew he still did, but he balanced it well. He dealt with it a little at a time so that the pain was manageable. He didn't deal with losing his dad when he was little, but he was now. He had shown me a picture of his father a little while ago, Carlisle was the perfect image of him.

Friday night I met Carlisle's mother as planned, and it went off without a hitch. I was actually quite proud of just how much she seemed to like me in our brief meeting. Jasper was even surprised that she liked me so much, as he devoured the goodies she had brought for Carlisle to share with everyone.

We spent what could be considered a quiet few days at USC, and before I knew it I was leading the train of cars back to Long Beach. Carlisle was in his Mercedes behind me, his mother had dropped it off for him when she and Steve came for the bike. I realized now why Carlisle allowed her to take it around the winter time. She was an excessive worrier, and he made her worry so much when he was younger that he wanted to make it as easy as possible on her now, it made sense.

Emmett wasn't too far behind Carlisle, and I was just about as nervous as a horse outside a glue factory. I pulled into the driveway and Carlisle made a point of parking next to me, I was just glad to see Emmett pulling in behind me, not blocking Carlisle in. I had a feeling he might have to escape later. I was almost shaking as I got out of the car and Carlisle looked over at me with an expression of forced calm.

"It'll be fine, Bella," He said before Emmett got out of his car, then again it really didn't matter if he heard us now, "Why are you so nervous?"

"Do I have to list _all _the reasons?" I asked as Emmett got out of his car and Carlisle chuckled as Emmett shut his door and we headed towards the house.

I was dragging my feet the entire way into the house, and into the kitchen where mom had the table set up for lunch. The food smelled delicious, but I couldn't even think about that as I sat down between Carlisle and my father, they would need the distance. Though, I couldn't do anything about Emmett sitting on his other side.

I looked around nervously, Carlisle and I had agreed that it would be best to tell them shortly after arriving, but I wasn't so sure that was the best idea right now. Dad seemed in a good mood though, which was good. I looked over to Carlisle and I could tell he was even more worried than I was, now that he was face to face with my father. He kept his head down for the first few minutes, then looked over at me. His face lightened the minute he did, and he took a deep breath before opening his mouth.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan?" He said, I could tell he was trying to keep his voice even, and I instinctively gave him a warm smile, which calmed him enough so that he could continue, now that he had their attention, "I'd like to come clean about… something."

"We're all ears, Carlisle," My mom said, Carlisle had made an instant good side impression with mom, Emmett looked up at him curiously.

"I um.. well," He said, and I realized that under Emmett's eye his nerves returned, and he blurted out, "Bella and I… We're in love."

My hand flew to his where it rested on the table as all the faces around the table let what Carlisle said sink in. I darted a glance up at Carlisle's face convinced any moment he would just stand up and leave before the shouting, figuring I wasn't worth it. He squeezed my hand slightly as if he could read my mind, and I realized that his feet were planted firmly on the ground, both figuratively and literally. Dad was the first one to find his voice.

"Jimmy," He said, "Go watch _Toy Story_."

Jimmy's eyes lit up, he had never been told he was able to leave the table to watch his favorite movie. He jumped down from his chair and ran into the other room. Immediately the atmosphere in the room changed. Emmett and Dad, as expected were glaring at Carlisle, and I just blushed lightly, but stood my ground, clutching Carlisle's hand.

"When did this happen?" Emmett was the first to speak once they were free too.

"Emmett," Mom interjected.

"No," said Dad, he was angry not even bothering to hide it, "Please, I'm curious."

"We've been together since September," I said, "We didn't want to upset anyone if it wasn't going to go anywhere."

"And it's going to go somewhere?!" Emmett almost yelled.

"Mind out of the gutter, Emmett," I said harshly, "I just meant that we were getting serious and we thought we should come into the clear."

"Which was the right thing to do," My mom said supportively and Emmett and Dad glowered over at her.

"You're ok with this?!" Dad said and Mom shrugged.

"Well sure, I wish they had told us earlier, but really who can blame them for not wanting to?" She said, and I was shocked that mom was sticking up for us, "Especially with Emmett being Carlisle's best friend. You must really love Bella to risk losing Emmett."

"I do," said Carlisle, looking over at me lovingly, "She's made me realize that I can be happy, if I want."

"Well, ya know?" said Emmett getting to his feet and letting the table and chair slam around, "I think I want my depressing to be around friend back. I should have realized something was up when you started smiling."

"Emmett!" I said, enraged as he stormed out of the kitchen and I jumped to my feet angrily.

"Bella, calm down, sweetheart," said Carlisle soothingly, "He took that better than I thought he would."

"How so?" I asked as I sank back down next to him, and his eyes told me he'd rather tell me later.

"How did this happen?" Dad asked, the spoon in his hand was in danger of being snapped in half.

"Well," said Carlisle taking a deep breath, "It was almost instant, for me anyways.."

"He saved me from a drunken guy at a party the first night," I said, then dove into the story of that first week.

"Ok," said Mom, as Dad set his spoon down, "But you can't possibly be maintaining a relationship on the weekends alone."

"No, ma'am," said Carlisle, and I prayed that he'd have enough sense to leave the motorcycle out of his explanation, "I've been coming down after my classes on Wednesdays and we've been hanging out around after Bella gets out of school. Sometimes bringing Alice and Jasper along."

"Alice knew? And she didn't tell us?" Dad asked, he had long since considered Alice to be a perfect Angel.

"I think I've rubbed off on her to the point where she's just as bad as I am," I said and Carlisle chuckled.

"Bella, we're talking about the same Alice here, right?" Carlisle hadn't really gotten to know Alice before she and I started acting exactly the same.

"Yeah," I told him before turning back to dad, "She's dating Jasper."

"Who's Jasper?" Dad asked in a voice that said that he almost didn't want to know.

"Emmett and I's neighbor," said Carlisle politely, "I have a feeling I'll be crashing on his and Micah's couch for a couple days."

"Do Alice's parents know?" Mom asked and I nodded.

"They're over there telling them right now," I said and Charlie snorted.

"Carlisle, I don't like this," said Charlie, "But I realize that I don't have much of a voice in Bella's choice in men. Though, I can admit that she could do much worse. I can see that you really care for Bella, but I expect you to be respectful."

"Of course, sir," said Carlisle and Charlie looked at him angrily, he hated it when he was called sir, even if it was supposed to be out of respect.

"Don't call me sir," Dad grunted and Carlisle looked scared, I was just glad that dad had stopped yelling, I gave Carlisle's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Carlisle looked over at me, he was terrified. I just gave him a reassuring smile, I wanted to tell him he was doing well, but I figured that could wait until after mom and dad were done asking questions. I looked over at mom, who was smiling, she had been watching Carlisle and I interact. I looked back at dad, who also had been watching, but he looked a lot less pleased.

"What are you in school for, Carlisle?" Dad asked after a long, more than awkward silence.

"Pre-med," Carlisle said and Charlie nodded.

"You're gonna be a doctor, Carlisle?" Mom asked and Carlisle nodded.

"That's the plan," He said as mom nodded appreciatively.

We sat in the most uncomfortable silence that I had ever witnessed while dad returned to his meal. I swallowed nervously as I looked around the table and mom returned to her own food. Carlisle and I followed their lead, and I sincerely hoped that Carlisle would grow on them the more he was around. Our hands slid off the table, and dad's head popped up, Carlisle froze. He was so scared, I couldn't help but not mentally that he was in fact very cute when he was terrified.

Eventually dad left the table, still silent and scary. Mom nodded to us, letting us know that we could leave the table now. I let go of his hand before standing up, and leading him back out into the living room. Dad was sitting on the couch with Jimmy, watching the baseball game and we crossed the room silently and slipped out the front door.

"Yikes," said Carlisle as soon as we were out in the driveway, I noticed Emmett's car was already gone, he must've headed back already.

"I'm sorry," I said as he wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead.

"Don't be, we had to get it over with," He said, and I nodded.

"I love you," I said and he leaned down and kissed me again.

"I love you too," He said.

"I think you just proved that," I said and he smiled.

"I hope so," He said and I hugged him tight before letting go, letting him just hold me close.

"You should head back," I said, "Call me when you get there, let me know Emmett got back safe?"

"Of course," He said, kissing my temple, "See you Tuesday? My afternoon class was cancelled, so I can come down."

"Can't promise they'll let you in," I said with a sigh.

"Well, then we'll go somewhere else," He said with a smile, "I love you."

"Love you."

"I'll call you."


	10. Fallout

A/N: Hey all.. ok so I am a little ahead in chapters for this story... but I just started writing one of two chapters written in Carlisle's POV... I'm thinking they'll be chapters 15 and 16 with 19 full chapters plus a probably extended epilogue... thanks to MissytheVampire... this is kind of a fluffy chapter.... Read. Enjoy. Review...

Chapter Ten: Fallout 

I lounged on the couch Tuesday afternoon with Carlisle while we watched TV. This seemed to be the most normal day that we had spent together, and I was happy. Usually we were running around town trying to figure out where we could go and not be seen. Now, in the comfort of my own family room with Carlisle's arms around me we were watching a meaningless sitcom.

Mom had, to Carlisle and I's surprise, arranged for Jimmy to have a play date up the street when she found out Carlisle was coming down for the afternoon. She was now giving us privacy, she had gone into the library and hadn't come out since Carlisle had arrived. I had a feeling if dad was home he'd be sitting in the chair, watching us like he was stalking prey. Luckily he hadn't even known that Carlisle was coming down.

"How's Emmett?" I asked, I had tried calling him but he hadn't picked up.

"Haven't a clue, I got back to the condo and Jasper and Micah already had most of my stuff in their condo waiting for me," said Carlisle playing with my hair absentmindedly , "I've been staying there since. I figured there wouldn't be any harm in letting him calm down."

"I'm sorry," I said, shutting off the TV with the remote and turning to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"He'll come around," Carlisle said reassuringly, "At least he'll talk to you again soon, you're his sister. I on the other hand…"

"You are his best friend, he'll warm up to the idea," I said and Carlisle chuckled.

"Hopefully," He said under his breath before adding, "You wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure," I said as we stood up.

I called down the hall to mom that we were going for a ride and then we went out the front door into the beautiful December day, it was about seventy-five degrees. I stopped on the front step, and Carlisle didn't. I was momentarily looking for Carlisle's bike, completely forgetting that it was at his mother's house for the winter. Carlisle stopped at the bottom of the three steps, our hands were still laced together, our arms outstretched over the steps.

"Yeah, Mercedes," said Carlisle realizing my pause, "It takes a while to get used to. I don't even know how many times I've grabbed my helmet on the way out of the condo in the past couple days."

I laughed as control of my feet returned to me and I followed him over to the car. I hoped into the front seat and noticed that his helmet was sitting on the back seat. I chuckled a little as Carlisle got settled in the driver's seat and took my hand. He kissed the back of my hand and then backed perfectly out of the driveway and down the street.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked and I shrugged.

He smiled and drove randomly, in the general direction of the beach. We drove for about an hour and got thoroughly lost. He finally stopped the car near a rocky portion of the shoreline. I looked out the windshield and saw a rocky and treacherous looking path down to a small cove down the bottom. It was low tide so the water was far out, and I was sure that when it was high tide the little spot of sand would be gone.

"C'mon," He said as he hopped out of the car.

"Do you even know where we are?" I asked as I got out of my side and followed him back to the trunk.

"Sometimes you have to be lost to find the best places," He said rifling through his trunk and pulling out an old blanket, "I can't even remember how many great places I've found while entirely lost."

I just laughed at him as he rolled up the blanket and put it under his arm, offering me his other hand. I took it and he lead me down the rocks. He went first, testing out each step before I took it. We got to the bottom and I noticed that there was a lot more land than I had originally guessed. I explored over near a cave while Carlisle set the blanket down. I came out of a small cave and he was sitting on the blanket, watching the waves.

I walked over and sat down next to him, we were in complete isolation and it was nice. The rocks hid us from the sight of anyone, including where we had parked. Carlisle put and arm around my lower back and kissed the side of my neck.

"You know, even if Emmett hates me forever, this moment, right here with you, makes it worth it," He said sweetly and I fell back on the blanket, sighing contently.

He laid down beside me and brought me into his arms. I sighed into his chest and he held me a little closer. I looked up at his face and smiled as I saw that he was looking down at me, his eyes perfectly jaded with love. His gorgeous smile blinded me momentarily before I kissed the center of his neck.

I flipped us around so that I was straddling him and leaned down to kiss his lips. His hands came from beside him and rested on my hips as I then kissed down his jaw back to his neck. As I reached the base of his neck he sat up a little so that I could help him pull his t-shirt over his head and we discarded it to the side.

"Bella," He whispered as I leant down and kissed a line across his shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Later I laid on the blanket, cuddled against Carlisle with my head comfortably on his chest. I was dressed comfortably in his shirt and my jeans, whereas he was shirtless, per my request. I looked out at the waves as they crashed on shore as Carlisle played curiously with my hair. I felt his lips press to the top of my head as I started to notice the tide was coming in, we'd be ok for a little while longer though.

"I didn't come down for that," He clarified and I turned my head around to look up at him.

"I know," I told him, propped myself up on my hands so that I could reach his lips.

"Good," He said with a smile as I pulled away, and I could tell he wanted to say something.

"Out with it."

"Alright," He said, "Mom and Steve are taking Krista up to Michigan with them for the holidays. To visit Steve's family."

"Oh?" I said, not sure where he was going.

"They want me to go too," He added and I nodded, realizing the relevance.

"Do you want to go?" I asked and he shook his head.

"But Christmas without Mom and Krista?" He said, "I wouldn't want to be alone either. It's just Steve's family's really welcoming to me, and I just don't…"

"You wouldn't be alone, if you stayed," I said, "We could figure something out."

"I thought we might," He said, kissing my forehead, "We should probably get back before it gets dark."

"Mmm?" I groaned and he chuckled, reaching for my shirt and handing it to me.

"Here," He said, "Let's get back into our own clothes, and then I'll carry you back up the rocks. Deal?"

"Ok," I said reluctantly and he chuckled adorably.

We pulled back into my driveway a little while later, and Jimmy ran out the front door. Carlisle smiled as he hopped out and Jimmy ran straight over to him. Carlisle picked him right up and flipped him around a little and Jimmy chuckled before Carlisle set him safely back down on the ground, and took my hand. He kissed the side of my face as mom came out the door.

"Oh, hey kids," said Mom, as she walked over, "I'm about to start dinner, Carlisle are you staying for dinner? You're welcome to if you want."

"I'd love to," said Carlisle, "But I should get back, early classes in the morning."

"Ok," said Mom, smiling kindly at Carlisle as she scooped Jimmy up and Dad pulled into the driveway.

"Bye," said Carlisle hastily, kissing my temple.

"Hey!" I said whipping around and holding his face in my hands and kissing him straight on the mouth, "I love you."

"Love you too," He said, kissing me briefly, "I'll call you later."

"Better," I said and he chuckled as I fisted his shirt and his hands came up to mine.

"I will," he said, kissing my nose as I let go of him and he smiled as he headed back over to his car.

He pulled the Mercedes out of the driveway, perfectly avoiding Dad's car as he got out of it and tooted twice before driving off. I took Jimmy from mom and watched dad wearily as he walked over.

"I didn't know the boy was coming over today," said Dad good-naturedly as he walked over.

"Yeah," I mumbled, adjusting Jimmy on my hip, "I think he's coming down tomorrow. Emmett's still not talking to either of us, not that we blame him. Carlisle's sleeping at Jasper and Micah's."

"He'll come around," said Dad, "Don't worry kiddo. I'm just glad I only have one daughter, I don't know that I would be able to get through more than one boyfriend at a time."

"Yeah," I said as I handed him Jimmy.

"Where'd you two go?" Mom asked, "You were gone for hours."

"We went down to the beach," I said, not technically lying but I knew they were thinking the public beach with the board walk.

"Did you have fun?" Dad asked and I nodded.

"Lots," I said, turning towards the house, "See you at dinner."

I walked through the house and flopped down on my bed. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and flipped it open to text Emmett.

_Hey_

I didn't expect him to reply, and he didn't. I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling, skipping dinner, I wasn't hungry. I was still staring at the ceiling when Carlisle called.

"Hey," He said, "Your brother let me back in."

"Good, but all a sudden he's my brother?" I asked and he laughed, "Is he talking to you?"

"No," said Carlisle as if that were a stupid question, "You have any luck?"

"I texted him, he didn't text me back," I said and Carlisle grunted his comprehension.

"I'm sorry," said Carlisle with a long sigh.

"Not your fault," I said,

"Yes it is," said Carlisle and I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see the action.

"I love you," I said, "And you're completely worth it. Besides, if he let you back in that means his anger has subsided a little.

"I love you too," He replied still with a sigh, "See you tomorrow?"

"Ok, just meet me at the house, ok?"

"Ok, good night beautiful," said Carlisle and I smiled.

"Good night."


	11. Under Supervision

A/N: So I figured I'd post this chapter now...seeing as I have to write a Research Paper later... ick... but it'll be much better if I have some new reviews to make me smile...Thanks Missy! Read. Enjoy. Review....

Chapter Eleven: Under Supervision

I was so excited, as soon as I got home I did my homework so that I wouldn't have to worry about it later. I sat with Jimmy on the couch watching Tarzan, his new favorite. I was just relieved that I wasn't watching Toy Story again. I sat on the edge of the couch, Jimmy on my lap, and I was totally on edge. I was such a wreck and I understood what Micah and Jasper had been saying about Carlisle being on edge all day when I was coming. I tried to watch the cartoon, but I couldn't.

Mom was making dinner for everyone and I was just about bouncing with excitement. I heard doors close and set Jimmy on the seat next to me before jumping to my feet. I ran across the room and peered out through the window, smiling wide as I saw Carlisle and Emmett getting out of their cars. I bolted out the door and ran across the grass, flinging myself into Carlisle's waiting arms.

"Hello, Beautiful," He said and I looked up at him as he beamed down at me, his arms just as much around me as my arms were around him.

"I missed you," I said as I leaned up and kissed him.

"Mm, missed you too," He said as he pulled his face away from mine, his hand gently caressing my cheek.

"I love you," I said and he kissed me again softly.

"Guys," Emmett said, I could tell he was trying not to sound angry, but he was.

"I love you too," said Carlisle as he kissed my hairline, took my hand and the three of us headed towards the front door.

"Ahem," said Emmett before adding sarcastically, "Love you too, sis, it's nice to be home. I missed you too."

"Oh, Em," I said giving him a quick hug while Carlisle opened the door for us.

"Hey, Bella," said Carlisle as he took my hand again, "I want to take you to dinner tonight, would that be ok?"

"Mom already started dinner," I said and his face dropped, "Lunch tomorrow?"

"Sounds good," said Carlisle with a little smile as he leaned down and kissed me again, briefly.

"This is going to be a fun Winter Break," Emmett said pointedly and Carlisle chuckled, "And I thought we were all hanging out tomorrow."

"He's been here less than five minutes and you two are already fighting over him," Mom said as she walked over, Jimmy behind her, well until he saw Emmett and jumped into his arms.

"Thank you, Mrs. Swan," Carlisle said politely as he gave my hand a little squeeze.

"Especially because the poor kid can't win either way," said mom with a small smile, and I was glad at least she liked Carlisle, "And it would be fine if you want to take Bella to dinner tonight."

"Nope, not if you're already cooking," said Carlisle charmingly, oh yeah that was why mom adored him, "I haven't had a home cooked meal in forever. What's on the menu?"

"Ravioli," She said and Carlisle smiled.

"Sounds delicious," said Carlisle as Emmett set Jimmy back down and he went and hugged Carlisle's leg.

"Jimmy, sweetie," said Mom as she headed back to the kitchen, "Come with mommy, Bella and Emmett show Carlisle to the guest room then wash up for dinner please? Your father should be home soon."

"Okay," Emmett called and he motioned for Carlisle and I to follow him down the hall.

The guest room was strategically placed right at the top of the stairs. It was the first room on the right while Emmett's room was straight ahead. Jimmy's room was then to the left of Emmett's with mine down the end after that. Mom and Dad were in the room across the hall from Jimmy. It was almost as if my parents had planned this since I was little, in the fact that Carlisle would have to sneak by everyone's room if he wanted to come to me in the night.

"Here you are," I said as Emmett opened the door for him and Carlisle looked down the hall to the open door to my room, Emmett cleared his throat.

"Can you not plot out how you're going to get into bed with my sister while I'm right here?" Emmett asked angrily, he didn't like a thing about this situation.

"I'm not plotting anything," said Carlisle innocently as he walked into his room and dropped his backpack down on the bed and Emmett headed down the hall into his own room.

He looked around the room and smiled as he saw me leaning on the door frame. He ran across the room and his arms slipped down around me. He tilted his head down with a perfect smile, kissing my forehead before catching my lips. He pulled away just before I thought my brain was going to explode, and then he had to help hold me up, and he chuckled.

"Love you," He whispered as he straightened me out.

"Do you have more bags?" I asked and he nodded.

"They're out in the car," He said.

"Carlisle, Emmett!" Mom called, "Dinner is served! Bella can you help wash Jimmy up for dinner?"

"Yup!" I called as Carlisle kissed me softly.

"One for the road," He said adorably as Emmett appeared in the hall behind us.

"C'mon," He said, "And I'd watch out, Dad's home."

I went up on my tiptoes and kissed Carlisle's cheek before running down the stairs. I pried Jimmy away from the end credits of Tarzan and brought him over to the bathroom to wash up. Dad was already in there, washing up from work. He remained silent as I entered and I was thankful. Dad had the same attitude Emmett had on my dating Carlisle, 'I'm not happy about it, but there isn't much I can do about it.' I helped Jimmy wash his hands and face before carrying him into the kitchen. I sat him in his chair next to Emmett before I sat down on Carlisle's right side.

He took my hand in his where it fit so perfectly and kissed the back of my hand before setting them both on the table. Mom smiled over at us, as did Jimmy, but he didn't really know what was going on. Dad walked in and took his seat at the head of the table. Emmett immediately started to serve himself. Jimmy was studying Carlisle and I for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Are you two going to have a baby?" He asked curiously.

The second he did I knew my eyes had expanded to about eight times their normal size. I looked at Carlisle and he looked mortified, but I was a little relieved to see it was because Dad had a forked ravioli halfway to his mouth, and was turning abnormal colors. Mom was holding back a laugh. Emmett was waiting for an answer, and boring a glare into Carlisle.

"I don't think so, Jimmy," I said.

"Maybe at some point," said Carlisle causing dad to turn a darker shade of whatever color he was, "Not in the foreseeable future though."

"Darn it," said Jimmy and I looked at him curiously, "Mom was just saying earlier that you would have cute kids. And, I don't have anyone in the house to hang out with."

"We'll hang out this week, ok Buddy?" Carlisle said and Jimmy smiled, he was satisfied.

And then there was silence.

"How's school going, Carlisle?" said Dad in an attempt to be kind.

"Good," He said, caught off guard, but recognizing that dad was trying, "How's it going at work?"

"Good," said Dad as he passed the salad over to me, "You like the guest room?"

This had to be the longest conversation they had had so far. Carlisle replied politely that he was fine and that was it. We ate and then Dad sent Jimmy off to get ready for bed, promising that we - Emmett, Carlisle, and I - would watch Tarzan with him until he fell asleep.

After Jimmy fell asleep Emmett very skillfully scooped him up and brought him off to his room without waking him while I shut off the movie. The remote was currently MIA, so I had to pry myself away from Carlisle in order to do so.

After the TV was off, I stood in the middle of the room, completely spacing out until I snapped back into reality. I looked over to the couch, where Carlisle was still sitting, observing me with his chin in his hand, elbow up on the armrest. He smiled at me once he realized that I was back on planet Earth, and I blushed.

"You are so beautiful," He commented, watching me with love filled eyes before getting up and walking over to me, wrapping his arms around me from behind and pressing his nose into my neck, "You have no idea how tempting you are."

"Show me," I mumbled and within seconds I was turned right around.

Carlisle held me up close to his body, I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled as he leaned down. My eyes flickered shut as his lips met mine in a continuation of the passionate frenzy that had taken place in his room earlier. I felt my knees go weak after a mere few seconds and all of a sudden I was up in his arms. He was holding me like a baby and beaming down at me.

"Close your eyes," He requested in a soft whisper and I shook my head as I remembered what I was supposed to ask him.

"Do you want to go to a party with me tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Yes, now close your eyes," He said playfully.

"Really?" I said, "You don't mind?"

"Nope," He said then added as a tease, "Seeing as the alternative would be what? Sitting up in the guest room praying that you aren't making out with some guy at the party? No thanks, I'd rather be the one you are making out with at the party."

"Awe, that's sweet, in a weird way. But, seriously there is no competition, well that would be at this party anyways," I said and he chuckled as there was a clearing of the throat over by the doorway.

We looked over to see mom and dad, mom was smiling but dad had been the throat clearer. Carlisle set me down on the ground, gently easing me onto my feet. We didn't have to ask, we knew they had to have been standing there long enough to hear Carlisle's comment about the party. Carlisle just casually slipped an arm around my back and we looked at them expectantly.

"Bella," said Dad, "We're going to bed, and we'd like it if you two would head up to your rooms too."

"That's fine," said Carlisle politely and he took my hand.

We followed mom and dad up the stairs. Carlisle walked me to my bedroom door, under the eye of both parents but neither of us took notice. When we had passed Emmett's room it had been clear – through the loud snores – that he was already asleep. Carlisle gently kissed me good-night, and then I hugged him.

"See you in the morning," He whispered in my ear before kissing my forehead and turning back to his room.

I watched him go until he disappeared through his door down the hall then turned to my parents. Mom had already gone into their room and dad looked at me skeptically. _This was going to be a fun winter vacation. _

I slipped through my own bedroom door and collapsed onto my bed. I texted Alice to tell her to text Kyle and tell him that Carlisle was coming. Kyle's parents annually headed down to Mexico for Christmas, and he always had a huge blowout on the first Saturday night. His parents had no problem with it as long as it was all cleaned up by the time they got home. They also had to approve the guest list before they left, but Kyle always edited it after they left anyways. She sent back a smile and said something about Jasper coming too. I texted Carlisle quickly:

_Jaspers coming tomorrow night…_

_I figured… what are the odds that one of us can pass the opened doors? _

_The bathroom's over there near you… I'll be able to get over no problem in about a half hour…everyones asleep by then_

_:)_


	12. Party

A/N: Ok, this is my celebratory chapter... I finished my paper on time (YAY)... thanks to Missy for being my beta... and this chapter was mostly put into the story so Carlisle could meet Edward before the big boom... boy do I have some twists for you guys coming up... lol.... Read. Enjoy. Review...

Chapter Twelve: Party

"Ok," said Alice, handing me an outfit Saturday night as we stood in my room, we were getting ready for Kyle's party, "You wear this one, and I'll wear this one."

"Is this the final wardrobe change?" I asked as I took it from her, "Carlisle and Jasper have been waiting downstairs for like an hour."

"Yes, now go change," said Alice and I rolled my eyes.

It was a good twenty minutes of Alice scrutinizing our outfits before I finally gave up and left her in my room and headed towards the stairs. I raced down them and almost tripped over one of Jimmy's trucks at the bottom before heading into the TV room where Jasper and Carlisle were sitting on the couch with Emmett and dad sat in the chair while mom played Candy Land with Jimmy on the floor. Carlisle let out a low whistle as I walked in and smiled as his eyes focused in on me. Carlisle's response earned him a glare from dad, and Emmett, which made him remember his present company.

"You look beautiful," He said, blushing slightly and I smiled as I went and sat between him and Jasper, "Where's Alice?"

"Coming," I said, leaning over and kissing him quickly, "I hope."

"Me too," said Jasper as Carlisle casually wrapped an arm around me.

We sat there in awkward silence, and I occupied my mind by watching Jimmy and mom play a few rounds of Candy Land. Mom, being the mom, normally let Jimmy win, though, she seemed to be winning more and more as he got older. The life lessons you can learn from Candy Land are numerous. After a little while I joined their game, causing Carlisle and Jasper to too. So, when Alice finally did come down, she came down to us all playing Candy Land on the floor.

"Bella! Off the ground! Oh the wrinkles!" She said and I laughed as we all stood up and I took Carlisle's hand.

"You ready to go?" Jasper asked and she nodded.

"Good," He said trying not to sound too relieved, "Whose car are we taking?"

"I'll drive," Carlisle volunteered and we all said good bye to my family and headed to the door.

The party was already in full swing when Carlisle pulled up, parking in the grass in line with everyone else. We got out and within a few seconds Carlisle was right at my side, grasping my hand as we headed toward the house.

"May I just express how truly breathtaking you look this evening?" Carlisle whispered under his breath as he stopped in the middle of the front yard.

"I believe you can," I replied innocently, turning around to look at him.

The second I was facing him he brought me close and kissed me. His hands rested halfway up my back and down low on the small of my back as he deepened it. I put my hands on the sides of his face and pulled away.

"Shouldn't you be saving some for later?" I said and he smirked, pulling me a little tighter.

"Should I be?" He asked smugly and I shrugged.

"C'mon you guys!" Alice called from over in a group of our classmates, where she was undoubtedly flaunting Jasper.

Carlisle chuckled before letting go of me and I grabbed his arm as we headed over to join the group. Kyle was joking around, a little to Katelynn's dismay and he got himself in trouble a few times in the first few minutes we were standing there. I laughed along with the rest of the group at a tongue tied Kyle trying to dig himself out of trouble with his long-time girlfriend, but actually digging himself into some deeper trouble. Jasper, not even knowing them was howling with laughter, and I could hear Carlisle chuckling in my ear as I leaned against him. All was good and normal until I stopped hearing Carlisle's chuckles.

I looked up at him and frowned as I realized that he was glaring across the yard. I followed his gaze over to Edward, who was surrounded by his own friends in a chattering circle, but I noticed that he was clearly staring over in our-specifically my- direction. Apparently Carlisle had noticed too, he noticed that I had caught on and gave me a questioning look, when I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes he smiled. Then I rounded on Kyle.

"You invited Edward?!" I almost screamed at him and his hands shot up in defense.

"I invited Mike, Evan, and Connor," said Kyle, eyes like a deer in the head lights, "Edward just showed up, I tried to get him away by telling him _he _was coming. Just seemed to make him want to stay more, Sorry Bella."

"Ex-boyfriend?" Carlisle asked, not ceasing his death glare over at Edward.

"He wishes," I said and Carlisle nodded understandingly as he peeled his eyes away from Edward and wrapped me up tight in his arms, kissing the top of my head sweetly, "You know, leave it to Edward to assume he's invited to a party just because everyone else is."

The small group chuckled, everyone knowing that my statement was as true as the sky being blue. We hung around with Kyle, Katelynn, and company for a little while before heading off in a tiny group of four. Apparently Edward was still watching me because Carlisle still hadn't relaxed. It was cute, but completely unnecessary for him to feel protective of me, I was all his and he already knew that. I put my arms around his middle as we headed towards the house in search of refreshments. Jasper laughed as we walked into the house. The living room was void of furniture, Kyle and his friends always cleared it out for the party and replaced it with a huge stereo system and strobe lights. They effectively made the expansive living room into a very convincing mock club.

Carlisle lead us across the dance floor back through the door to the kitchen. It was normal in here, but the table was covered in beer, soda, chips, dip, and any other sort of food you could think of. Kyle really did go all out.

"Don't even think about it," Carlisle said under his breath, eyeing the beers, and pulling me tighter to him by my waist, "You're dad will kill me if I bring you home drunk, and when I say kill I mean he'll have me arrested. Jasper, Alice, you two either. Bella's dad's been looking for an excuse to arrest me, let's not make it easy for him, seeing as I'm the over twenty-one 'adult here."

"Awe, man," said Jasper as I chuckled, beer really had no call to me, and I don't think Alice will want to even when she is twenty-one, "I'm twenty-one in less than a week."

"So right now you're still twenty," Carlisle sighed, "I'm sorry, I know you usually do and it's no big deal, but we're going home to a cop, a cop that hates my guts."

"He doesn't hate you," I said and Carlisle scoffed, "Not anymore than he would anyone else who was dating his only daughter."

"Like I said," said Carlisle hugging around my waist playfully, "He hates my guts."

"Thank-you, Jasper," I said as he disgruntedly grabbed a soda for each of us and we turned around to head back out to the party.

"Would you like to dance, sweetheart?" Carlisle asked.

I was about to answer Carlisle when Edward stumbled into the kitchen. He looked like he had been drinking for days, not just a few hours, clearly he didn't handle alcohol well. He was stumbling back and forth until he came up to us, and he didn't seem to realize we were there until he was a few feet away from Carlisle and I. Carlisle's arms tensed around me and I couldn't fault him in the slightest, this had 'bad situation' written all over it. I leaned back into Carlisle, bracing myself for what was going to happen, noticing out of the corner of my eye how Jasper left Alice over by the table, a safe distance away before walking up to stand reassuringly behind Carlisle.

"Hey. Bella," said Edward perversely as if Carlisle wasn't standing right there, but maybe he wasn't in Edward's world, "Kyle said there were some empty rooms *Burp* upstairs. I... was... wonder-ing... if you'd like to.... head up there... with me."

"No," I said outright, he was even having trouble stringing sentences together, I felt bad for him until...

"C'mon Bella," He said, "We're meant to be, the sooner you admit to it the sooner *Burp* you can stop.... hanging around with this loser."

"I believe she told you she didn't want to," said Carlisle tersely, I thought he was going to hurt Edward, and he would have deserved it too, "Why don't you go sober up?"

"And what if I don't want to?" Edward said, "Bella wants me, and you KNOW it. It drives you nuts doesn't it? I can make her realize that we're good together, she doesn't have a choice. We belong together."

"We are never going to be together, Edward," I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"We will be together, whether you like it or not we will be, tonight," He said and I flinched back into Carlisle, afraid.

"Enough!' Carlisle just about screamed realizing what he was implicating.

In one motion Carlisle gently directed me behind him so that I was standing near Jasper and Carlisle took a few steps forward. He was right up in front of Edward, and he was boiling mad. I didn't blame him for this either, but I knew they had to be stopped. Carlisle would beat the crap out of Edward and his parents were the type to screw around trying to get someone to put in jail over Edward breaking a fingernail. Not that it mattered, clearly Edward didn't back down due to danger of personal harm, or he would backed off years ago when Emmett told him to. I watched Carlisle getting more angry by the second as he glowered down at Edward. This was bad, I racked my brain and tried to figure out how to get one of them to walk away. I had never seen Carlisle that mad before and I had no idea how to shut it off, as for Edward there wasn't much that could get him away from a fight.

"Edward," Alice said loudly, and he kept one eye on Carlisle as he looked over to Alice, "I think they're towing your Volvo out front. You may want to check it out."

Kyle would never tow anyone's car, not matter how annoying they were, but Edward's overly intoxicated brain didn't register that as fear shined across his face and he ran out the back door. Leave it to Alice to remember that the only thing that Edward loved more than a fight was his car. Carlisle turned around and we all braced ourselves. Alice and I had never seen him that boiling mad, and by the way Jasper was bracing himself too, I don't think he'd seen him that red in the face either. Which was saying something seeing as they grew up together.

"That tool is in your class?" Carlisle said, the tone he was using with Edward was gone the moment he turned to us, normal - and only a bit agitated - Carlisle had returned.

"Unfortunately," I replied and Carlisle smiled slightly, but I could tell inside he still felt like punching bunnies - or Edward.

"Dance with me?" I requested as I walked over to him and curled into his side, he wrapped an arm around me.

"Of course, Bella," He said smiling a little more authentically before leading me back out into the living room.

He brought me right out into the dance floor. We danced for a little bit. Before the fourth song came on however, we were just making out in the center of the room. We slipped off to the side to continue, my back pressed against the wall his his hands on my hips and his lips on mine. I was secretly hoping that Edward would see us and realize the obvious, but it really didn't matter, as long as I had my Carlisle at my side.

"Carlisle!" We heard from afar as Carlisle left a trail of kisses across my jaw.

"What?" Carlisle asked in a whine, sad he was interrupted as he slid his forehead onto my shoulder.

"Ready to go? Remember, we're supposed to be home by eleven so we can hang out with Emmett and Rosalie," said Jasper and Carlisle sighed heavily as he picked his head up off my shoulder.

"Does it look like I want to go hang out with Rosalie and Emmett right now?" He asked calmly and Jasper shook his head but remained were he was, Alice's hand in his, so Carlisle added dejectedly, "All right, let's go."

We walked with Alice and Jasper back out to the car, and I felt Carlisle tense when we saw Edward watching us creepily from over by the garage. I simply leaned into Carlisle, and murmured something about being cold, so he gave me his jacket. That ought to make Carlisle feel a little better, seeing me in his jacket. Carlisle drove home quickly, like he was trying to get away from Edward and the party as fast as he could. I realized as we pulled into the driveway that that wasn't an entirely untrue assessment.

We started heading up to the house and we were almost to the front door when he stopped me and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him as his face dipped down and he caught my lips between his.

"I love you," He whispered pulling away briefly before going back to my lips.

"Would you two stop sucking face?!" Emmett yelled from up on the front step as I pulled away from Carlisle and leaned into his side.

"Poor Emmett," said Jasper as he and Alice joined Emmett up on the step.

"Leave 'em alone, Em," said Rosalie appearing in the doorway.

"I most certainly will not leave them alone," said Emmett, "She's my sister, tormenting him is my job now."

"Or you could just leave us alone," I commented and Emmett laughed as Carlisle pulled me into his side.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Emmett called and I rolled my eyes as we headed inside.


	13. Christmas

A/N:Hey, so added a chapter to the end... so it'll be a grand total of 21 chapters including epilogue when it's finished.... Thank you my beta Missy... Read. Enjoy. Review.

Chapter Thirteen: Christmas

I looked forward to Christmas, just like every other person, but it was still a day, and a day that I had no reason to wake up early for. Every year I tried to convince Jimmy and Emmett of this, but they always seemed to find it necessary to run into my room at seven in the morning and jump on my bed to wake me up screaming their Merry Christmases. Even though Emmett was eighteen years older than Jimmy, they acted as if they were twins when it came to Christmas morning. Mom and Dad always told them not to wake them up until seven-thirty, but they never said anything about not waking me up. So it had always been tradition that they run in and wake me up a half hour earlier than necessary in the most obnoxious manner possible. This was all why I was very pleasantly surprised by my Carlisle coming into my room at almost eight. He sat on the edge of my bed and rubbed the side of my head gently until I woke up.

"Good morning, Beautiful," He said, kissing me briefly, "Time to wake up, I held them off as long as I could. Emmett and Jimmy are downstairs already. I thought they might have seizures soon just looking at the presents. Your parents won't let anyone open anything until you're with them."

"You made them let me sleep in?" I asked and he nodded.

"But I could only make them wait so long," He replied as I sat up and kissed him again.

"You show great strength trying to rule them to any extent on Christmas morning," I replied, he chuckled as he skimmed his knuckles over my cheek sweetly and kissed my forehead.

"Well isn't it my job to protect your interests now?" Carlisle asked and I smiled.

"You don't have to…"

"I want to. C'mon," He said, "Before-"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence before the inevitable occurred and Emmett and Jimmy barged into the room. Jimmy ran right in and went to jump on my bed but Carlisle caught him mid-air so that he wouldn't land on my leg, and then set him down between us. Emmett rolled his eyes as he jumped onto the foot of my bed, narrowly avoiding crushing my feet.

"Come on, Bella, get up!" Emmett said as he reached over and picked Jimmy up, he stood back up and dangled my little brother in my face, "See this face, Bella? This cute little face wants to go open his Christmas presents now."

Carlisle started laughing as I yelled at Emmett that the blood was rushing to Jimmy's head. Emmett set Jimmy back down on the ground as Carlisle offered me his hand and helped me up. As soon as my feet hit the ground Emmett and Jimmy were out my door yelling down the hall that I was up and they could open their presents now. Carlisle chuckled as he kissed me quickly and we walked out into the hall.

We appeared in the living room, where dad had set up the tree, hand in hand. As soon as we walked in it was as if Carlisle had shot off the starting shot at a race. Emmett and Jimmy lunged for the tree. Each of them were rifling through the presents making separate piles for themselves.

"Good morning, dear," said mother casually, as if her sons weren't completely tearing apart the very delicately decorated tree.

"Morning," I said with a little yawn as Carlisle stepped behind me and placed his hands on my hips, kissing my neck.

Dad gave him a look but Carlisle pretended he didn't see as he retracted his arms and led me over to the tree. We sat down on the couch and watched Emmett and Jimmy tear all the wrapping off of their presents in a total of five minutes. Carlisle and I silently figured it would be safer to wait until they were finished.

A few packages from Carlisle's mom had arrived a few days ago. There was a note to me on them asking me to wrap them up and put them under our tree for him. I had, but I hadn't told Carlisle yet, I figured he could be surprised to have just a little bit of his family with him today too.

Carlisle kissed my cheek as Emmett and Jimmy got up and started shooting each other with the twin Nerf guns that mom always got them. Carlisle and I dodged the foam bullets as we made our way over to the tree with my mom and dad. They calmly opened their presents in unison with us.

"Carlisle," I said, handing him a red package.

"From you?" He asked with an adorable crooked smile.

"No," I said and he looked at the tag.

"Mom sent you stuff to put under the tree for me?" He asked and I nodded, smiling as I kissed his cheek.

"Sweet, huh? I love your mom," I commented and Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"And here I was thinking that you love me," He said and I chuckled.

"I do," I said and suddenly an excellent shot from Emmett's gun hit Carlisle right in the temple, "Awe, poor baby."

I kissed his temple as the suction cupped foam bullet landed on the ground.

"Well that backfired," said Emmett, sinking down onto the couch, his gun apparently emptied and mom and I laughed as we continued with our presents.

"I love you too," said Carlisle as he kissed my head, then shot a look at Emmett, "Remind me to get you back for that."

"I will," said Emmett chuckling as Jimmy ran into the room wearing his new ninja action belt and jumping on top of Emmett.

I sat on the edge of Carlisle's lap as we opened presents. Dad and Emmett really were getting used to us, but they also liked to tease. I leaned back onto Carlisle when I was done and Carlisle was opening my present to him. He smiled as he pulled out the watch that Alice had helped me pick out, she was the shopper, not me.

"I love it, Bella," He said smiling wide as he put it right onto his wrist, discarding the old one he was always complaining about.

He leaned in and kissed me as Jimmy shrieked his disgust. Carlisle chuckled with his lips still very close to mine and went back for more. I chuckled as he pulled away and Jimmy was running from the room. Carlisle smiled with that perfect little sparkle in his eye as he reached down beside him and brought up a little box.

"Here," He said and I smiled as I took it and kissed Carlisle gently, "You haven't even opened it yet."

He looked so nervous and everyone laughed at how nervous he sounded. I kissed his cheek, silently vowing that I'd love it no matter what it was, and slid my finger under the wrapping. I opened it at a normal pace but it seemed everyone's eyes were on me, particularly Carlisle's.

I ripped the paper off to find a square necklace box. I carefully opened the little velvet box. Inside there was a tiny silver key lined with diamonds. It sparkled in the morning sun as it was streaming in through the window.

"Do you like it?" He asked and Emmett scoffed.

"Um, dude I think she likes it," said Emmett trying to read my face and I nodded.

Carlisle let out a sigh of relief as mom reached for the box. I handed it to her to look at while I turned to Carlisle. He was grinning and I could only imagine that it was merely a mirror to my own smile as I threw my arms around his neck. It took a few minutes after I started to realize that I was kissing him repeatedly up and down his neck, then over to his cheek.

When I did I pulled away slightly that, probably from the request of mom everyone had cleared out to give us a minute. He smiled down at me, pressing the tip of his nose to mine and gazing into my eyes in such heartbreakingly sweet way. I literally thought I was going to cry, which was all I think anyone could do when they realized such a perfect guy was so deeply in love with them. Though, I held myself together.

I pulled myself up a little so that I was closer to him and buried my face into his shoulder as he rested his face on mine.

"I love you," He said and I smiled, pulling away so that I could look into his eyes, "You know why it's a key?"

"Because something corny about the key to one of our hearts?" I asked and he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Technically I think that's what it's called, but no, close, it's definitely corny though," He said and I smiled, "I was a miserable excuse for a person, before I met you. Before I met you, well you've heard it from Jasper, but I was so broken…still so angry… you're my every happiness. I'm not gonna lie, I'm still bitter, but somehow it's better now that I have you."

"No one can blame you for being bitter, Carlisle," I said and he nodded.

"But it's so easy to forget about it when I'm with you," He said, kissing my cheek, then nuzzled his nose into my neck, "You're the key to my happiness, Bella."

"Sorry to interrupt," Emmett said and I flew away from Carlisle.

"Better be," I mumbled and Carlisle chuckled as he kissed the side of my face.

"I just thought you'd want to know Gram and Gramps are almost here," said Emmett, "You two may want to get dressed, and stop – well making out."

"Might be a good idea," said Carlisle, kissing my temple before I got up.

I turned to help him to his feet. Once he was back on his feet he reached for the box and helped me put my new necklace on.

I led Carlisle off up the stairs, dropping him off with a kiss in his door way. I then walked into my room and dressed quickly in a sweater and khakis, making sure my new necklace was shining brightly around my neck. I smiled as I brushed my hair back into a quick ponytail.

I walked back out into the hall and Carlisle was waiting me, all groomed and in a dark blue collared shirt. He smiled, kissing my forehead as we heard Gram and Gramps arrive rather loudly downstairs. Then again, Gramps was always pretty loud, more outspoken then anyone I knew. Though it was hard to judge because Gram was so quiet all the time, not speaking unless it was something sweet and kind, she was definitely the nurturing type.

"Gram!" I called happily as Carlisle followed me down the stairs.

I threw myself across the room into Gram and Gramps' collective arms. I smiled as they let me go and I stood between them as Carlisle walked awkwardly over to us,

"You have to be Carlisle," said Gram as I smiled, I really talked to Gram too much, "Nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," said Carlisle nervously, shaking Gramps' hand and then Gram's.

"Why are you so nervous, boy?" Gramps asked and I chuckled as Carlisle turned red.

"He always gets nervous when meeting family members," I told him as I kissed Gramps' cheek and then crossed over to attach myself to Carlisle's arm.

"Well don't be, we don't bite," said Gramps, he was being more friendly than he usually would be, which meant that he liked Carlisle, and I smiled.

"C'mon, Bella, bring your beau there, I think your mother has brunch on the table," said Gram and she lead us into the kitchen, where mother actually did have it already on the table.

I sat down at the table between Jimmy and Carlisle, Gramps made a point of sitting across from Carlisle. He was such a joker sometimes, but couldn't he tell Carlisle was already scared of him anyways? I took Carlisle's hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry," I whispered into his ear, "They like you. How could they not?"

"I wouldn't," He whispered back and I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek.

"I like you," I whispered and he laughed as Emmett cleared his throat and passed him the platter of ham.

"Good appetite," Gram commented as Carlisle piled his plate high with food, "You'll have to let me cook for you sometime."

"Sure," said Carlisle politely, and I knew I would be getting him out of that one, unnecessary stress on his part was not something I was ok with.

Once brunch was over we all migrated to the living room once more for presents. Gram always brought hers over to us in the morning. Jimmy was excitedly showing Gramps his new remote control airplane as Carlisle and I sat down on the couch, his arm around me.

"This is nice," Carlisle commented in a whisper to me, "Family."

"Well what do you normally do for Christmas?" I asked as Gram handed us our presents, she had thought to get one for Carlisle too, but I knew it would be a wallet, that's what she got for all my cousin's boyfriends.

"Steve's family usually comes and visits," said Carlisle shrugging, "Uncle Jack comes. I usually hide from Steve's family and hang around with Jack."

"Your dad's brother?" I said as I watched him carefully and he nodded.

"He used to take me fishing when I was younger," said Carlisle, "He shares my impression of Steve. We get along well."

"That's good," I said, "What about your grandparents on that side?"

"Too old to travel," Carlisle said, and I nodded, "I go and visit them once or twice a year."

"Carlisle! Carlisle! Carlisle!" said Jimmy as he ran over to us and Carlisle took his arm from around me to pick him up and put him on his knee, "Look!"

Jimmy held up the new silver coated Buzz Light Year he had just opened into Carlisle's face.

"Cool," said Carlisle as he took it and examined it, "Silver edition?"

"Yeah," said Jimmy excitedly and I laughed as his eyes expanded.

"Don't you have like eight of these?" I asked Jimmy as Carlisle passed the thing to me.

"No, not the silver one," said Jimmy, "Grandpa had to track it down."

Carlisle nodded affirmatively as I handed the toy back to Jimmy and he ran off.

"Don't forget to still play with Woody!" Gramps called after him playfully, making the room chuckle a little, but I was worried about Carlisle.


	14. Sick

A/N: Hey, so quick update... (yay me....lol) ummm.... yeah this chapter has duel meaning...and the next two chapters are Carlisle's pov so remember that if you don't generally read these author's notes... Because I know I don't always... and I don't feel like **cpov**ing them... so... thanks loads to my beta Missy... and Read. Enjoy. Review...

Chapter Fourteen: Sick

I rolled over in bed Monday morning, and felt sick. I knew it wasn't just because Carlisle had gone back to school Friday night and I was missing him, after the absolute best three weeks of my life so far, but I was actually sick. I felt a sudden wave of nausea hit me and I leaned over the side of the bed, puking right onto the floor. It was the painful kind, the kind that made it feel like it was scraping the sides of your stomach and you feared maybe your stomach, as in the organ, was just going to come up too.

"Honey, are you ok?" Mom asked as she burst through the door, she had heard me, presumably from the hall.

I didn't respond, I didn't really think I could without getting nauseous again. I felt worse than I ever felt, sick-wise that was. Mom sat at the foot of my bed. I pulled self back so that I was back in bed and not hanging over the side, curling into a ball. I felt mom's hand slid over my forehead before she sighed and pulled the covers back up around me. I got the message, I was staying home, whether I liked it or not. Usually I had issues staying home, but today was different, I felt like I was going to die.

I racked my brain trying to figure out what I ate, but I couldn't think of anything abnormal. I fell back to sleep only to dream of terrible and torturing things. In one I was being chased by a giant tomato, another one Carlisle turned into a frog – which Emmett ran over – and in another I was stuck under a rock and no one could find me.

When I woke up again mom had taken care of the pukey mess off my floor, and replaced it with a bucket, classic mommy. I had a text message waiting for me from Alice. She had assumed that I was sick, and I texted her quickly to grab me work from each class. She sent me back get well issues as I sat up in bed, I was feeling a little better now, but still I knew it would come back.

"Hey, sweetie, how ya feeling?" Mom asked, popping her head in the door.

"A little better," I said and she nodded.

"So the Tylenol helped?" She said and I just looked at her curiously, "Oh, I woke you up earlier to get you some medicine, you were only barely awake though. Do you think you want to come downstairs and watch _Aladdin_ with Jimmy and I?"

"Sure," I said and mom helped down the stairs to the couch.

I laid across it and pulled the afghan up to my chin. Mom sat in the chair and Jimmy hopped up into her lap as she pressed play on the remote. The bucket from up in my room was next to me on the floor, just in case. I was following the plot until about mid-movie, where I got bored and decided to text Carlisle.

_Hey_

_Hey pretty lady whats up?  
_

_Watching Aladdin with mom and Jimmy… _

_Shouldnt you be in class? _

_Sick… I feel like crap_

_aw… sweatheart im sorry… hope you feel better soon *Kisses*_

_Yeah… what're you doing?  
_

_Sitting in class…._

_Alright pay attention… Im gonna take a nap…_

_Ok… I love you… _

_I love you too_

I shut my phone and set it on the coffee table, cuddling down into the blanket before letting my eyes slip shut. My dreams were slightly sweeter than before, but not by much. I woke up and looked over at the cable box, it was about noon. I yawned and looked around as I saw Carlisle coming through the door.

"What're you-?"

"I come bearing soup," He said, holding up a thermos with a smile as he walked in, kicked off his shoes at the door and walked over to me.

"Awe, you're so sweet," I said as he sat down near where my head was resting on the arm of the couch.

"Made it myself," He said, kissing my forehead, "Mom used to make it for me when I was sick. That's why it took so long for me to get here – you're burning up."

"You didn't have to come," I said scooting up a little to a sitting position as Carlisle handed me the open container of soup and a spoon, "I look like crap, you're never going to want to touch me again."

"Now that's just a downright lie," said Carlisle, looking at me like he always did, "I would right now – if your mom wasn't just walking in…"

"Hi, Carlisle," Mom said, she was chuckling as the tips of Carlisle's ears turned pink and I started to suck down Carlisle's homemade soup, it was delicious.

"Hello Mrs. Swan," He said politely.

"Is it ok with you two if I take Jimmy to his friend's?" Mom asked and Carlisle and I shrugged, "You going to be here a while, Carlisle?"

"Yeah, it's fine," said Carlisle and I realized they were not so subtly arranging for my care, I wasn't _that_ sick.

Carlisle watched me finish my soup, I told him he could watch TV, but he didn't. When I was done he took the thermos from me and set it on the coffee table. I shifted a little to make room for him on the couch, he slid right in and cuddled me affectionately. I loved it when he did that.

I very quickly rested my head on top of his shoulder, cuddling comfortably there with my Carlisle. I was glad he was there, no matter how much I had told him that he shouldn't have come. My eyes started to close as he gently stroked the side of my face, causing extreme waves of calm washed right through me. I fell right into one of the best dreams I had ever had ever had, and I knew that it was just out of the happiness Carlisle brought me.

I woke up slowly, and I knew it had only been an hour tops, but I felt well rested. I looked up at Carlisle through one eye, and was surprised to see that he was still awake. He was staring at the wall, with a depressing look on his face. I couldn't even describe it, I didn't know if it was sadness, anger, hurt, I just couldn't tell like I usually could. My eyes shot open and my heart sank as I looked at his face_. Was he that depressed when he walked in? Had I missed something? Did he not want to be here? Did I do something wrong? Had he wanted to talk and I had just fallen asleep on him?_ He looked down at me and smiled. _Was it forced? _He kissed my forehead.

"I think your fever broke," He commented, and I just looked at him, he had switched and was smiling now, it was like night and day.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he let out a heavy sigh as I stood up and headed for the kitchen, but stopped in my tracks when I noticed something in the driveway, "Why do you have your bike? I thought you didn't usually get it back until spring."

"I went over and got it back Saturday night," He said as he walked over to meet me at the window and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why?"

"I'm just mad, Bella, nothing for you to worry your beautiful little head over," He said, kissing me sweetly.

"Mad at who, and why?" I asked and he just shook his head, "Are you mad at me for something?"

"Why would I go get my bike if I was mad at you?" He asked.

"I don't know, you needed to vent?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Bella, I don't think I could ever truly be mad at you," He said, pecking my nose with a small kiss.

"Please tell me?" I said and he looked at the ceiling.

"I don't want you to worry about it," He said and I just glared at him, "Bella, you're sick, I'll tell you when you're better. You don't need an extra thing to worry about."

"I'm already worried because you won't tell me," I said.

"Fine," he sighed, lifting me up and carrying me back to the couch.

He settled me into his lap so that I was comfortable and kissed the top of my head. I knew he was stalling as he kissed down my cheek.

"Carlisle," I hated interrupting him when he got like that, but I knew this was something that he needed to talk to someone about, "Honey…"

"Ok, so mom and Steve came to visit me Friday night when I got back to school," He said, and just by the simple fact that it started with Steve was an indication of something bad, "And they, very happily told me they're engaged. Like I'm supposed to be happy for them. The guy's always been trying to replace my dad, and now she's letting him."

"Oh, Carlisle," I said, knowing Carlisle was taking this as the highest insult to his father's memory.

"He proposed over Christmas, I had a feeling he would," Carlisle continued, "Which was why I needed to stay here, with you. I just can't believe she said yes, you know?"

"Yeah," I said, having no idea what to even say to him.

I had always taken having both parents still around for granted, even after I had met Carlisle. I really didn't know how I would react in Carlisle's situation, but I had to guess my response would be similar. No matter how much time passed, I would still miss dad, and I would still want mom to be alone. I wasn't trying to be mean, but I couldn't imagine moving on if something happened to Carlisle. I mean, I knew I wouldn't be weepy and everything forever, but really? Marry somebody else?

"Worst thing about it is he acts like dad wasn't a person," said Carlisle, "He acts like he's always been the one around and can't imagine why I hate him so much."

"Have you talked to your mom?" I asked, maybe she would side with him for a little to work things out.

"No, and I really don't want to," said Carlisle bitterly, "She thinks I just hate him because he's not dad. Which is obviously part of it, but it's more the way he acts. Like I'm his son too. Mom doesn't even have any pictures of dad up in the house because she thinks it'll upset Steve."

"What about Uncle Jack?" I asked, he was Marcus' brother surely he'd be able to help.

"Nah," said Carlisle, "I don't want to be the one to have to tell him that she's getting remarried."

"Yeah," I said, it was understandable, "I'm so sorry."

"I don't really want to talk about this anymore," He said politely and I nodded.

"Ok," I said, racking my brain to pick a subject to change to.

"You want something to drink?" He asked and I nodded.

"Tea?" I requested and he nodded as he shifted me onto the couch and kissed my forehead.

"Be right back."

I was back to sleep by the time Carlisle returned with my tea. He set it on the coffee table and tried not to wake me as he crawled up on the couch with me. He did, but only slightly, just enough for me to curl myself around him and fall back to sleep. His scent was heavenly, and it usually lulled me to sleep no matter if I was tired or not. He was my perfect guy, the one I always dreamt about and I loved him, no matter how damaged he was.

"You ok?" I asked him as my eyes fluttered open and he smiled.

"I'm fine," He said, but I knew he wasn't really, "You feeling better?"

"Much," I said leaning up and kissing him, making him smile.

"Good," He said as mom walked in.

"Bella sweetie, what do you want for dinner?" Mom asked as she walked into the room and I shrugged.

"Not really hungry," I replied and she nodded.

"Bella, you should something," Carlisle said worriedly and I rolled my eyes.

"Can we order in French Onion soup?" I asked and mom nodded.

"I'll go get it if you want," said Carlisle and she shook her head.

"No, you take care of Bella, I'll go get it," she said, "You want some too?"

"Can you pick me up a burger please?" He asked politely, "My wallet's in my jacket…"

"Nonsense, you're not paying for your own burger when you've been over here nursing Bella back to health all day," mom said and Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"I want to be here, take the money," said Carlisle, "I'd just be driving Emmett nuts worrying about her anyways."

"Nope," said Mom as she started for the door, "Jimmy's up in his room playing, I told him you two were home if he needed anything… Bella, Alice dropped off your school work if you're feeling up to it, be back in a few minutes."

"Are you feeling up to your homework?" Carlisle asked and I shook my head.

"I have study first period tomorrow," I said, leaning up and kissing his cheek, "I don't have you though. I'd rather just be here with you."

"Sounds good to me," said Carlisle, kissing my forehead as I rolled over and rested my head in the center of his chest, my legs tangling with his.

"I love you," I whispered as he leaned down and kissed me, "You're going to get sick."

"The reward out ways the risk," he said sweetly before leaning down and kissing me again.

"Hey!" said a loud voice from over in the corner and I pulled away from Carlisle as we both looked over at Charlie, "Kiddo, I thought you were supposed to be sick…"

"I am," I said, and Carlisle nodded as we repositioned ourselves into a more presentable position for dad, mom didn't care, but dad certainly did, "Carlisle just came down to help take care of me."

"That was nice of you, Carlisle," He noted and Carlisle nodded, he was sick of saying he wanted to.

"Wasn't it?" I said, looking at Carlisle beside me lovingly as I fixed a lock of his hair, that was enough to get dad to excuse himself from the room for a few minutes before mom got home.

"Dinner time!" She called setting the bag of takeout containers on the coffee table where Carlisle took my soup out and handed it to me with a kiss.


	15. Slipping

A/N:Ok, so not saying much except this chapter is in Carlisle's point of view... and the next chapter will be as well... Thanks Missy my Beta... Read. Enjoy. Review....

Chapter Fifteen: Slipping

"Should I be calling Bella?" Emmett asked as he walked into our living room to find me sitting on the futon couch with a beer in my hand, "It's only ten in the morning, you do realize that right?"

"No, don't call Bella," I replied more harshly than I intended, she just didn't need to see me like this.

"You two in a fight or something?" Emmett asked and I shook my head.

"No, I just don't want to see her right now," I said, taking another sip, "Besides, she's shopping with Alice."

"What's been going on with you?" said Emmett, I hadn't told him the reason for Mom and Steve's visit, and apparently neither had Bella.

"Nothing is wrong with me," I retorted and he scoffed.

"You're slipping," said Emmett, taking the beer right out of my hand, "You're almost back to what Jasper described you were a few years ago. He's worried about you too."

"Why don't you two stop gossiping about me like little old ladies?" I asked, harsh and I knew it.

"Carlisle! Does Bella even know what the hell is going on with you?" He asked shortly.

"Yes."

"Does she know you've been acting like a tool?"

"Later Emmett," I said as I stood up and James pulled into a spot out front.

"What're _they_ doing here?" Emmett demanded and I shrugged.

"Picking me up," I said as Emmett clenched his fists and a look of disgust came across his face.

"He's a murderer, Carlisle," said Emmett in almost a scream, "What the HELL is wrong with you lately?! Since when do you hang out with them?! And I don't think Bella would like to know that you're hanging out with Victoria, never mind the murderer too."

"And why is that?" I spat and Emmett just got madder, and I didn't care.

"She's frikin' slut! Nothing but trouble."

"I would never cheat on Bella, and you should know me better than that."

"I thought I did," said Emmett, "But you're not being yourself. Haven't been all week."

Emmett was still bright red when we both turned to look out the window. James had hopped out of the front seat and jumped into a sitting position on the hood of his car. Victoria, his 'friend with benefits' laid across the front, her head in his lap. Then Laurent got out of the backseat and leaned against the side of the car.

"Later," I said tersely as I grabbed my riding jacket and helmet.

"Please just come back normal," said Emmett as I went out the door.

"Carlisle my main man," James greeted me as I walked down the steps, I had only been hanging around with them a few days, they were pretty accepting.

"Hey," I greeted them all with a nod as I walked over.

"What's wrong, Carlisle baby?" Victoria asked as she got off the hood of the car and headed towards me.

"Nothing," I said wanting to snap at her for the baby comment that made me shiver (and not in a good way), but I remembered that she called everyone baby.

"You know, I could make you feel a whole hell of a lot better…"

"I have a girlfriend, back off," I snapped as I threw on my helmet.

"What do you love her or something?" Victoria asked, as though the whole idea of actually loving someone was ridiculous, and noticing my silence she added hot-headedly, "Is she the one Carlisle? Is she you're… happily ever after."

"Not happily ever after," I replied, "I'm not that dumb to believe that crap, but I do love Bella. She makes me want to believe in it, even though I can't."

"Bella's Emmett's little sister right?" James asked uninterestedly and I nodded, "And he's ok with you tapping his lil sis?"

"He got used to the idea," I said.

"She hot?" Laurent asked.

"Gorgeous."

"Ok," said Victoria, annoyed that the conversation wasn't about her, "We have to stop at the mall before we go anywhere, I need new shoes."

Anyone looking in on this scene would think that I was a total jerk, and I was one. I just felt like some useless bum and was afraid to be around normal people, which was why I hadn't seen Bella since Monday when she was sick. I didn't want to infect them. I had issues, and I could get over them by myself, I didn't need anyone's help. I never had, and why would now be any different? James, Victoria, Laurent, they were all already outcasts, and I knew that I couldn't infect them with anything that I might have.

I missed Bella, but I didn't want her to see me all broken, and I refused to bring her down with me. If I told her the extent of my feelings about this whole mess she would stick by me, make me feel better, I didn't want it. When I was with her it was so easy to forget what was going on, and just be happy, be the me I wanted to be, the real me. Then, when I wasn't in her presence I was like this, and I hated it, it wasn't me. I needed to get over it on my own before I brought her into the equation any further than she already was. She was much to precious for me to mess with.

I stood outside the shoe store at the mall with James and Laurent on either side while Victoria was inside the store. We were leaning against the railing that went around the balcony style second floor. James was cracking jokes or making comments about the women that passed, so I turned around and looked down at all the people milling around the bottom floor. I was just about to text Bella and ask her if I could come by later when James let out a low whistle, causing me to turn around.

"I have got to get myself some of that," said James and Laurent muttered his agreement.

"Damn, look at her," said Laurent as I looked around trying to see who they were talking about.

"Over there, Carlisle," said James, noticing my curiosity.

I looked over to where they had pointed to see Bella sitting on a bench outside on of the stores, presumably waiting for Alice, her nose in a book. I was instantly hypnotized as I always was at the mere sight of her, and I whispered her name under my breath, too low for anyone to hear. I really didn't deserve her, she deserved someone whole, someone without so many issues. Nonetheless I wanted to go to her, then I realized my company, and turned back around, hoping she wouldn't see me and come over.

James was not a good person, and if Bella came over here he would assume she was coming to see him. He would undoubtedly say something rude at the very least. He was a murderer, and everyone knew it. Horrible temper he had, and he acted as though the world was just his for the taking. He had never been convicted of any of the charges brought against him, murder, grand theft, another murder, but I guess that's what happens when your mother's richer than God. I did not want my Bella exposed to the likes of him.

"We going soon?" I asked, trying to seem casual as I looked over the side.

"Why, Cullen?" Laurent asked skeptically.

"Particularly when we have such an exquisite view," said James and my face burned red.

"Shut up!" I said angrily as I whipped back around.

"What did you just say to me, Cullen?" James snapped, and he got right up into my face, "I am going to look at her as long as I want, you got a problem with that, Cullen?!"

"Actually I do," I said, towering over him, I was at least a few inches taller, and a lot more muscular, I wasn't afraid of him, but he was of me, "That's Bella. My girlfriend."

"Oh it is?" He said, indifferently, "She's hot."

"Yeah, you mentioned," I spat and James took a step back.

"Why don't you ask her to join us?" James said, and I knew it wasn't actually a question so much as an order.

"I don't want to," I said and James punched me, hard, in the shoulder.

"Go get her!" He yelled at me and I rolled my eyes as I started going over to her, "Where the hell you going? Just call her from here."

"She doesn't like being the center of attention," I said simply and I walked over to where Bella was sitting on the bench.

I took a deep breath and walked behind the bench, stopping momentarily behind her before dropping to my knees. She was still reading and hadn't realized I was there until I pressed my lips to the side of her neck. I felt her whole body tense up for a few seconds before she realized it was me and smiled, putting her book back into her purse. I felt the happiness start to warm my entire body and I knew that I didn't deserve to be anywhere near this happy, I was too much of a failure for that.

"I love you," I whispered to her as she turned to look at me.

"Carlisle," she breathed as I stood up and she rotated around in her seat, slipping her arms around my hips and putting her head on my stomach.

"What're you doing up here?" I asked, kissing her head then removing her arms and hopping over the back of the bench to settle down beside her.

"We were planning on surprising you and Jasper afterwards," she said, wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing her forehead to mine, "I got the green light to start sleeping over again, of course Emmett's there so we can't really be alone, but…"

"We'll figure something out," I said, a mischievous smile crossing my face.

"Thought you might say that," she said, leaning in and kissing me, not so briefly, "That smile drives me nuts I hope you know."

"I do," I said smiling as Alice walked over.

"Hey Carlisle," she said, "Jasper here?"

"No," I said, "I'm here with another group of friends…"

Bella cut me off with another kiss, this one more needy and passionate than the more innocent first couple.

"I missed you," she explained in the two seconds that she pulled away before assaulting my mouth once more, the kiss seemed to go on forever, and I never wanted it to end as I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her tight.

"OW OW."

"YOOOOOW," I heard James and Laurent's wolf whistles and howls and pulled out of the kiss with Bella.

"Don't be rude, Cullen," said Laurent as he and James eyed Bella like wolves on the prowl, I didn't like it, neither did Bella, "Aren't you going to do introductions?"

"Bella, this is Laurent, that's James." I said and Bella gave me a questioning look.

I couldn't look at her, it would be too much pain for my heart to take. I stood up, and helped Bella up with me. She wrapped an arm around me and I returned it without even thinking, or looking. Bella was still looking at James, she was scared and had a good reason to be. It really was only his mother's money that kept him out of jail.

"Carlisle," said Alice, realizing the silence was doing no good for anyone as she pulled a dress out of one of her bags, "What do you think? Will Jasper like it?"

"He'll love it," I said, letting go of Bella as she released me to go and look at the rest of the stuff in Alice's bags.

"You sleeping over too, Alice?" I asked curiously.

"Cullen, way to go," said James crudely and I shook my head as bother girls and myself went red.

"No," said Alice, and I nodded.

"Tough luck, Cullen," said Laurent and Bella looked mortified.

"Carlisle?" said Bella, she looked so bewildered as she looked at me for an explanation.

I opened my mouth to give her one, not quite sure what I was actually going to say when Victoria came out of nowhere and put an arm around me. Before I could say anything I looked over to Bella who looked shocked.

"There you are Carlisle baby," Victoria said in a sickeningly sweet voice, and I knew what she was trying to do.

I went to push Victoria off of me, but I was too late and she pushed her lips forcibly onto mine. I kept my mouth sewn shut, but it didn't matter I knew the damage had already been done. I pushed her right away, but Bella was already running away, with Alice right after her. I broke off at a run after them, and chased them into the parking lot.

"Bella," I called, running full speed after her, I could hear her crying, and it broke my heart, "Bella, darling wait. Let me explain."

"How do you explain that?!" Alice screamed at me as Bella got into the passenger seat and slammed the door, and I opened my mouth, but Alice cut me off, "No, you don't get to speak. You shouldn't even get to breath, how could you? You stupid bastard, leave her the hell alone! And if I were you I'd move so I don't run you the hell over!"

I backed up - though I didn't want to - and out of the way as I watched them drive away, my whole body felt numb.


	16. Losing My Mind

A/N: Ok so this is the chapter that goes with the major title of losing my mind (by Maroon 5).... Carlisle's pov again... and thanks to my Beta Missy... Read. Enjoy. Review....

Chapter Sixteen: Losing My Mind

**January**

I rode right down to Bella's house that afternoon and sat outside her house desperately trying to call her. When my phone was starting to die I texted her, begging her forgiveness, and asking her to just listen to me for a few minutes, but there was no answer. My phone finally died at about one, and I was debating whether or not to knock on the door. If her parents knew, her dad would kill me on sight, and if they didn't I woke them up at one in the morning. I was almost positive Bella wasn't home, but I didn't know where else to go.

It was almost two when I resolved to leave and come back the next morning. I was about to kick my bike back to life when her dad came out of the door. I thought about running, but I figured I'd stay, if he hit me I deserved it.

"Carlisle," He said as he walked up, "What're you doing here?"

"Just looking for Bella," I replied, he didn't seem hostile, they hadn't told him how much of a moron I was.

"She's at Alice's tonight," said Charlie, "Did you two have a fight? Wasn't she supposed to spend the night with you and Emmett?"

"Yeah," I said sadly, "And yeah, you could say we had a fight."

"Well I'll tell her you were here... all day," said Charlie and I nodded, "Now go home and get some sleep, you look like you need some… have you been crying?"

"Yes, sir," I said, momentarily forgetting how much he hated being called 'sir' but he didn't say anything.

"Relax, Carlisle. I know how much you love her, and so does she," said Charlie, "You two'll figure it out."

"Thank-you, sir," I said, "But I think I really screwed this one."

"I don't want to hear it, Carlisle. It's between you two," He said kindly, "just say goodnight, I'll be seeing you."

"Good night, Mr. Swan," I said as I started up my bike and he went back inside as I rode off.

I hadn't ridden for long before I had to stop because I couldn't see. I had gotten a steady influx of tears as I pulled away from Bella's house. I was stunned, all those years without a single tear and now so many. In total I had to stop five times on the short ride home, and when I finally did get to the condo my eyes were still far from dry.

"Where've you been?!" called an angry voice and I looked up to see that it had come from Emmett, who was standing in some sort of formation with Micah and Jasper flanking his sides.

"I was sitting outside Bella's house," I said.

"How dare you," sneered Emmett, "You're going to leave her the hell alone now, got it?"

"No I'm not," I said immediately, "I love her."

"You have a hell of a way of showing it," Micah growled, and I noticed that Jasper, my oldest friend hadn't said anything yet.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't murder you where you stand," Emmett said, pushing his sleeves up. Getting ready for a fight."

"Guys," I said, "I would never do that to her. It's disgusting. I don't now how to convince you, you seem so hell bent on me being the bad guy here. And I am, but not to that extent."

"Damn right we have no reason to believe you," said Emmett, and I thought I was going to die as Emmett took another step towards me, I wouldn't fight back. I hurt Bella, deserved to die.

"Wait," said Jasper, grabbing Emmett and pulling him back, "Give him a chance to explain. The Carlisle we know wouldn't do this, I know he hasn't been himself lately, but this way too far out of character."

"I love her," I pleaded, "And other than this incident I've never given any of you any reason to doubt that. James and Victoria set me up. James saw Bella and decided he had to have her, Victoria's been trying to get to me for the past few weeks. They collaborated and set me up. I had nothing to do with what happened earlier. I would never hurt Bella on purpose. I wouldn't… I couldn't…"

"I believe him," said Jasper, scrutinizing my face, Micah was too, "Look, he's even been crying. I've never seen the guy cry, and he wouldn't waste it unless he really didn't do anything."

"And it's not like this is something any of us would put past James and Victoria," said Micah and Emmett rolled his eyes, "I believe you, Carlisle."

"Ok, say I believe you too," said Emmett, he still sounded livid, "But why the hell were you hanging around with them anyways?"

"Mom and Steve are engaged," I said dejectedly, and Jasper's jaw dropped, he had always been on my side on the issue of Steve.

"No!" Jasper said in outrage.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Micah asked, "You didn't have to go around with them if you wanted to wallow around and have a self-loathing spree. We would have let you…"

"We would have helped you, man," said Jasper and I shrugged.

"I felt like a failure, I feel like a failure," I said and Jasper scoffed.

"What? Why would you ever think about yourself like that?" said Jasper, shocked by what I said, "You are the luckiest guy I know. You're the definitely the smartest. You have – had- the most beautiful girlfriend, who loves you more than anything else. What about that says failure? You must've been doing something right."

"You know what one of the last things my dad said to me was?" I asked rhetorically, they had no idea, I had never told anyone, "'Take care of your mother for me' I failed. I wasn't good enough."

**February**

I laid in bed that morning staring at my ceiling with no ambition to get up. I had driven down to Bella's house and sat outside every day since the incident, but she still wouldn't talk to me. I didn't blame her for not wanting too. She wouldn't even look at me. She wouldn't come out of the house.

I knew that I had to let go, and I didn't want to. This was going to be the first day that I wasn't going. Alice knew I was innocent, Jasper had spoken to her, but Bella still wouldn't believe it. My heart was in pieces, and I felt like a ghost. It was like I was bleeding out, all the time. I couldn't handle it. I realized that no matter how much I had tried not to let Bella be the only thing that was keeping me together, she had been.

So, I just laid there, Bella-leas and in tears. The pain was horrific, and the guys stopped trying to cheer me up. James and his crew had tried to call a few times and I ignored them, I think they got the hint because they didn't call again. Micah and Jasper usually came over around noon and tried anything they could think of to get me out of bed, but nothing worked.

Emmett brought me food at the proper times and forced me to eat some of it. I didn't want to eat anything. Jasper and Micah took the meals that Emmett had classes during, and all three of them woke me up for my classes, but I didn't want those either. I just wanted Bella. My life at that point consisted of class, my bed, and mere dreams of Bella. I loved the ones where we were happy again, ones that went back in time. I revisited all the places that we had made love in my dreams, the cove in particular. In my dreams we were always together, and I hated waking up.

**March**

"C'mon Carlisle," said Jasper as he set a bowl of cereal on my nightstand, and poured a glass of cold water over my head, "It's time to wake up."

"What the hell?!" I yelled as I shot out of bed and out of the puddle.

"Good you're up," He said pleasantly and I snorted, "C'mon we're not going to let you just lie around and mope anymore, or we're going to call your mom."

"Yeah, that'd help," I snapped sarcastically, "She doesn't even know we broke up."

"How did you know you two broke up?"

"I got the hint," I said sadly as I picked up the bowl of cereal off the nightstand, "What day is it?"

"Saturday, and good now we can help you move on," Jasper said, way to cheerful for me.

"I don't want to move on," I replied and Jasper smiled.

"Excellent, than we can help you do something about what's going on here," said Jasper, "But first things first, shower and shave dude, you reek. Seriously? Did something dye in here?"

_Yeah, I did. _

"Don't think so," I said and Jasper rolled his eyes, throwing towels at me.

"Shower," He directed me, "You might remember it, it's the big white thing with the water and soap in the bathroom."

I rolled my eyes again as I walked over into the bathroom. As I walked through my bedroom all I could ever think about was Bella giggling as she waited for me in bed while I took a shower. That was the true reason why I had avoided getting out of bed for so long, the whole condo was filled with memories of Bella and I, and just plain Bella.

I finally emerged into the living room to see Rosalie and the guys sitting on the couch discussing something. My suspicions that it had something to do with me were confirmed when they stopped the minute I entered the room.

"Look who's up," said Rosalie as I shook my head to get the water out of the hair that I didn't bothered to comb, I hadn't shaved as Jasper requested either, but no one commented. Miraculously I had remembered to brush my teeth though, "We've decided to do whatever you want today."

Rosalie was being nicer than usual, something was up.

"I want to see Bella," I said sadly and they all exchanged a spectrum of sad glances.

"Anything else we could do?" Rosalie asked nervously, she was watching me like I was a bomb that she was waiting to go off.

"What's going on?" I asked, eye brows furrowed, "I'm not blind, I saw all that."

"Be-" started Emmett but Jasper cut him off.

"Don't tell him, I just got him out of bed!" He said angrily.

"Just tell him, I'd want to know," said Micah and I just looked at Emmett to continue.

"I promise, I won't go back to bed… today," I said and Jasper shrugged.

"Go ahead," He told Emmett and Emmett took a deep breath.

"Bella's seeing someone," Emmett said, and I knew he was trying to go easy on me.

"What? Who?" I said, as what was left of my heart, the pieces I had been nursing back together shattered once more, "How long?"

"Edward," said Jasper and the rest of the world seemed to crash down and cave in around me.

"How long?" I asked again and Jasper shook his head, so I demanded, "How long!"

"Beginning of February," said Micah.

"Two weeks after you two broke up," Emmett supplied and I thought I was going to collapse.

"Is she happy?" I asked, after a few moments and Emmett shook his head.

"But she still won't talk to you," said Jasper unhelpfully, "We've been trying to get her to call you. She won't. She stopped letting us talk about you around her."

"Why is she with that creep? That's not Bella," I said and they shrugged.

_Maybe I didn't know her as well as I thought. _

**May**

"Picked up your tux when I got mine," said Jasper as he walked into the condo the day of Bella's prom.

"Thanks," I said as I stood over the kitchen sink, shaving, Emmett was in the bathroom, "You sure this is going to work?"

"No," said Jasper, "But it's the best plan we have. Besides, you bursting into prom, looking super fly in a tux, professing your love, fresh off your bike, she won't be able to resist."

"But what if she loves Edward?" I asked and Jasper shook his head.

"The guy repulses her, you should see her face when he's next to her," said Jasper.

"I should see her face period," I said, I made no secret of how much I missed her, "Why's she with him anyways? Plenty of guys were checking her out at that party she brought me to."

"My guess?" Jasper asked, "Because she knows he's the one guy that will completely piss you off."

"If that's the reason it's working," I said and Jasper shrugged.

"Remember to text me when you're close so I can let you in the back," said Jasper and I nodded as he set my tux down on the table and left.

I spent most of the day going back and forth of whether I was actually going to go. I wanted to, but I was afraid to. Afraid of what I might see, what might happen. Finally at like three Emmett hit me over the head and told me that I was going or not going, and to stop moping around.

I got in the shower at around eight, knowing that I had to get there about two hours after it started so that Jasper would be able to sneak me in the back. Everyone would be done eating and would be dancing so I could just blend in.

I stopped in front of the mirror on the way out the door. I dropped my jacket and helmet on the ground to fix my ridiculous looking bow tie, it was crooked. It felt a little surreal as I fixed a my hair and scrutinized my appearance. This was ridiculous; I hadn't even gone to my own prom.

"Carlisle, stop," said Rosalie as she walked into the room, "You look smokin'."

"Thanks Rose," I said as Emmett walked in.

"You're shaking in your boots," Emmett commented and I nodded, "Relax, confidence is key my friend."

"Not for Bella," I said and Rosalie nodded.

"Dude, you have to relax," said Emmett, "She won't talk to you because she's being stubborn. If you show up she'll…"

"Absolutely hate me more," I said and he shook his head.

"She's miserable, man," said Emmett. "Go, make her happy."

"I'll try," I said and Emmett nodded.

"He looks like he's going to be sick," said Rosalie worriedly and I swallowed.

"No, I'm good," I said.

"Did you get her a corsage?" Emmett asked and I panicked.

"No, should I pick one up?" I asked, completely freaking out.

"You don't need one, Carlisle," said Rosalie, "It's unnecessary in this case. Emmett's just being a jerk. Now stop shaking and go get her back."

"Thanks," I said, slipping on my jacket and grabbing my helmet, "See you later."

I walked out of the condo and got right on my bike, ignoring all the girls watching from the surrounding condos as I pulled down my helmet and started it up. I was still a little shaky, but I was on the bike and that in and of itself was calming to me. I loved feeling of the wind.

I sped right down the highway, thankful for the good conditions, otherwise I would be stuck going much slower. I hit traffic halfway there and was getting impatient if I was too late she might leave early. Somehow I was convinced that this wasn't going to work, and I was right.

The traffic started to move again in my lane and somebody cut me off in a huge SUV. I slammed on my brakes and the car behind me hit the back of my bike. It all happened so fast and I was on the ground within milliseconds. I felt my helmet bounce of the pavement as my body slammed onto the ground, and then there was nothing.


	17. Prom

A/N: Hey back to Bella's pov... considering Carlisle's condition (Haha not giving anything away in the Author's Note for once)... Thank you my Beta reader Missy... Read. Enjoy. Review....

Chapter Seventeen: Prom

I still hadn't change my mind like Alice had said I would by the day of Prom. All day at school Alice was eyeing me wearily. She was worried, and I couldn't blame her, I probably would be too, but it didn't make it any less irritating. I was so frustrated with Carlisle though, and I did not want to talk about it. I wanted to just go to the prom with Edward and have as much fun as I could.

I did miss Carlisle, I caught myself checking my phone at the points in the day that he used to text me, and my heart ached a little more each time there wasn't one. He seemed to have given up apologizing considering I was ignoring his texts anyways. At night when the day finally settled down, I was restless and a little angry - at myself mostly - that I was getting texts from Edward and not Carlisle. This I had expected, I loved Carlisle, he was my first real boyfriend, and it made sense for me to miss him, but maybe this was a little too much. I couldn't even count the number of times that I had cried myself to sleep over him in the time since we had broken up. I should be over him by now though, right?

Edward really didn't pay enough attention to notice my silent suffering, and I couldn't help but think that if I were still with Carlisle, he would be at my side at all hours of the day trying to make sure that I was feeling better. Then again, if I was still with Carlisle, I wouldn't be miserable. My misery didn't go unnoticed by my mom, my dad, and Alice. They had become so accustomed to my singing in the shower and bouncing around the house that my immediate drop in enthusiasm and happiness was about as subtle as a blunt axe. Dad had even suggested, more than once, that I give Carlisle a call, which I refused in tears each time. I really wasn't completely sure why I wasn't accepting any of his apologies or explanations. I guess I was just too mad at him. When Edward had started to come around, mom had started to get nervous. Who knew they had all liked Carlisle that much?

I hadn't spoken to Emmett since I had broken it off with Carlisle, and it wasn't like he was calling me either. Though, I just didn't want to talk to him because I knew just how much it would hurt if I heard Carlisle in the background at all. Allowing myself to be caught up in my miserable mind brought me all through school and until Alice and I were heading to our cars.

"So, Jasper's going to be here at like four for pictures," said Alice, "Should I text him and tell him to meet at your house or at Edward's?"

"Pictures are at Edward's," I said as she took out her phone to text him.

"You sure you're going to be ok?" Alice asked, noticing my absent tone and looking over at me worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll going to be fine," I said, rolling my eyes as I got my keys out of my bag.

"Ok," said Alice, "Because, I mean, we don't have to go, we can just head up to USC for the weekend so you can…"

"Enough Alice," I said as Edward came running up behind us, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, the way Carlisle had always done, though this was slightly more awkward.

"Hey, Babe," He said, kissing my temple, and the skin burned out of pure self loathing.

Four hours later I was sitting in the Limo between Jasper and Edward. We had gotten a limo with just us, for the privacy, and to avoid the discomfort of sharing the limo with twenty other people. Jasper had his arm around Alice. I was thinking of punching Edward, who had his arm around me, and I would have if I hadn't remembered, a split second before I raised my fist, that he was my boyfriend now. Jasper gave me a little crooked smile before leaning in and kissing the top of Alice's head, then looking back to me.

"How you doing?" Jasper asked me, instantly calling Edward's attention to our conversation.

"Ok," I lied, instead of explaining just how much of a mess I was to him, but clearly I didn't need to, because he was already watching me like he knew I was not ok.

"They're both really worried about you, Bella," said Jasper.

"Well tell Emmett that I'm fine," I said and Jasper rolled his eyes, "And tell … Carlisle… he has no right to worry about me."

"Oh, c'mon, Bella," said Jasper, his temper rising a little, "This is all crap and you know it, the guy made a mistake, he loves you, and you know it."

"I love him, Jasper," I said correctively, "And if he loved me as much as he claims, he wouldn't have-"

"He didn't!" Jasper cut me off with almost a scream, "I know he didn't. Emmett knows he didn't. Micah knows he didn't and you do too!"

"Bella," said Alice, "C'mon. You love him, really what's accepting one apology."

"Can we change the subject, please?" I said as I curled a little into Edward, who was just taking the conversation in, not saying anything.

"No," said Jasper, "He found out you're dating this jerk and it's driving him nuts. He's just about as much of a mess as Alice's been telling me you are."

"Enough, Jasper," I said angrily, I didn't need to hear this right now, "I wanna just have a good time right now, ok?"

"Fine," said Jasper, sighing deeply as he rolled his eyes and brought his attention back to Alice.

"What was that all about?" Edward asked me as he turned the music volume up.

"Jasper's one of my brother's friends," I said simply, "So he hangs out with Carlisle a lot."

"Ah," said Edward, looking at the ceiling as if trying to figure out who Carlisle was, like he'd heard the name before.

"My ex-boyfriend," I said and he nodded.

"Oh, the college dude," He said casually and I nodded before Edward brought his mouth to mine, no doubt trying to claim me as his in hopes that Jasper would relay the message to Carlisle.

I wanted to scream that I was Carlisle's, redirect the car around and head up to go reclaim Carlisle, but I knew I wouldn't. It was too far gone now, and it wouldn't be fair to Carlisle to go back to him now. No matter what Jasper may have said, Carlisle had probably moved on by now, it had been months since our breakup. I tried not to picture him with Victoria, or one of the other girls that seemed to always be following him around, it made me nauseous.

Trying to not think about Carlisle - which if it were a sport, I would be a pro at by now - I occupied my mind until we pulled up to the hotel the prom was at. It was relatively fancy, well as fancy a place that would allow a public high school's prom, and Edward hopped out and ran to go talk to one his friends. I followed him out, then watched as Jasper helped Alice out of the car. Edward returned to the small group, showing off to his friends that I was his date as we walked through the door and into the ball room.

We sat down and ate while our principal was giving his little speech, reminding us that we were to be on our best behavior while on the premises. The dinner conversation was light, and mostly between Jasper and Alice. I just ate quickly as Edward just kind of shoveled the food into his mouth. I was a little relieved when the dancing started up, and we were no longer supposed to be talking.

I left my little clutch purse with my cell phone in it on the table and allowed Edward to bring me onto the dance floor with Jasper and Alice. We danced around as a group until the slower songs started coming on and then somehow Edward and I got separated from Alice and Jasper, but I just figured we'd find them later.

"I'm a little tired," I told Edward as we ended a seventh song, "Can we go sit?"

"Sure," said Edward, and he followed me over to the table, where I decided to check my phone.

I had eight missed calls from Emmett, all in quick secession, but no messages. Jasper and Alice were laughing happily as they dropped in their seats across from us. Jasper took a sip of his water before leaning over and kissing Alice. He pulled away tenderly before taking his phone out of his pocket and bringing it to his ear.

"Oh, hey Emmett," He said, I put my phone back into my clutch, and I waited as Jasper listened to Emmett, "Whoa, yeah, I'll get her and go out and wait for him. Is Carlisle…? Ok, yeah, alright."

"What's going on?" I asked – or rather heard my voice ask - as Jasper put his phone into his pocket and looked at me carefully.

"Bella, we got to go," He said and I felt like I was watching the scene from beside myself.

"What happened?" I asked as we all stood up.

"Carlisle was planning on crashing," Jasper said, "He was going to burst through the doors and pronounce his love and everything. Only, he crashed his bike about a half hour ago on the way here."

"What?" I said tentatively, not wanting to believe him.

"He's in surgery, they keep telling Emmett they're doing everything they can, but we got to go," He said, "Micah's coming to get us."

"Ok," I said as I grabbed my clutch and Jasper took Alice's hand.

"Wait," said Edward, "This is the guy that you broke up with? I mean, he's your Ex, and you're with me, what do you care if he kicks it?"

Alice looked as though he were speaking of Jasper and I slapped Edward right across the face. He whined a little, rubbing his cheek and glaring at me ruefully.

"Because he's Carlisle," I said, and suddenly everything was clear, "And you're _Edward_. How could I have been so stupid?!"

I didn't wait for him to answer before following Alice and Jasper to the door, where we had to assure Alice's Spanish teacher that we wouldn't want to come back in. I managed to keep myself together until we hit the curb outside, and that was when the tears started to fall. One had just stained my cheek as Jasper pulled me into a hug, letting me cry into his tux.

"Shhh, shhh shh shh," He said, stroking my hair as Alice kept an eye out for Micah, "No matter what's happening, Carlisle wouldn't want you to be so sad, so calm down, ok?"

His usage of Carlisle in the past tense was not a big comfort. I just found myself sobbing harder into his lapel as he rubbed soothing circles on my back. He carefully led me down so that we were sitting on the curb and Alice came and sat on my other side, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Shh," said Alice, "There's nothing we can do right now except wait here for Micah to come get us. Then, you can sit with Carlisle's mom and help her terrorize the hospital staff."

I chuckled a little through my tears, knowing that Carlisle's mom could handle that until I got there. Then I thought about that for a second.

"Maybe I shouldn't go," I said quietly, "I don't want to upset anyone."

"Bella, Carlisle wants you there," said Jasper, speaking to me as though I were mentally challenged.

"How do you know, he has every right to hate me," I said as Micah pulled up in his truck, lucky it was a double cab.

"No he doesn't," said Jasper, "If he hated you, at all, he wouldn't have been on his way to get you back. He would have no right to fault you in all of this, and he doesn't. He was ready to let Emmett kill him that night."

Micah hopped out and threw Jasper the keys to the truck as he ran over and gave me a huge bear hug. He basically carried me over to the truck, where he threw me into the front seat, sandwiching me between Jasper, who was driving because he could drive safe and fast, and himself with Alice in the backseat.

"How'd he look?" Jasper asked as he screeched out of the parking lot.

"I don't know, I just got the call from Emmett and came to get you three," He said as he wrapped an arm around me, "I haven't been to the hospital yet."

"Did he sound hopeful?" Alice asked optimistically as Jasper went right onto the highway.

"Not really," said Micah, "He said there were lots of Docs, running all around, took him right into surgery. He said he didn't look good."

"Bike accidents can be nasty," said Jasper and then the minute he said it, he looked at me with a little sorrow in his eye, "He'll be fine, Carlisle is the most hard-headed guy I know. If anyone could live through a bike accident, it's Carlisle."

There was a silent agreement from the rest of the car as Jasper drove. We were all silent, and I could hear Alice praying in the backseat, I joined in, ending my desperate prayer as Jasper screeched to a halt in the turn around by the front door to the hospital.

Micah ushered Alice and I inside while Jasper went to park the car. The minute we walked in Emmett ran up to us, letting me lean on his shoulder instead of Micah's while he led us over to sit in the waiting room next to Mrs. Cullen. Her eyes were about as red and puffy as my own as I sunk into an under-stuffed and uncomfortable chair next to her, with Alice beside me, and Emmett kneeling in front of us, Micah standing not too far behind him.

"Bella," She wailed, as she hugged me, using my shoulder as her tissue, as I had done with all three of the boys.

"I know," I said, trying to comfort the plump little Italian woman.

"Where's Krista?" I asked, realizing for the first time that his little sister had to be here somewhere too.

"She's home, she was already asleep, and I don't want to call her until I could tell her something solid," said Mrs. Cullen, "I didn't want to not be here… and Steve's there with her."

"Well, Micah, could you go get her?" I said, and he nodded.

"Thank you," said Mrs. Cullen as Jasper walked up, Micah took the keys from him, "Oh, Jasper."

"Hey, Mrs. Cullen," said Jasper, and I had forgotten that he had grown up next door to them, "Sorry I wasn't here earlier, I was at Alice's prom. We came as soon as we heard."

"No problem, Deary," she said.

I looked around at my surroundings; Carlisle's personal affects that they removed before surgery were beside me on the little coffee table. His helmet - which had a monstrous sized dent in the side, never mind the fact that it was split right in half – scared me the most. Underneath it the leather jacket he looked so good in was folded neatly, there was gravel and sand embedded into it, it had rips and tears all over it. His shoes were to the side, scuffed up, and missing a portion of the toe, but they were the shiny black tuxedo shoes. I started to cry harder as I looked back at his helmet and Jasper came and sat down beside me. He put an arm around me, letting me once more cry into his shoulder.

"Bella," He said, realizing the origin of the sudden reappearance of tears, "They had to cut the helmet off in the ambulance. They didn't want to pull it off in case of neck injury, ok? And the dent means the helmet did its job and that dent isn't in Carlisle's skull…"

"It's my fault," I said, "I should have forgiven him, I should've…"

"Bella, don't be ridiculous," said Emmett and Jasper gave me a tighter hug.

"Bella, Carlisle loves you more than anything, and if we let you blame yourself he will personally kill us, ok?" said Jasper, "So, no matter what, it's not your fault. He chose to take the bike, ok? I'm not saying it's his fault, but Bella, these things happen."

"Not helpful," I said and Jasper nodded.

"I know."

We all went silent as a doctor nurse combo walked across the room towards us. They looked ominous, and I knew, no matter what they were about to tell us, my life was about to change. Whether the change was good or bad was yet to be determined.


	18. Two

A/N: Ok, so I think I made you guys dangle there for a while anyways... title of CHapter is completely random but I guess it fits... thanks to my Beta Missy... Read. Enjoy. Review....

Chapter Eighteen: Two

"Are you the family of Mr. Carlisle Cullen?" The doctor asked and Carlisle's mother nodded, "Carlisle's injuries were extensive, he has quite the collection of broken limbs and ribs. He's got lacerations to the face, but all of those injuries are mostly superficial. The injuries we're really worried about are the concussion. We don't know what kind of mental damage there'll be, he crashed a few times on the way to the hospital. But, if he wakes up, he should be fine."

"If he wakes up?" I said, only half wanting a deeper explanation.

"Well yes," said the doctor, sensing my hesitation.

"Can we go see him?" Emmett asked, arms crossed across his chest.

"Yes, ah, two at a time," He said, eyeing us all wearily.

"Mrs. Cullen, Bella," said Jasper, giving us an encouraging nod, "Why don't you two go first?"

We stood up and the nurse led us towards the recovery wing, where she stopped outside a door.

"I just want to warn you two about what you're about to see," said the nurse sweetly, then explained carefully, "He's got a light road rash on the left side of his face, with a few cuts on the other side. His arm, is broken, not casted so be careful, and the opposite leg is broken, casted, and is elevated, in a sling from the ceiling. He's got what looks like a turban of gauze on his head, it's just because he had a few bleeding wounds to his head. And, he's getting oxygen, through his nose. Ok? So just, be prepared."

"Ok," I breathed as the nurse opened the door for us and we walked into the room.

The nurse's description had been a lousy one. Carlisle was lying there, looking so helpless with the aforementioned oxygen in his nose, with a bandage wrapped firmly around his head. His face was all scratched up, and half of it was worse, but they all looked like they would heal. He had gauze wrapped around his middle, presumably to keep his ribs in place while they healed. His hands were all ripped up, but one of the nurses must have taken out all the gravel and sand, because all his cuts were clean. The one on his cheek looked like it would scar, but you could see on his arms where he was wearing his jacket.

He was a mess, and I sank into a chair by his bedside, taking one of his mangled hands in mine, gently, hoping it wasn't attached to his broken arm. I surmised that it wasn't when a nurse came in an out and didn't say anything. I reached up to his face and shifted a lock of his hair from his face as his mother leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"I'm going to go out and wait for Micah," she said, "I'll send in Jasper or Emmett, ok?"

"Ok," I whispered as she left, and I kissed his forehead, I had missed the feeling of his skin under my lips.

I just looked into his face for a while, trying to will him awake. I needed to hear his voice, and I needed him to be ok. I was still looking into his silent face as I heard Jasper walk in. He looked at me and gave me a little nod.

"He's wrecked," said Jasper, his voice raspy, and after a second of thought I nodded, "Micah's here, with Krista, his mom doesn't want her to see him like this, thinks he'll scare her. She said when he was awake she would bring her in."

"Ok," I said, looking back at Carlisle.

"Doc seemed pretty confident that he'd wake," said Jasper as he walked over to get a better look, "He said he was more worried about how his brain was."

"Yeah," I said and he nodded.

"Talked to one of the EMTs down in the ER," said Jasper as he smiled over at me, "His bike's totally trashed, but you might not want to tell him that when he first wakes up."

"No, that'll be very low on the list of things I'll be blurting out," I said, and Jasper went to leave.

"I'll give you a second, then I'll send Emmett in," He said as he walked back out into the hall.

"Thanks, Jasper," I called and he nodded as he disappeared.

I looked back to Carlisle and gave his hand a little squeeze.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't listen and I'm sorry I didn't let you apologize. I forgive you, and I know you would never do something like that to hurt me. I'm so sorry. But I love you, and it'd be really cool if you could just, wake up."

He didn't. It wasn't really like I expected it to work, like at all, but I stood up and leaned over him. I pressed my lips to his quickly before sitting back down, but apparently I hadn't been quick enough, because Emmett walked in, effectively catching me. He golf clapped a little before he walked the rest of the way into the room.

"Who knew that you were routing for us," I said, and he chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah," he said as he walked over, he too wanted to get a better look, "Yikes. That one's gonna scar, you sure you wanna take him back?"

"Shut up, Emmett," I said, hitting him on the shoulder as we heard a gasping breath.

"Bella?" said Carlisle groggily, he sounded weak and showed a pained expression as he coughed slightly.

"Carlisle," I gasped as I shifted around to look at him.

"Hey, babes," said Carlisle as he stopped coughing and looked at me, "Hurts."

"Well yeah," said Emmett, "You fell off your bike."

"I did?" He said, and I nodded as I leaned over him.

I kissed him, making his heart monitor spike, causing several nurses run right into the room. Emmett started to laugh as he backed into the corner of the room. I turned bright red as Carlisle smiled, which he could only do halfway so it wouldn't hurt him as much. I stretched my hand down to gently stroke his head and he smiled up at me.

"I'm sorry," I told the nurses and they just chuckled.

"Don't be," said Carlisle.

"It's no problem, happens all the time," said the most official looking nurse as she ushered the other three out of the room.

"You're gonna get me in trouble," Carlisle said, just above a whisper, and it sounded painful as it was.

"I could not get you in trouble," I teased back and he smiled.

"Ok, you still all dressed up though," He said and I smiled.

"That's what happens when I get a call at my prom that you've almost killed yourself."

"You look beautiful," He said, and I smiled as he let his eyes close for a second before the doctor came in the room.

"Hello, Carlisle," He said with a mischievous smile, "You managed to do a lot of damage, we're going to have to keep you here for a while."

Carlisle sighed.

"But we can go over all this stuff later," The doctor continued and Carlisle gave a half smile, and squeezed my hand with surprising strength.

"Ok," said Carlisle, looking up at me, and the doctor smiled.

"All right, I'll be back later," He said, shining his little flash light into his eyes, then turned to me, "You might want to take it easy with the kisses, one, two seconds tops, just until he's a little more durable."

"Thank –you," I said turning bright read as the boys chuckled.

"You seem to be out of the woods though," said the doctor, and he left the room.

"All right," said Emmett, "I'm gonna go get your mom, plan what ever you're going to do in my absence accordingly, she'll be in here in like five, ten minutes."

"Yeah, yeah," said Carlisle as he went to move his other arm, "Ow."

"It's broken," I informed him.

"Yeah," said Carlisle, "I realize."

"Ok, stop talking," I said, leaning down and kissing him sweetly, "You need to rest, but stay awake, because your little sister's going to come in here, and you're really scary when you're not awake."

"Ok," He said, smiling up at me, and I couldn't help but bring my lips down to his again, though we broke the two second rule by way too much, he kept his heart rate down so we were ok.

"I really missed you," I said as I pulled away, "I'm sorry."

"It's my fault," said Carlisle, "Don't worry about it."

"No…"

"Just let it go, hon," He said and I sighed.

"Ok, sweetie," I said, leaning own and kissing him again as his little sister and mom walked in.

"Eww gross, Bella," she said, "He has cooties you know."

"I thought I didn't have cooties," Carlisle said, looking over the side of the bed to his little sister.

"You don't," She replied as she walked over and I hoisted her up into my lap as I sat down in the chair, still refusing to let go of Carlisle's hand.

"Car, you gots a boo boo," said Krista, and Carlisle smiled.

"I got lots of 'em," He said in the same raspy weak voice as he had been using since he woke up.

"Are you gonna be ok?" She asked and Carlisle nodded.

"Just a little tired," He replied.

"Ok," said Krista as I set her down and she ran over to her mom.

"You gonna be ok tonight? I wanna take her home," said Mrs. Cullen.

"I'll be fine," He said, "I should rest anyways."

"Ok," she said, "I'll be back in the morning, ok?"

"All right," said Carlisle, and she left with Krista.

"Ok, I just wanted to see you before I had to go, mom and dad still want me home by two. Though you did make them give me an extension we're going to be late anyways," said Alice, walking in with Jasper on her arm.

"Thanks for comin'," said Carlisle kindly, as he squeezed my hand again, a tiny bit stronger once more.

"No problem, get better soon though, ok?" said Alice and Carlisle nodded, "Bella, you getting a ride home ok?"

"Yeah, if I go, I'll get Emmett to drive me," I said and she nodded.

"Get yourself better ok, dude?" said Jasper, giving Carlisle's merely bruised leg a little tap.

"Yeah," said Carlisle as they left and I squeezed his hand, "You should go home and get some sleep."

"I am not going anywhere," I said, "I already texted Emmett and told him to tell mom and dad."

"I think dad was doing cartwheels by the time I hung up," said Emmett as he walked in with Micah.

"Funny, I didn't think he was my biggest fan," said Carlisle weakly and Emmett laughed, "Or was he cartwheeling because I'm hurt?"

"Well, your absence made our house unbearable, or so I'm told, apparently somebody was rather moody and depressed," said Emmett.

"Enough," I said, as Carlisle coughed out a laugh.

"All right," said Emmett, and Micah just chuckled a little before leaving, "I have to go call Rosie, she's on her way down, I think I'll just bring her down tomorrow. And I'll bring you some normal clothes, Bell."

"Thanks," I said.

"Ok," said Carlisle, almost at the exact same time, "Bye guys."

"Bye bud," said Micah, "I'll stop by with Emmett tomorrow, ok?"

"Alright, bye," said Carlisle as they left.

"I'm so sorry," I said once they were gone.

"You having nothing to apologize for, honey," He said, and I could tell he was starting to tire, as I brushed his hair back gently, trying not to hurt him, "It's my fault I was an idiot."

"You were hurting. And it's not like you actually were cheating on me."

"So? My actions still hurt you, I knew they'd pull something," He said and I rolled my eyes, dismissing the subject, "And that's no excuse for me hurting you."

"I think I'm gonna get a cot," I said looking over to the nurse button.

"Or, you could just crawl up here with me, like you know you want to," said Carlisle with a mischievous smile.

"Oh, Mr. Broken?" I said, "Where do I fit?"

"Right here," He said, painfully scooting himself over so that there was just enough space for me to lay down and he could put his uninjured arm around me, as my legs went under his levitated one, "Please?"

"Ok," I said and I laid down in his arms.

"Ow, ow," He mumbled as we got all cuddly and settled.

"You ok?"

"I'm perfect," He replied and I drifted off to sleep in his arms, completely exhausted.


	19. Invasion

A/n: I'm adding chapters, I'm not ready to let go... lol... quick chapter but I hope you'll enjoy anyways... Thank you to my Beta Reader Missy... Read. Enjoy. Review....

Chapter Nineteen: Invasion

"Morning Bella," said Carlisle sweetly as my eyes flickered open.

"Good morning," I replied with a smile as I leaned over and kissed him.

"Ah, my head hurts so bad," He said, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said, kissing his forehead, apparently the nurse had already taken off his turban, "You hit your head pretty hard."

"Mm," He said, his eyes opening to look into mine, "Did you see my bike?"

"No," I said, "I haven't left since I got here. Jasper asked a paramedic, apparently it's trashed."

"Oh," He said as I fixed little pieces of his hair that were displaced, careful not to agitate any of his cuts, watching him carefully, "Well, that's that."

"You're not going to get another one? You loved that thing," I said and he shrugged.

"Yeah, but I love you more," He said looking adoringly up into my eyes, "So, no I'm not getting another one, Bella. I never want to see you as scared, desperate, or sad as you were last night ever again. It's not worth it, Bella. I love you so much… what if it was worse? My leg and arm will heal, but what if I had been paralyzed? What if I had… I have too much to lose, Bella."

"You sure?" I asked and he nodded.

"I am sure," He said, tilting his head up and kissing me, "So how was your prom?"

"It sucked," I told him, "Even before we had to rush over here."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"Ok, let me rephrase," He replied, chuckling lightly before adding, "I'm sorry your prom sucked, but I'm not sorry Edward bored you. I am sorry however that you had to take him instead of me."

"That's more like it," I said, kissing his cheek, "What time is it?"

"Eleven," He said, "Normal visiting hours start at noon. Emmett, Micah, Jasper, and Rosalie are bringing normal food, and you some clothes. I can't believe you slept in that, it's got to be itchy."

"I was exhausted, and you distracted me," I said, looking down at my prom dress, "But yes, it's very itchy."

He chuckled as I snuggled into his side, and he wrapped his uninjured around me tight.

"I love you," I said, my head on his chest.

"Thank you," He said and I looked up at him skeptically, "Thank you for loving me, Bella."

"I didn't sleep with Edward," I blurted out and it took a second for him to register, but a satisfied smile came across his face, "I cringed to any touch from him."

"You don't have to explain anything like that to me, Bella," He said and I nodded.

"Just thought you should know," I said and he kissed my head.

"You're sweet," He replied, and I looked up at him thoughtfully.

"Oh, and so you know, this is the closest you get to come to dying," I said, "I demand to go first."

"Ok," He said as I snuggled down into him and took a nap with him before everyone else got there.

"We come bringing edible food," Emmett boomed as they all walked through the door.

"Would you be quiet, Emmett?" Carlisle said as my eyes opened, "She's exhausted." I

"I'm fine," I said, kissing the side of his face and hopping off the bed and grabbing the backpack of clothes from Rosalie, disappearing into the bathroom, "Thanks Rose!"

I changed quickly and came back out to see Carlisle eating shepherd's pie. I started to chuckle a little as I sat on the edge of his bed and Emmett handed me a plate too. Courtesy of mom, no doubt, making sure we were eating a decent lunch, and it tasted delicious.

"Mom and dad said they were coming by around three," said Emmett, "So that's when we'll be leaving when they get here."

"Lucky you don't have a roommate, Carlisle," said Jasper.

"We're invading the hospital," Micah said and there were chuckles around Carlisle's bed while he and I shoveled down the food.

"How're you feeling?" Rosalie asked as she hung my dress up and hung it in the window, Rosalie was always the mother figure.

"Better now," He said, setting an empty plate on his bedside table, "Jasper did you get the bike to the junk yard?"

"They towed it from the accident," said Jasper and Carlisle nodded.

"So how did this happen?" Rosalie asked and Carlisle shrugged.

"Traffic was stop and go," said Carlisle, "The car in front of me stopped short, the one behind me stopped too late. And apparently they caught me in the middle."

"Ouch," said Micah, watching Carlisle skeptically.

"I remember hitting the pavement," said Carlisle, "But that's about it."

I stroked the side of his head gently while we visited with the guys and Rosalie. Alice called to check in, but she had to babysit her little brothers for the day, and Jimmy too, apparently he was over there. Alice was saying that Jimmy kept asking about Carlisle, he was worried about him. I smiled, and let Jimmy talk on the phone with him for a little while.

"Hey, there's a big crowd," said the nurse as she came in to check on Carlisle.

"Yep," said Carlisle as I kissed his forehead and the nurse smiled, "Don't worry, most of them are good kids."

"Gotta watch out for this one," said Emmett, pointing to Micah and Jasper laughed.

"Ok, I'll keep an eye out," she said laughing as she took Carlisle's blood pressure.

"Carlisle! Carlisle! Carlisle!" called Krista as she skipped into the room a few minutes after the nurse left.

"Hey, girly," said Carlisle as Emmett scooped her up and held her upside down.

"Careful with her, Emmett," said Carlisle's mom as she walked into the room after her very energetic daughter.

"I'm always careful," said Emmett as he set her down on Rosalie's lap and smiled like a little kid as Carlisle's mom came over to Carlisle to kiss his forehead.

"How're you feeling, sweetie?" she asked and Carlisle shrugged as Jasper stood up and let her take his seat.

"I'm fine," said Carlisle, "Just a little sore."

"I think we're going to get going," said Emmett, standing up, "Bella, our parents'll be here soon, just in warning, you may want to take a seat rather than be up on the bed when they get here."

"Noted," I said, and Carlisle nodded.

"Yes, I have to make my way back into their good graces," said Carlisle and I shook my head.

"You never left them," I said, "They have no idea what happened."

"What did happen?" Carlisle's mom piped up and I shrugged.

"Nothing," I said, I was surprised, he was usually very open with his mom, but if he had been mad at her it made sense, "I just over reacted."

"And you should have," said Carlisle, "I was being a jerk."

"I second that," said Emmett and I shot him a glare.

"Weren't you just leaving?" I asked and Jasper nodded.

"Yes we were," Jasper said, he seemed to get that Carlisle falling off his bike and nearly dying was an ok payment for a misunderstanding, "Bye, Bells, Mrs. Cullen, Carlisle."

Jasper then ushered everyone out of the room, and Rosalie took my dress, promising to drop it off at home for me. Krista got restless not too much later and I did my homework in a chair next to the bed while Carlisle napped. The nurse came in and out and I usually took a break when she did to make sure he was still doing better. Then, occasionally I had to wake him up from a nightmare, the doctors said they were to be expected with the amount of painkillers he was on. I would wake him up, assure him he was fine, then stroke the side of his head soothingly until her fell back to sleep.

"You still haven't left?" asked a nurse curiously as I finished my homework and put my books back in my bag, Carlisle was asleep again.

"No," I said, "And I don't think I will be if that's ok."

"Yeah, that's fine," she said, "You're quiet and it's not like he has a roommate to complain about you. I was just worried about you, you look exhausted."

"Do I?" I asked and she nodded, "I don't think I could sleep if I went home anyways."

"You're pretty attached to him huh?" she said and I shrugged.

"We were in a fight, I had broken up with him," I said and she looked at me curiously, "I was at prom, with someone else, when we got the call apparently he was coming to try and win me back."

"Would he have? If he hadn't crashed?" the nurse asked and I nodded, "Because if you're only taking him back because he got hurt, you might as well not."

"No, I know," I said, "We got some stuff to work out, but it'll all be ok. It was a misunderstanding anyways."

"You really want to work on it?" She asked, "You're what eighteen? Plenty of fish in the sea."

"But I want him," I said, "He's perfect for me, even when he's not ok. The fight was my fault, I could tell he was slipping but I didn't do anything about it. I didn't pay enough attention. Emmett had warned me he wasn't doing good, but I thought, he's Carlisle, he'll be fine. And he was fine, until he wasn't."

"What happened?"

"Some girl tried to make me think he was cheating, and I believed her," I said.

"She was convincing," Carlisle said and I rolled my eyes, "I would have believed it too. Besides, it wouldn't have happened if I wasn't hanging out with her, James, and Laurent. I wouldn't have let you help me anyways. You tried."

"Will you let me help you from now on?" I asked and he nodded.

"Without a doubt," He said, grabbing my hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"Good," I said, and he went to let go of my hand, but I held on and he smiled as the nurse went to check his vitals.

"The surgery was to stop some internal bleeding," said the nurse, "So we have to be careful with your blood pressure. If it drops then it's an indicator that the stitches let go."

"Ok," said Carlisle and the nurse nodded.

"The doctor should come in and talk to you later this evening," she said and Carlisle nodded again before she left.

"So," said Carlisle, "About you demanding to go first, should I have you shot if I end up with some terminal disease?"

"No," I said, "Once their sure you'll die, you can handle that if you want."

"Ok," said Carlisle, smiling, "I'm not going to let that happen, hope you know."

"Yeah," I said, "I guess I'll just have to become the crazy cat lady."

"Dogs are much better," Carlisle commented and I nodded.

"Crazy dog lady then," I said and he nodded.

"See? Sounds so much better," He said.

"This sounds like a really depressing conversation," said my mom as she walked in with our dinner, "I brought homemade macaroni and cheese."

"Mmm, delicious," said Carlisle as mom set it down on the rolling table and my dad eyed our hands intertwined on the bed.

"Finally," Dad said happily as he sank into a chair next to me, "Are we finally rid of Edward?"

"Yes," I said and he smiled.

"The kid wasn't not at the house longer than ten minutes, Carlisle," said dad, "It was thoroughly annoying. I was praying for you two to make up."

"Really?" said Carlisle, looking over at me curiously, as if to ask why he was there so much.

"Don't look at me," I said, "I asked him not to and he came by anyways."

"Needless to emphasize any further," Mom said, "We're glad to have you back."

"Good to be back," said Carlisle as he squeezed my hand.


	20. Busy

A/N: oK, so quick updates here... and I did start working on trip around the sun's sequel (It's going to be Carlisle's pov) lol I need back to Vampirenes... and two more for this one... ok? Thank you, Missy... Read. Enjoy. Review...

Chapter Twenty: Busy

I sat in a crowd of my peers waiting for Principal Jones to get his speech over with. I kept looking anxiously over at the small group of my friends standing over by the edge of the bleachers. Carlisle was leaning against his crutches in the midst of Jasper, Emmett, Micah, and Rosalie. I was worried about him, he had only been released from the hospital the day before, he had refused a wheel chair, and it was ridiculously hot out.

Carlisle still had remains of road rash on his hands and face, with a slight scar on his cheek under his eye. He was being teased mercilessly by Micah about it, he kept saying that I wouldn't want him anymore. I just told him it looked sexy, which made him blush, but I knew he appreciated it. He was still pretty fragile, which was a word that he didn't like to be used when talking about him, I was just worried. I was getting nervous about the heat and lack of strength from sitting in a hospital bed for almost a month. I managed to get Jasper's attention to tell him to pull a folding chair for Carlisle, which he did for me. Carlisle just gave me a restless look before taking a seat. I mouthed a thank you as he smiled.

The last month of school had been hell, and not just because Carlisle was in the hospital. Edward had not taken kindly to my dumping him at prom, and had started spreading ridiculous rumors. They ranged from my aborting Edward's baby to being pregnant with Carlisle's, to me sleeping around all the time. There was also one circulating that I was a heavy drinker and was waiting on a liver transplant. I wasn't sure if that last one was good or bad, bad in general, considered badass in high school. That was just it though, the rumors were all high school, and high school was over.

I had tried to keep the rumors from Carlisle, Emmett and the guys. However, one day had been particularly difficult, the one that Edward came up with the one about me aborting the baby that could have been his against his wishes. The extra ridiculous part of it all was I had never slept with Edward, but I figured that was why they were sexual. Anyways, I got to the hospital crying because everyone seemed to believe them, and Carlisle had made me tell him what was wrong.

I had to make him promise not to do anything, or tell anyone else to. The last thing I needed was for him to get out of his sick bed to go defend my honor or whatever. My friends and family knew the truth and that was all that mattered. Carlisle didn't feel the same way and had been begging me to at least let him tell Emmett. I wouldn't even let Alice tell Jasper about it. I looked back over to Carlisle who was glaring over at the back of Edward's head. He looked back at me and I gave him a mock disapproving look. He just smirked, knowing there wasn't much I would do about it, he was getting used to being babied since he got hurt. He just raised the casted arm, which I had labeled him mine on and I smiled.

The ceremony droned on and eventually I was standing near my seat, post throwing our caps up in the air.

"Congrats, Beautiful," I heard Carlisle whisper in my ear and I smiled as I turned around, throwing my arms carefully around his neck, kissing him enthusiastically.

"Congrats to you," I said, he had missed his graduation ceremony because he was in the hospital.

"But today's about you," He said, kissing my hairline as he leant against his crutches.

"And you, how are you feeling?" I asked, it was a big day for him too.

"Much better now that we're right," said Carlisle, kissing the side of my neck.

"Parents in the stands," I reminded him and he pulled right away, and I hugged him tight.

"Hey easy on the cripple there, Bella," said Micah as he, Emmett, and Rosalie walked over, Alice and Jasper were over with her family.

"I can't help it, I'm just so happy to have him back," I said, leaning up and kissing Carlisle's jaw.

"You won't break me," Carlisle said, kissing me sweetly.

"Parents are on their way down," Micah reminded us.

"I don't think you've got that many brownie points yet," said Emmett and Carlisle stepped away.

"I don't know though," said Carlisle, "They're letting me borrow her for the weekend. Wedding tonight instead of graduation dinner, and weekend at the family compound? I think I have lots of brownie points."

"You do."

"Please just let me go talk to him?" Carlisle asked as Edward walked by and I shook my head, "Bella, I cannot imagine letting anyone get away with saying that kind of stuff about you. Especially that guy."

"It's over," I said, "It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me," He said, and I could tell it was bugging him deeply.

"Carlisle, Edward won't hesitate to hit a guy on crutches," I said, "And I can't deal with you getting any more injured than you already are."

"What was Edward saying?" Emmett asked, immediately curious and Carlisle just shook his head.

"Just junk that's ridiculous and untrue," Carlisle said, still giving me the puppy eyes.

"No," I said.

"He was spreading stuff about Bella being a slut," Carlisle said and Emmett and Jasper immediately turned on their heals.

"Don't worry, we got it, Carlisle," said Emmett as they disappeared into the crowd.

"Hold on," said Carlisle as he looked around the crowd, "This is something I want to see."

"Carlisle!" I said, "We have to take pictures and then get going, we have yours mom's wedding is at two!"

"Oh and we wouldn't want to be late for that," said Carlisle sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"You going to dance with me tonight, Carlisle?" I asked as I hugged him.

"How can I?" He asked, twitching one of his crutches.

"Wheelchair?"

"Bella…"

"But then I can sit in your lap, and you can hold me tight…"

"I can think of quite a few other places where that can be accomplished," He teased and I smiled.

"C'mon," I said, "I'll help you through it, and the docs said you could get smashed if you wanted…"

"Oh, yeah," said Carlisle, kissing me sweetly, "That's healthy."

"You'll be fine," I told him as mom and dad managed to get through the crowd to us, "I won't let you slip again."

"Love you…" He said as Jimmy attached himself to my side, and I picked him right up.

Carlisle smiled as he propelled himself over to stand behind me while my parents greeted me. Mom hugged me tight and was in hysterics. I reminded her that she still had Jimmy while dad congratulated me from behind mom. He eventually got a hug in.

"Ok," I said after we stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, "Carlisle, use your height to find Alice?"

"Right there," said Carlisle as Emmett and Micah returned to the group, looking rather pleased with themselves.

"Where have you boys been?" Mom asked and they shrugged, it was dropped, luckily.

"Bella!" said Alice as she ran over to us, dragging Jasper behind her.

"Sweetie sit down," I whispered to Carlisle as the sun came back out from behind a cloud and I heard his complaints, "Alice!"

"Can you believe it?" Alice said excitedly as she hugged me, "We are done with high school!"

"Finally," I said happily as I released her and she fell back onto Jasper.

"Pictures," Alice's mom called as both mothers pulled out their cameras, "Carlisle, I don't believe I've met you before…"

"No you haven't, ma'am," said Carlisle politely, standing as he shook her hand.

"What happened to you?" she asked, she was always a worrier.

"Bike accident," He explained as mom lead us all over to a wooded and generally unpopulated area off to the side of the football field.

"Oh, biker guy?" she asked, and Carlisle shook his head.

"No, not anymore," said Carlisle and she chuckled.

We posed for pictures for what seemed like hours. They absolutely had to get me with any and all combinations of everyone, then a few with just Carlisle. He was nervous, mom made him pose kissing my cheek, and we were off. Carlisle had his tux waiting at the house and all there was for us to do before we left was change.

I eyed Carlisle wearily all the way to the church. He didn't even flinch, but I assumed it was more to try and convince me he was fine than him actually being calm. I knew I couldn't let him do that anymore, but I also knew that I had to lay off today, today of all days. He would talk to me later, when we were alone in the hotel room.

The hotel room wasn't something mom and dad knew about, they thought we were staying with Carlisle's mother's side grandparents in a condo for the night before going to Carlisle's other grandparents in the morning. Everything in the plan was true, except Mrs. Cullen (For the next ten minutes)'s parents were staying a few floors above us.

"You ready?" I asked as I pulled in front of the church and Carlisle shook his head.

"As I'll ever be," He replied, leaning over and kissing me softly.

"At least they're not making you be part of the wedding party," I said, "You don't have to stand in front with a big fake smile."

"Yeah," He said, thinking it over as we got out of the car, "That's a blessing. But their only letting me out of it because mom's worried I'll fall on my crutches."

"It's a common fear then," I replied as I walked beside him, he was truly getting quite handy on the crutches, but I had a wheel chair in my trunk incase he wanted to 'dance' at the reception.

"Apparently," He said as Jasper and Alice walked up next to us.

Jasper had been invited in the first round of invitations, but he had been hesitant to go. He didn't like Steve and didn't want to go, but I made him. If Carlisle was going to go he'd need a bigger support group than just me.

We walked in the church and found a pew towards the back. Carlisle didn't need a front seat for this. I took his hand the minute we sat down, and he ducked down to avoid Steve's family, who were filing in.

"There you are, boy," said some old woman that I didn't recognize came over to us, "Yes Stevie told me you got into an accident. Zooming around on that bike of yours I'm not surprised. I told him and your mother millions of times not to let you have that thing."

"Bonnie?" said an elderly man as he hobbled over and on a cane.

"Oh, hi Eddie," said Bonnie, I was presuming, "This is Steve and Mary's oldest boy."

"Hi, Aunt Bonnie," said Carlisle politely, I could tell it was taking everything he had not to blow up, I was about to blow up for him.

"You really should be up there as best man," said Bonnie, "You're his son aren't you?"

"No, actually I'm not," said Carlisle kindly and Bonnie looked livid.

"You be greatful boy," she said, "That man up there raised you, knew how to bring you up right. You are who you are today because of him."

"You're right, sorry Aunt Bonnie," said Carlisle, I knew he was just saying it so she would go away.

"It's fine," she said, "You're my little nephy-pew."

She walked away and I just stood up, knowing Carlisle would want to get out, and he did. I followed him out of the church out into the parking lot. We went out of earshot of all the other guests before he threw one of his crutches into a tree. I ran up and caught him before he fell.

"Carlisle," I said as I helped him sit on the curb, "It's ok, let it out."

"What the hell does she think she's talking about?" He said angrily and I shrugged.

"Some people are just annoying," I said and he gritted his teeth.

"I'm not even her nephew," said Carlisle, "You see what I mean though? They all act like dad never existed."

"Yeah, I get that," I said and I wrapped an arm around Carlisle, holding him tight.

"Where the hell they get half the stuff they say is something I wonder about," He said and I nodded.

"You don't have to go back in," I told him, "I mean, I know I told you it'd be good for you to go, but your mom saw you walk in, we can probably get away with just chilling out here until it's over."

"Yeah," He said and I smiled at him.

"We can skip the reception too," I said, "I'm sick, don't you know? You can go with me to the hotel, then I can miraculously be all better by morning so we can go to your grandparents."

"Sounds good," said Carlisle looking over at me and I kissed him.

"I love you," I reminded him and he smiled.

"Love you too, thanks, for this."


	21. The Cullen Compound

A/N: Ok, so technically the last "chapter" but the Epilogue will be coming... as soon as I can finish figuring it out... and you might like Marcus' family side better than Carlisle's mom's... I do... lol... thanks Missy... Read. Enjoy. Review...

Chapter Twenty One: The Cullen Compound

"You rented a car?" I asked Carlisle skeptically as a big black SUV pulled up in front of us, "And a driver?"

"I didn't want you to have to drive all the way there," He said as he leaned awkwardly onto one crutch so he could open my door for me, "Besides, it'd be so boring for me if you had to focus on driving the whole time."

"You're sweet," I said, getting into the car as the driver got our bags for the weekend, and I got settled a little before taking Carlisle's crutches for him so he could hoist himself into the car, "But this was unnecessary."

"Oh be quiet and enjoy," He said, using his muscular arms to pull himself onto the seat beside me, kissing me briefly.

"I will," I said as Carlisle put his uninjured arm around me, and I leaned against him.

"You ready for this?" Carlisle asked and I just looked up at him.

"Ok, you've met my extended family," I said and he nodded, "But no, I'm not as nervous as you were."

"Good," He said, kissing the top of my head sweetly.

"Your Uncle Jack, your Aunt Madison, and your grandparents, right?" I asked and Carlisle nodded.

"And Aunt Madi's family, her husband Daryn and their two kids, Jenny and Carl," said Carlisle, "Jenny's seventeen now I think, and Carl's fourteen or fifteen now."

"Oh, you're a good cousin," I teased him and he chuckled.

"I only see them once or twice a year," said Carlisle as the driver started up the car and pulled away from the curb, "I remember Krista's age and birthday."

"She's your sister," I pointed out and Carlisle shrugged.

"I remember yours," He said sweetly.

"I don't want you to remember mine," I said and Carlisle shook his head.

"You confuse me," said Carlisle and I sat up and looked at him sadly, "Sometimes."

"I'm sorry," I said and I relaxed a bit as I slouched back down against him, he kissed my head as I reached over and got my book from my backpack.

Carlisle reached back behind his seat and took out his own book. I leaned against his chest while I read the rest of the way. The Cullen Compound - as I was calling it, much to Carlisle's dismay - was up just north of San Francisco. He said he would take me into the city if I wanted, go to the zoo, but I didn't think I would take him up on the offer. I didn't like the idea of Carlisle having to propel himself through a zoo on his crutches all day.

"Honey," I heard him say a few hours later, "Bella we're here."

"Wha-?" I said, opening my eyes, I had fallen asleep.

I sat up and looked out the window to see the most beautiful house I had ever laid eyes on. The house itself was a brilliant shade of white and it was a quite a few stories tall. There were giant windows making the house look welcoming and warm. Roman styled columns were holding an annexation of the roof over a beautiful front porch. If I hadn't known any better I'd have thought we just pulled up to a southern plantation house, complete with weeping willows decorating the front yard.

"Carlisle," I said as I got out of the car, and turned around to help him out of the car, "You grew up here?"

"No," said Carlisle, as we headed towards the house, "Dad had this place half built when he died. Pop found the plans after the funeral, dad was trying to surprise mom with it. When dad died Pop finished it, but mom couldn't do it, which is understandable. Pop argued that the house was for me, but mom didn't want it. Pop and Gran are taking care of it, until I take it."

"Oh," I said, "I love it, it's beautiful."

"I do to," said Carlisle as we started up the walkway to the front door.

"Can I have a peek at the backyard?" I asked, "Before we go in?"

"Sure," said Carlisle and he brought me around to the side of the house so I could look out over the backyard.

It was perfectly landscaped to fit a baseball field, a soccer and football field combo, a swimming pool, and a Jacuzzi. Everything was regulation sized and I was shocked. I saw the beginning of a motocross track that disappeared into the woods. I knew those were intended for Carlisle, for before he could ride a motorcycle on the street. There was a small fish pond between the baseball field and the back shed that was presumably full of motocross equipment. There was another shed between the two sports fields, for that equipment.

Then over on the right side of the yard, between the pool and the house was one distinct tree. It had a rope ladder hanging down from an opening in the floor of a miniature version of the house. I immediately realized it was a tree house.

"Yeah," said Carlisle, "Dad had this place map out to the letter. He wanted the backyard to be a place for me to do whatever I wanted. Even if he didn't know what that was yet. The tree house's fully furnished."

"Fully furnished?" I asked and he nodded.

"Pulled out all the stops," He said.

"You ok, being here?" I asked and he nodded.

"It's one of my favorite places in the world," He said and I nodded as a man came around the side of the house.

"Carlisle!" He called, and I was only struck by the fact that he looked like an older, much slimmer, black haired with a sliver streak version of Micah.

"Hey, Uncle Jack," said Carlisle.

"Thought it was you, kiddo," He said, "Showing the lady the place then? Hello, you must be Bella."

"I am," I said, extending my hand for him to shake.

"Nice to finally meet you," He said with a charming smile, I immediately discovered that Carlisle had learned it from, "This one's been hiding you from us."

"Not intentionally," Carlisle replied with a smile, "This is the side I wanted her to meet."

"Carlisle!" I jubilant old woman cried as she ran over to us, she was unmistakably Carlisle's grandma.

"Hey, Gran," said Carlisle happily as he gave her a hug, and kissed the old woman's cheek.

"Ugh," she said, "You're a mess. You have to let me take care of you this weekend, that is if you don't mind, Bella. Nice to meet you, you can call me Gran too. Carlisle's told me all about you,"

I smiled at her, this was the family I had originally pictured a guy like Carlisle with, very loving, accepting, and happy.

"Young man, this better be her," said an elderly, yet spritely man as he walked over, he had a mischievous glint in his eye and a crooked smile.

"Who else would she be, Pop?" Carlisle asked and everyone smiled, including the family of four that was following pop.

"Marcus was the only one that actually called him Pop before," said Gran and I nodded in comprehension, it was a memorial name.

"Hey Aunt Madi, Uncle Daryn," said Carlisle with a smile that wasn't there when we were meeting his mother and Steve's family.

"So she married the worm, huh Carlisle?" Jack asked and Carlisle nodded, "Well good riddance to her."

Carlisle chuckled a little and I smiled at Jack's childlike antics.

"Who needs her," said Pop, putting an arm around Carlisle and bopping him over the head, "Don't worry about it, Kid."

"Thanks, Pop," said Carlisle, and I instantly understood that this was where Carlisle belonged.

"Ok," said Gran, "You two can either take your room, Carlisle, if you want, or you can pick one of the others. Jenny's in the pink room, Carl's in the boat room, Jack's in the blue room, and madi and Daryn are in the white room. You can take the whole east wing if you want. We're in our in-law obviously, so all the other rooms are open. Dinner's in the third floor kitchen, ok."

"After dinner I thought we could play some ball," said Jack, "We can stick you on the pitcher's mound, if you want."

"Yeah," said Carlisle, "Sounds good. I think I'm going to give Bella a tour first."

"Ok," said Gran, "Dinner's at seven, don't get lost."

"I know this place better than anyone else," said Carlisle before he led me into the house.

He showed me the central living quarters, which was the main kitchen, dining room. Raised roof living room, built so that Carlisle could have the Christmas tree of dreams when he was little. The den, which was still full of eighties and nineties kids toys, filled for Carlisle when he was little. Complete with a really old giant TV and a Nintendo 64. Then he led me to the library and Carlisle's office, which was labeled as such and decorated like a big kid study. He showed me his dad's too, and I realized that Marcus designed it so that there was a secret passage between the offices. It was clear just from that how much Marcus loved his son.

Carlisle led me west, pointed to the direction of his grandparent's in-law, before showing me it. It was originally meant as the master suite area, for Carlisle's parents. There were three guest rooms there too, where Madi, Daryn and their kids were staying. He showed me the master bedroom Marcus had created for himself and his wife so many years ago. It was kept in pristine condition, but it was evident this portion of the house was avoided for the most part.

Then there was the north wing, and it was clear this was all meant to be Carlisle's. There was extreme detail in it, and even a rope ladder from Carlisle's childhood bedroom to the kitchen a floor below. It was filled with rooms that would have made Carlisle's childhood the most perfect one in the world. He had an amazing view of the pool and his tree house from the bedroom window, and one of his play rooms had yet another secret passage down to his father's library.

"You were everything to him, huh?" I said and Carlisle nodded.

"Me and mom," said Carlisle as he lead me towards the west wing.

"This is where I figured we could stay," said Carlisle as he lead me down the long carpeted hallways, "It was originally meant for future kids."

"Really?" I asked and Carlisle nodded, "Dad always wanted a girl too. He wanted to name her Cindy. Anyways, this was where she would be, if dad had lived long enough."

He showed me the not too girly rooms, it was as if Marcus wanted a girl, but not a girly girl. There was a room like a soccer field, and one like a softball diamond, He had wanted a tom-boy. I smiled as we walked into a gorgeous Hawaiian themed bedroom, our stuff was already here.

"I figured we could sleep here," said Carlisle, and I smiled.

"Romantic," I said, motioning to the candles and tropical wallpaper.

"Dad still wanted a girl, he knew she'd want this, part too," said Carlisle and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you," I said, "And so does your dad. Do you think he would have approved of me?"

"Definitely," said Carlisle as he leaned down and kissed me softly, "He wanted me to be happy more than anything else. I think this house is a monument to that. You, Isabella Swan make me happy."

"I know," I said, kissing him hard.

"I don't ever want to be away from you, again," said Carlisle as we shifted over to sit on the bed,

"You won't be," I told him as we leaned back and he pulled me tight.


	22. Epilogue

A/N: Ok, so this took longer than I thought it would to post, but I scrapped my original idea for this one, hope you guys like it!!! (It's super long… I just started writing, and then it was nine pages…lol) Thanks to Missy for assisting me in this story…. And thanks to all of you for following it… (I'll be posting something on the end of Trip Around the Sun when I do, but I'll be posting it's sequel within a few days)… Read. Enjoy. Review…..(Remember still Bella's POV)

Epilogue

**12 Years Ago**

**Bella's 22 and Carlisle's 26**

I walked through my house into the backyard where everyone was. It had been Carlisle's idea to have a joint graduation party, and mine to have it at my house. It would have been a rocking party if we had it up at Carlisle's dad's house, but no one would drive that far for our graduation party. I slipped out the back door and was ambushed by Carlisle, who handed me a drink, wrapping an arm around me as he guzzled down half of his beer.

I eyed my dad over in the corner, but dad and I both knew Carlisle deserved to kick back a little. He had just finished off Medical School, graduated as Valedictorian of his class, and had secured an internship at one of the most prestigious hospital in the state. I, on the other hand had just finished my bachelors in American Literature, and was planning on teaching at a high school in San Diego. Dad was helping me hunt for an apartment, but I already knew what I was going to do. Carlisle had already offered to let me stay at his house, the school was so close to it, and so was the hospital. We just didn't know how to tell dad yet.

"I love you, Bella," Carlisle said as he kissed my temple.

"You're drunk," I said, teasing him, and he smiled.

"I may be drunk, but that doesn't make it untrue," He said and I laughed as I kissed him.

We made our way through the crowd, a mixture of friends and family, to our inner circle. Our inner circle, Rose, Em, Alice, Jasper, and Micah were in the trampoline, and Carlisle helped me up under the safety net. It was dark, but we could see because the spot light on it, and all the party lights around it.

"Jump!" said Jasper enthusiastically, he was—for once—the most sober boy at the party, but that was probably because Alice's parents were still there.

"I can't see straight," said Carlisle and I started laughing as he tried to steady himself by putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You ok?" I asked, helping him try to steady, "Ok, trampoline's a bad idea."

I helped him off the trampoline and we headed over to the patio table, where mine and Alice's parents were sitting, but Carlisle really needed to sit. I sat him down with a kiss before sitting on his right. Dad passed him a glass of ice water.

"Here ya go, buddy," He said as he handed it to him and Carlisle smiled.

"Thanks," said Carlisle, and I watched him in the semi darkness as he drank it.

His hair was a little messed up, as opposed to normal. The lighting accentuated the scar under his eye from his bike accident. His otherwise perfect features were helped a little in the light, and he looked like an old fashioned movie star.

"Bella?" He said, and I could tell he was thinking too much.

"Yeah?" I said, squeezing his hand.

"I'm sorry," He said, and I immediately had the feeling I should make mom and dad go away, "With Victoria, and I was an idiot, and I'm so sorry."

"Carlisle," I said, "It's ok, it was a long time ago. Sweetie, you shouldn't still be thinking about it."

"Care to elaborate, Carlisle?" Dad piped up, and even in the dark I could see his face turning all sorts of colors, Dad's question sobered Carlisle right up.

"It was a misunderstanding, Dad," I said and dad just kept staring at Carlisle, who was suddenly stone, frightened.

"I think I'll judge whether it was a misunderstanding, or not," said dad and Carlisle took another sip of the water.

"It was nothing," I said, "He was hanging out with his friends, and one of them led me to believe he was cheating on me with her. I believed her, I shouldn't have, and then he crashed."

"Did you cheat on my daughter? And I was nice to you?" Charlie said and I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, he didn't."

"I didn't sir," said Carlisle, kissing my hand, "I would never do anything like that to Bella. And if I had, do you really think Emmett would allow me to live if I had?"

Dad glared at him, I knew he believed him, but he didn't want to. I stood up and dragged Carlisle back across the party to where our inner circle had migrated. I held his hand the whole way trying to get him to feel better, but he still looked like he was going to be sick when we reached them.

"Alcohol settle?" Jasper asked, "I think he's had more tonight than he ever has."

"No," I said, "He just tried to apologize… again for what happened with Victoria. And he didn't quite realize dad was standing there."

"Ouch," said Emmett, "C'mon, Rosie, Don't worry Carlisle, I'll go talk to him."

"Thanks," said Carlisle, and I leaned up and kissed him.

"Don't worry," I said, kissing him again, "You're fine, it was four years ago, sweetie. And dad likes you now."

"Liked me," Carlisle corrected and I rolled my eyes.

"He still likes you."

**11 Years Ago **

**Bella's 24 and Carlisle's 27**

"Did you have a good day?" Carlisle asked as he popped his head into the library, he had come accustomed to finding me there after work.

"I did," I said, putting my book aside as he walked in, he was still dressed from work.

He loosened his tie as he walked over to me and sat down next to me on the couch. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed my temple. His arms snaked around me, and I was moved up into his lap, where I kissed him passionately. I usually got home at two-thirty, and Carlisle wasn't home until six. That left me home alone for three and a half hours, trying not to intrude on Gran and Pop's routines.

"Do you have any plans this weekend?" He asked, and I shook my head, "Good, I took it off, and I was wondering if we can go visit your parents. Maybe take them out to dinner?"

"You want to take them out to dinner?" I asked and he nodded.

"Desperately," He said with a smile as he kissed my neck gently, I looked at him skeptically.

"What has gotten into you?" I asked, frightened for his sanity.

"Well," He said, pulling a small velvet box out of his pocket, "I was going to ask your dad first, but since you asked."

He flipped it open, and revealed a small little delicate, antique engagement ring. It was beautiful, and I looked back at him before I could say anything. His eyes were sparkling as they met mine and I waited for him to ask me.

"Will you marry me, Isabella Swan?" He asked, and I was frozen, I couldn't say anything, he started to get nervous, "Bella…?"

"Yes!" I shouted as I threw my arms around his neck and he started laughing.

I pulled away just enough to see the ring again and he slipped it onto my finger before he started to massage his chest, above his heart.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," He said, though sweetly as he pressed his forehead to mine, and kissed me tenderly.

"I love you," I said and he smiled, kissing me again, a little more passionately this time.

So there we were, sitting inside Carlisle's Mercedes outside Olive Garden, bracing ourselves to go in. Carlisle was nervous, but I wasn't as I watched the sparkles that were sprawled out on the dashboard from the California sun hitting my ring through the window. I smiled to myself and I looked over at Carlisle, who's nervous face had been replaced with a smile, to match mine.

"You like it then?" He said and I nodded, "It's the one dad gave to mom."

"Awe," I said, admiring the ring again in the sun.

"Ah," said Carlisle, looking in the rearview mirror, "They're here. I feel like it's six years ago, and we're telling them we're dating."

"It does, a little," I said, and I kissed his cheek, "But it's not."

"Yeah," He said as he got out of the car and walked around to get my door for me before I was able to get it myself, "Ready, Darling?"

"Yes," I said, letting him take my left hand to help me out of the car, and we walked over to meet mom, dad, and Jimmy.

"Ohmygod!" Mom said excitedly as she ran over and hugged me, Dad looked a little confused for a second before he saw the ring and smiled.

"Congratulations, Carlisle," said Dad, shaking Carlisle's free hand, and I knew dad's hostility to Carlisle was gone.

**10 Years Ago **

**Bella's 24 and Carlisle's 28**

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen," Carlisle whispered as he leaned over our honeymoon table, and he kissed me sweetly.

The whole room filled with the sound of people clinking their spoons against their glasses. I started laughing as he leaned in again.

"It's what the people want," He said with a smile as he pressed his lips to mine and I put my arms around his neck.

I kissed my new husband passionately, for as long as I thought was decent before I trailed a hand down his chest to push him away. It was our wedding reception, but I still felt the need to keep it sort of short, especially with everyone we knew watching us. Just our friends and people was fine, but grandparents were present here.

"Shafted, on the day of our wedding?" He teased, kissing me lightly again.

"We have to save some for tonight," I reminded him, kissing the scar on his cheek, and he smiled.

"We've been saving it for months," He pointed out and I smiled.

"It'll be worth it tonight," I said and he smiled.

"It will," He said, kissing me tenderly once more before Jasper and Alice appeared in front of our table.

"C'mon!" said Jasper happily, "Let's dance! You two clearly need something else to do than look at each other like you want nothing more than a good-"

"Grandparents present!" Alice said, interrupting him, eyeing Pop and Gran at the next table, and everyone laughed, including Gran and Pop.

**8 years ago **

**Bella's 26 and Carlisle's 30**

"Carlisle?" I said, and he looked right over at me.

We were sitting on the back porch of our house watching the summer sun set in front of us. Carlisle had been watching me as if I were an atomic bomb that was about to go off, but then again I was. I was two weeks overdue with our first baby, he had been watching me that way since a few weeks before my due date. I was worried about the stress on him, combined with work every day.

"Yes, sweetie?" He asked as he ran to sit by my feet.

"I think, he's coming," I said as there was a sharp pain up my spine.

"Ok," said Carlisle, kissing my forehead, he was visibly shaking, and he pressed his ear to my stomach, "Labor is just starting off, it's going to be a little while. I'm going to pack the car, then I'll carry you to the car, ok?"

"You can't carry me," I told him, "I'm a whale, I'll walk."

"No," He said, sweetly, "I am going to carry you, ok?"

"I suppose I don't have a real choice in the matter?"

"Nope," said Carlisle and he ran off to get our bags, "I have to get an excuse to show off my muscles."

I laughed a little as I squeezed the cushion on the lawn chair below me. Carlisle came back to see me doing that and he shook his head. He picked me up into his arms and gave me one of his hands as I wrapped my arm around his neck so that I could squeeze the hell out of it.

"Easy, Bella," He teased, stretching his hand as he set me in the seat and then running around to the driver's seat, "Why pulverize my hand?"

"It's painful," I said and he nodded.

"I know," He replied, and he kept me occupied with useless conversation until we got to the hospital, to keep my mind busy.

When we got to the hospital was when I started screaming. Carlisle gave me his hand and told me to squeeze as hard as I could, no matter how many bones I broke. Everything was moving by me so fast the next thing I knew I was in the delivery room. Carlisle had his forehead pressed to my temple as I screamed and he kissed me mercilessly, encouraging me to push.

"One more, sweetheart," He said sweetly into my ear and I pushed, as hard as I could.

"Good! Good job Mrs. Cullen," said the doctor as I heard my baby cry for the first time.

"He's beautiful," said Carlisle as he stood up and looked over at the baby, as the nurses cleaned him up, then leaned down and kissed me.

"Dad," the nurse called Carlisle, "Do you want to come deliver him to mommy?"

"Yeah," said Carlisle, the biggest smile I had seen yet crossing his face as he walked over and took our son from the nurses, kissing his head before handing him over to me.

"Do we have a name?" One of the nurses asked and I nodded.

"Gabriel Marcus Cullen."

**4 Years Ago**

**Bella's 30 and Carlisle's 34 **

"Here, Gabe," I said, putting his macaroni and cheese in front of him at the table.

"Thanks mommy," He said, digging in as I kissed the top of his head.

"That's mommy's boy," I said, he was previously going through his 'I don't want to eat, phase'.

"Mommy?" He asked as I put a hand on my now very pregnant again belly, the other hand on Gabe's blonde little head, "When's Cindy coming?"

"Soon, baby," I said, getting myself some macaroni and cheese from the pan and sitting down across from my four year old.

"Is Daddy going to be home soon too?" He asked and I nodded, "Good, because I don't know how to get Cindy out of your tummy, but daddy does."

"That's right, sweetie," I said, hoping her wouldn't probe further, he had already asked how she got in there in the first place, we avoided the question.

"Honey, I'm home," Carlisle called as he walked through the door and Gabe jumped up from the table.

"Thanks, sweetie," I said as I hugged him, kissed him, and Gabe attached himself to Carlisle's leg, "He was just about to eat something."

"Sorry," said Carlisle, kissing me and then reaching down to pick Gabe up and put him on his hip, then looking back to me, "But you, my love, are supposed to be on bed rest. Not cooking Mac and Cheese."

"We were hungry," I said and He smiled as he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

He sat down with Gabe in his lap and fed him for me as I sat down and ate my own dinner.

"I'll hire someone to come by and cook," said Carlisle and I glared at him, "Ok, maybe not. But Bella, this house is huge, you're going to need someone to help out. I feel bad leaving you here with just Gabe all the time."

"I'm fine," I said, "You're good about being home. You manage your hours well, and look you're always home for dinner."

"Yeah," he said, "But you're sure you don't want to go back in the fall? It'd be a nice break."

"Yes," I said, "Carlisle, sweetie, I love you. I just want to raise Gabe and Cindy, I can write while they nap and that's all I've really wanted to do."

"Ok," said Carlisle, "As long as you're doing what you want."

"I am," I said, as I finished off and took my and Gabe's empty bowls to the sink, "Honey, get Gabe ready to go?"

"Go where?" Carlisle asked politely, looking over at me as he wiped Gabe's mouth off.

"Hospital," I said, as my water broke and splashed all over the floor.

"Yeah," He said standing up immediately and looking down thoughtfully at our son, "Go get your backpack, ok?"

"Ok," said Gabe as he ran off and Carlisle crossed the kitchen gracefully over to me.

"Deep breaths," He reminded me as he dragged a chair behind him so I could sit down, he kissed my forehead lightly as I did.

"Bags," I reminded him and he nodded.

"I'll have to come back for them later, you're too far along," said Carlisle, kissing my cheek again, "I just wanted Gabe to get his, he gets bored. I'll call your mom on the way, ok? She can sit in the waiting room with him."

"Ok," I said as Gabe returned with his Sesame Street backpack over his shoulder.

"Ready," He said and Carlisle nodded.

"Good job buddy," He said, "A record speed I think."

Gabe smiled as Carlisle helped me up and out the door, Gabe following us out. I slid into the back seat with a kiss from Carlisle as Gabe hopped into his car seat next to me.

"Daddy, I can't get it," He said, trying to get the car seat fastened around himself.

"I gotcha, Gabe," I said, leaning over and fastening it for him as Carlisle hopped into the driver's seat.

Mom, Dad, Carlisle's mom and Krista met us in the emergency room, where they took Gabe to the waiting room for us. They brought Carlisle and I right into the delivery room, and it wasn't a long time before I was lying in a hospital bed with Cindy Renee Cullen in my arms, and Carlisle sitting in the chair next to me. Adoring both of us in a sweet silence.

"Kara?" Carlisle asked a nurse as she walked in, "Can you send in Renee and Gabe please? I think two at a time will do it."

"Alright," said Kara as she looked over the baby then left.

"MOMMYMOMMYMOMMY!" we heard Gabe running down the hall before we saw him, "DADDYDADDYDADDY!"

"Gabe," said Carlisle as he ran out into the hall and picked him, "You have to be quieter ok?"

"Ok, Dad," said Gabe in the most adorable whisper.

"Here, wash your hands," said Carlisle, holding him up so he could reach the sink, mom used the disinfectant on the wall and came right over.

"She's beautiful," said mom as Carlisle let Gabe down and he ran over to the bed.

"Shh, Gabe, sweetie," I said, turning Cindy so her brother could see her, "She's sleeping ok, and what do we let babies do a lot?"

"Sleep," He whispered and Carlisle chuckled as he tossed Gabe's hair.

**Present **

**Bella's 34, Carlisle's 38, Gabe's 8, and Cindy's 4**

"Why do we have to go with Aunt Alice?" Gabe askedas he and Cindy sat on either side of me and we watched the end of Monster's inc.

"Because mommy and daddy want some alone time tonight," I said and Cindy cuddled into me.

"But I don't want to go with Auntie Alice," said Cindy and I rubbed her back soothingly so she wouldn't cry.

"But you're going to have a sleepover with Cam," I told her and she smiled, Cam was Alice and Jasper's son, he was a year older than Cindy.

"Ok," she said, she was satisfied but Gabe was still watching me carefully.

"Why don't you want us around this weekend?" Gabe asked.

"Because we got married ten years ago today, sweetie," I said, "We want to celebrate and relax. Besides, Uncle Jasper said something about taking you fishing tomorrow."

"When's daddy getting home?" Cindy asked as the DVD stopped.

Her question was answered by Carlisle walking in with a bouquet of flowers in his hand, and a little one in his other hand. The kids ran over and attacked him, and he kissed both of their heads before kneeling down to be level with them.

"This is for you," He said, handing the single little flower to Cindy and kissing her forehead as she ran away, then turned to Gabe, "And this is for you."

He handed Gabe a baseball out of his pocket and Gabe beamed, it was signed by someone, and I assumed it was somebody from the Mariners, Gabe's favorite team. Baseball was something that Carlisle and Gabe did together, Carlisle even coached his little league team.

"Thanks, dad," said Gabe excitedly.

"Put it in your case, ok?" Carlisle called after him as I stood up and walked over to him, "Oh, these are for you."

"Thank you," I said, taking the bouquet as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You're Welcome," He said sweetly, as he leaned in and kissed me passionately.

"Hey, would you two hold on and wait for me to evacuate the kids?" Jasper asked as he walked into the house, that was the down side to the Whitlocks knowing where our hide a key was.

"Don't think I can wait that long," said Carlisle, kissing my temple before nipping at the side of my neck, neither of the kids were in the room anyways.

"Where are they?" Jasper asked.

"Getting their stuff," I replied as they reappeared, Gabe was carrying everything for Cindy, except her Barbie doll.

"Thanks big guy," said Jasper, taking most of the stuff from him, then tipping his imaginary hat to us, "Have a nice anniversary."

The second that Jasper left with the kids Carlisle had me pinned against the wall, kissing me passionately. I dropped the flowers, but really didn't care as I ran my hands through his hair and kissed him feverishly. We didn't get much alone time, our time was usually the last hour of the day after the kids went to bed, and even that wasn't certain, the kids had nightmares… a lot. We did have a date night, but it kept getting pushed back because of Gabe's baseball.

"Bella," He whispered, breaking our lip-lock, and I started to kiss down his neck.

"What?" I asked, ripping his dress shirt open.

"We have all weekend," He reminded me.

"Well we better get started," I replied, and I heard a little growl erupt from my husbands throat as he placed his lips back on mine.


End file.
